


The Unexplained Journey

by Miramaterasu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramaterasu/pseuds/Miramaterasu
Summary: Il ne connaissait que le combat. Elle ne connaissait que la survie. Aucun d'eux ne savait vivre. Tous deux cherchaient la rédemption. Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer. Et pourtant, un esprit bienveillant et un peu de magie venaient de réaliser l'impensable. Une aventure inter-mondes pour découvrir ce que la vie offre de plus beau.





	1. Un brin d'honnête piraterie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous!
> 
> La fiction que vous vous apprêtez à lire est issue d'un travail à 4 mains. Initialement, il s'agissait d'une histoire écrite façon Rôle Play.
> 
> J'ai réalisé toutes les parties concernant Cloud Strife et ma partenaire, dont le pseudo était Faith Lannister, s'occupait de donner vie à Katniss Everdeen.
> 
> Nous avions eu l'idée de faire voyager nos deux personnages fétiches à travers les mondes que nous aimions, un peu sur le principe d'un Kingdom Heart ou du Multivers façon Marvel. Après tout, avec un brin de magie et une bonne dose de folie, tout est possible!
> 
> Cette histoire a été écrite de 2015 à 2017. Elle est complète. Si elle vous plaît, je posterai les parties suivantes.
> 
> A savoir qu'il m'a été nécessaire de la reprendre entièrement, pour corriger certaines erreurs scénaristiques et l'éloigner de son côté RP pour l'amener sur le terrain de la fanfic. Malgré tout, j'ai conservé le principe du changement régulier de point de vue.
> 
> Nos deux héros principaux n'échangent donc jamais au cours d'un même POV. Par contre, rassurez-vous, la dynamique est conservée. Cela vous surprendra peut être, mais vous devriez vous habituer rapidement à ce type de rédaction. Pour faciliter la compréhension, les paroles de tous les tiers sont en italiques.
> 
> Je pense qu'elle est accessible à d'autres lecteurs, car à l'époque, nous en avions de très fidèles, lorsqu'elle était en cours.
> 
> Hélas, certains événements difficiles nous ont éloignés l'une de l'autre et depuis, cette histoire que j'adore relire régulièrement, se retrouve toute seule et sans lecteurs autre que moi. Ce que je trouve particulièrement dommage.
> 
> C'est pourquoi, je vous la propose aujourd'hui. Corrigée.
> 
> Sur le fond, l'histoire tout entière s'axe uniquement sur Katniss et sur Cloud.
> 
> Les mondes que vous les verrez traverser, leur apporteront beaucoup de choses essentielles pour qu'ils puissent se découvrir un autre destin.
> 
> A noter les faits suivants:
> 
> \- Le personnage de Cloud est extrait de la création originale, comprenant toutes les œuvres (FF 7, Crisis Core, Dirges of Cerberus, Advent Children) ainsi que les œuvres littéraires écrites par les créateurs sur cet univers. En revanche, il n'est absolument pas lié au FF 7 Remake. Même si bien sûr, il n'en est pas éloigné. Malgré tout, le FF 7 Remake semble prendre un chemin très différent de l'original dont le récit qui suit ne tient pas compte (forcément, il a été écrit bien avant).
> 
> \- Le personnage de Katniss est extrait principalement des œuvres littéraires, plus que de la filmographie. Elle a donc l'air un peu plus jeune que dans les films. Par ailleurs, son histoire s'est stoppée brutalement aux jeux de l'expiation.
> 
> \- Les mondes qu'ils vont traverser sont connus de tous (normalement) et ne suivront pas la trame scénaristique originale. Ainsi, vous pourrez les découvrir partir à l'aventure chez les Pirates, dans les Caraïbes, pour aller ensuite à la rencontre de Galadriel et des Elfes de la Forêt de la Lothlorien, avant de se rendre chez les Dieux de l'Olympe, dans un camp de demi-dieux bien précis, pour finir par faire de nombreux aller-retour dans l'univers Marvel. Il y a aura aussi, bien entendu, les mondes de Cloud et de Katniss, ainsi que d'autres bonus.
> 
> \- Et il y aura des personnages surprises!
> 
> Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus. Laissez-vous porter! Et j'espère surtout que cela titillera votre curiosité et que cela finira par vous plaire!
> 
> Soyez cléments dans vos review! J'ai corrigé toute seule ce récit. Il n'est donc pas impossible qu'il reste quelques erreurs.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Elle luttait pour rejoindre la surface. Tout allait trop vite. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses poumons étaient en feu... Elle n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir.

Le tourbillon était trop fort et le courant l'entraînait immanquablement vers le fond, l'empêchant de remonter à la surface.

Mais tout s'arrêta brusquement et elle put enfin respirer.

Paniquée, Katniss regarda autour d'elle pour trouver les autres, Peeta, Finnick mais il n'y avait personne.

En fait, elle remarqua que cela ne ressemblait même plus à l'arène. Il faisait nuit, mais ça ne la choquait pas. Ils pouvaient changer la luminosité pour accélérer les choses. C'était dans leurs habitudes.

Mais changer tout une arène... C'était une première.

Il y avait de l'eau partout. Vraiment partout, à perte de vue... Incroyable.

C'était la dernière trouvaille du président Snow pour la tuer? Il allait la laisser se noyer?

Ou y avait-il des requins dans cette eau? Voir une autre de leurs abominations génétiquement modifiées?

Bon, elle avait miraculeusement gardé son arc et ses flèches quand le centre de l'arène s'était mis à tourner subitement. Il fallait juste qu'elle sorte de l'eau. Maintenant.

Même si pour cela, il fallait trouver une limite à cet horizon bleu...

Elle nagea quelque temps et finit par apercevoir des choses qui flottaient. Cela ressemblait à des caisses en bois.

Sûrement une idée tordue du Capitole pour pimenter le jeu. Comme si ce n'était pas assez de les forcer à s'entre-tuer...

Néanmoins, elle avait besoin de trouver quelque chose pour sortir de l'eau, et ces caisses étaient sa seule solution.

Mais plus elle s'approchait des objets flottants...

Son cœur se mit à accélérer brusquement quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de cercueils. Qui était dedans? Devait-elle les ouvrir? Était-ce des pièges?

Oui probablement. Mais elle voulait savoir.

Elle voulait être sûr que ce n'était pas... Non ça ne pouvait pas. Mais quand même...

Elle s'approcha d'un des cercueils et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand une détonation retentit.

\- AHHH!

La détonation venait du cercueil et il en sortie une main avec un fusil qui tourna sur elle-même.

Katniss était terrifiée. C'était quoi ce truc? Ils avaient créé des zombies? Et elle qui était coincée dans l'eau, entourée de tous ces cercueils...

Bon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça mais elle voulait survivre et l'urgence de sa situation lui commandait de réussir.

Elle prit son arc et arma une flèche, pour mettre en joue le cercueil où se trouvait le fusil...

Sauf qu'elle sursauta de peur quand un homme en sortit, détruisant le couvercle avec ses poings. Il ne l'avait pas vu et parlait tout seul.

_\- Ah! Enfin à l'air libre! Parce que bon, c'est pas que j't'aime pas mon vieux, mais tu as de l'odeur quand même._

Il ne ressemblait pas aux concurrents de l'arène. Ni à un zombie. Katniss commençait à douter... Etait-elle toujours dans l'arène? Oui forcément...

Elle devait s'en persuader, sinon... Si elle avait vraiment disparu de l'arène... Les conséquences seraient terribles pour sa famille.

Elle se concentra sur l'homme, mais son bras tremblait à force de garder l'arc bandé. Il était vraiment étrange, mais finit par la remarquer et leva les mains, oubliant qu'il tenait un fusil...

_\- Oulà! Bonjour ma colombe. Si t'es venue me dépouiller, tu t'es trompée d'adresse. Sauf si tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'à mon argent._

Il dit la dernière phrase en lui lançant un clin d'œil et Katniss en fut tellement choquée qu'elle lâcha un instant sa prise sur son arc.

_\- Bon, t'aurais pas du rhum par hasard?_

Sa façon de parler, et son air alcoolique... Ce n'était quand même pas...

\- Haymitch?

Euh... Non, vu la tête de l'homme en face d'elle.

_\- A vos souhaits! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et cette ravissante beauté devant moi a-t-elle un nom?_

Dernière explication possible : elle était tombée dans l'un des quartiers de l'horloge qui envoyait de puissantes hallucinations.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait de toutes façons pas rester ici. Elle baissa son arc et rangea sa flèche.

\- Je m'appelle Katniss. Où sommes nous, là, exactement?

_\- En plein milieu de la mer des Caraïbes, à quelques encablures de mon bateau, le Black Pearl._

Aucun doute, elle hallucinait. Suite à la dernière guerre, tout le reste du monde en dehors des douze districts, était contaminé. Et puis cette homme portait des vêtements très étranges même si leur état lui faisait penser qu'il devait sans doute venir d'un district pauvre. Mais il ne ressemblait ni à un mineur, ni à un agriculteur...

Et puis Capitaine d'un bateau? Impossible...

Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Le capitaine en question semblait chercher quelque chose dans le cercueil. Une flasque d'alcool, dont il but une gorgée avant de la tendre à Katniss qui refusa d'un geste de la main.

Puis elle entendit un craquement affreux et peu de temps après, Jack sortit un bras, mort, en os, du cercueil pour s'en servir comme rame.

_\- Tu m'en veux pas l'ami j'en suis sûr._

Il semblait s'adresser au squelette. Katniss avait la nausée... Mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas rester seule ici, surtout s'ils étaient vraiment au milieu de la mer.

\- Jack! Jack Attendez!

_\- C'est Capitaine Jack Sparrow! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, poupée?_

\- Laissez-moi venir avec vous, sur le Black Pearl. Juste le temps de trouver la terre ferme pour rentrer chez moi.

Le capitaine, donc, arrêta de ramer avec son bateau de fortune et la regarda quelques temps.

_\- Mmmh, c'est vrai qu't'as pas l'air d'être du coin. Allez viens, de toutes façons, je dois bientôt aller dans un port, on a quasiment plus de rhum._

Katniss ne remercia pas Jack mais se mit derrière le cercueil pour l'aider à avancer. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un navire aux voiles noires et la jeune fille se demanda si elle ne venait pas de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa courte vie.

* * *

Quelle étrange sensation.

C'était agréable. Vraiment.

Cloud tendit une main vers ce soleil qui le brûlait doucement, le forçant à cligner des yeux. Depuis quand était-il si brillant? Où étaient les nuages...

Il s'assit, prenant lentement la mesure de son état et du lieu où il se trouvait.

Ses derniers souvenirs le renvoyaient à son combat contre Sephiroth, qu'il avait vaincu, après avoir encaissé des coups terriblement violents. Sa survie tenait du miracle.

Mais il s'en était sorti... Avant de se prendre un tir dans l'épaule et d'engager un ultime combat contre les incarnés.

Il ne devrait pas être là. Pas ici, sur une plage, face à un horizon immense et bleu.

L'océan?

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu tel paysage?

Il devrait être mort. Il avait assez donné à la vie, il s'était assez battu. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ici? Pourquoi l'avoir réveillé?

Quel était cet endroit?

En se relevant, il constata que ses blessures avaient été guéries et que ses vêtements étaient comme neufs...

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté? Lui, qui était si fatigué de vivre...

Il avait tout donné à ce monde, absolument tout. Même ses amis.

Même ceux qu'il aimait.

Le ciel commença à se couvrir de sombres nuages noirs.

Cloud porta machinalement sa main sur la garde de son épée, accrochée dans son dos, s'assurant de sa présence, fidèle.

Le destin semblait vouloir qu'il se batte encore.

_\- Hé! Toi! Les mains sur la tête! Immédiatement!_

Son regard se porta doucement sur les hommes armés qui venaient d'apparaître non loin de lui. Ses yeux allèrent au delà, et il remarqua l'existence d'une ville, tout proche.

Il se détourna légèrement pour leur faire face.

_\- Attention! Tu tentes quoi que ce soit, on tire!_

Pour changer. C'était toujours pareil. Partout où il allait, il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui voulait sa peau. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, bien plus que les menaces.

Leurs fusils semblaient surgir d'une autre époque. Et les soldats n'avaient vraiment pas un équipement approprié au combat.

Où était-il tombé?

_\- On est où là...?_

Le ton qu'il employa trahissait sa lassitude profonde. Il pressentait l'embrouille totalement absurde... Et cela ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

_\- Encore un qui est venu dégrisé sur la plage... Vous êtes à Port Royal, siège de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, dans les mers des Caraïbes! Maintenant, levez-les mains bien en évidence!_

Le soldat avait dit tout ça, d'une traite, comme on répéterait une matricule, mais avec un ton las qui rivaliserait avec le sien.

Mais cette réponse l'exaspéra un peu plus. Il n'avait encore jamais foulé le pied à cet endroit... Lui qui avait pourtant beaucoup voyagé.

Soupirant, Cloud commença à avancer, en direction de la ville, dépassant les gardes, sans leur accorder un regard supplémentaire.

Tout cela l'agaçait.

Combien de temps allait-il errer ici avant de comprendre ce pourquoi on l'avait envoyé?

_\- Hé! Stop! Arrêtez-v..._

Le soldat venait de faire la connaissance avec une épée fusion qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Bien. Elle avait un énorme avantage: celle d'être particulièrement dissuasive pour quiconque n'en avait pas l'habitude. Et cela semblait être clairement le cas de ces braves soldats, qui baissèrent doucement leurs armes, quelque peu déstabilisés.

La pluie commença à tomber doucement, le rappelant à ses projets immédiats.

Cloud se détourna à nouveau et rangea l'épée dans son fourreau.

Port Royal, donc.

Une ville, un monde et une époque, totalement différents de ce qu'il connaissait.

Il était tellement blasé que cela ne le surprenait même plus.

La ville était active, vivante, bruyante malgré le climat...

Bien plus vivante que Midgar et que Edge, ravagées par la guerre, la misère et le désespoir. La pluie faisait toutefois précipiter tous les habitants à l'abri, désertant les rues, laissant le champ libre à Cloud.

L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, mais il s'en fichait complètement.

Il repéra rapidement une importante demeure, en haut de la ville.

Vu de loin... Un fort peut être?

Avec toute cette force armée, cela semblait logique.

Bon. Une destination, n'importe laquelle...

Il marcha presque tranquillement, suivant la veine principale de la ville, et prenant le temps de bien regarder les alentours, mais supportant difficilement l'odeur pestilentielle des lieux.

L'endroit avait une architecture franchement très archaïque. Mais semblait en travaux. Et où étaient passés tous les soldats?

_\- Stop! Qui êtes-vous? D'où venez-vous? Que voulez-vous?_

Ah. Tout de même, il en restait quelques uns.

Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui pose autant de questions.

Ces hommes étaient en train de monter la garde. Et le soldat qui le regardait n'avait clairement pas les mêmes fonctions que les précédents.

Il ferait bien demi tour... Mais pour aller où?

Sa Fenrir lui manquait cruellement, malgré son inutilité évidente dans un paysage entouré par la mer.

Les soldats se firent plus nombreux. Ils protégeaient cette imposante demeure, bien plus que la ville...

Ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur ce bâtiment hautement gardé, jusqu'à être attirés par une scène étrange.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et bien habillé, était traîné de force par un soldat. La pluie continuait de tomber avec force et lui brouillait un peu la vue, mais il était certain que l'homme était enchaîné.

Leur regard se croisèrent brièvement. Cloud resta un instant immobile, avant que le jeune homme ne décoche un violent crochet du droit dans la mâchoire de l'un des soldats pour se libérer et se mettre à courir dans sa direction.

_\- Aidez-moi! Je vous en prie!_

La pluie devint torrentielle, perturbant un peu plus sa vision. Mais Cloud sentit tout de même l'homme s'accrocher fermement à son pull. De plus en plus exaspérant.

_\- Reviens-ici t...! Ah!_

Le pauvre soldat, dont la mâchoire devait être déjà bien douloureuse, se retrouva avec un nez fracturé et fermement renvoyé vers le sol, tête la première, après avoir fait connaissance avec le poing de Cloud, passablement énervé.

_\- Stop! Recommences et j't'en met une entre les deux yeux!_

Cloud releva la tête doucement, en direction du second soldat qui l'interpellait. Il commencerait presque à avoir froid, à rester sous cette pluie battante...

_\- Ça suffit! Monsieur Turner, soyez raisonnable, voulez-vous? Et... Bon sang! Je refuse de discuter sous un ciel pareil! Rentrons._

_\- Je ne vais nulle part avec vous! Hééé! Mais arrêtez ça tout de suiiiite!_

Devant le civisme étrange dont faisait preuve ce qui devait être le chef de cette armée, Cloud ne se fit pas prier et attrapa par le col, le dit Turner, pour le traîner de force à l'abri de la pluie. Il en avait plus que marre d'être trempé.

_\- Ce sont des gens comme vous, dont j'ai cruellement besoin. Discutons, voulez-vous?_

Cloud arqua un sourcil et détailla un peu plus le personnage devant lui. Ce n'était pas un homme très grand, mais assurément plus aisé que ses compatriotes. Et doté d'une certaine assurance.

Discuter... Il n'avait pas très envie de discuter. Mais il fallait bien démarrer quelque part. Et s'il voulait partir d'ici, il lui était nécessaire de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_\- Vous n'êtes clairement pas d'ici, cela se voit. Et je vous épargnerais les questions d'usage auxquelles vous ne répondrez pas, semble t-il._

Enfin quelqu'un de compréhensif.

_\- Je suis Lord Cutler Beckett, gouverneur de la compagnie des indes orientales. Et voici Monsieur William Turner, qui va bien avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, vu la mission que je viens de lui confier. N'est ce pas Monsieur Turner?_

L'homme visé soutenait le regard du Lord. Cloud vit nettement sa mâchoire se serrer et ses muscles se tendre.

_\- J'aimerais que vous l'accompagnez... Il va avoir besoin d'aide, et j'ai moi-même terriblement besoin qu'il réussisse cette mission._

\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Cloud se détourna pour quitter cet endroit. Il venait à peine d'arriver, et voilà qu'on tentait de lui assigner une mission... Et pourquoi accepterait-il? Il voulait comprendre, pas se lancer dans une aventure sans fin...

_\- Très bien... Dans ce cas, je ferais tuer Mademoiselle Swan aux premières lueurs demain matin._

_\- NON! Attendez!_

Le jeune homme... William? Venait de se jeter sur son bras pour le retenir et plonger son regard dans le sien. Cela deviendrait presque une habitude...

_\- Attendez! Je vous en prie... Je vous en prie! Elisabeth est ma fiancée... Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt!_

Il détestait ça... Être supplié ainsi, comme s'il était capable de tout. Comme s'il pouvait tout résoudre... Comme s'il pouvait sauver tout le monde...

_\- Vous pouvez comprendre ça non? Je vous en prie. Aidez-moi à retrouver ce qu'il souhaite!_

Comprendre? Être prêt à tout pour quelqu'un qu'on aime... Oui, il connaissait. Mais il avait toujours échoué. Il vaudrait mieux...

_\- Pitié! Votre prix sera le mien!_

Ah... Voila que quelques souvenirs refaisaient surface...

Cloud se pinça l'arrête du nez, et fronça les sourcils, passablement énervé.

Allons bon.

"Elle" ne l'avait quand même pas envoyé ici pour aider cet homme à sauver sa dulcinée? Ce serait vraiment... Mais alors vraiment...

\- D'accord. Mais ne me demandez pas de sauver le monde. Je n'en ai plus la force.

Lord Beckett sourit, ravi de sa réponse.

_\- Oh non, rassurez-vous. Je n'ai pas besoin que le monde soit sauvé. Il est très bien comme il est. J'ai juste besoin d'une petite chose, minuscule, que Monsieur Turner prendra la peine de vous expliquer en détail. Libérez-le!_

Un soldat arriva près de William et ouvrit ses menottes. Après avoir frotté ses poignets, il lui tendit une main.

_\- William Turner._

Une poignée de mains... Qu'il refusa.

\- Cloud Strife.

Il était en train de faire une bêtise monumentale. Et Lord Beckett ne faisait que confirmer cette pensée.

_\- Je sais me montrer généreux, Monsieur Strife, envers tout ceux qui m'honorent et accomplissent leur devoir... Envers moi. Je suis puissant, très puissant. Ne l'oubliez jamais._

Cloud se détourna et quitta définitivement la pièce où ils avaient été accueillis, pour se retrouver dans la cour du fort. Le soleil l'agressa de nouveau. La pluie avait cessée.

Au moins, il aurait un but.

Quelque temps.

* * *

Elle était montée à bord du bateau juste derrière Jack. Enfin, le Capitaine Jack puisqu'il insistait un peu trop sur ce point.

Et il y avait plein de monde sur ce gigantesque bateau... Katniss n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu de navire aussi grand.

Des barques et des petites embarcations sur la route pour aller au Capitole, oui, mais là, cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir.

L'équipage n'était composé que d'hommes et ils la regardaient bizarrement. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous armés et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas tous les abattre avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur elle. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Jack.

_\- Euh Capitaine... c'est ça que vous êtes allé chercher?_

Il désigna Katniss de la tête et Jack la regarda comme s'il venait de se souvenir de sa présence.

_\- Oh non! Ça c'est... C'est personne en fait. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Gibbs, vous dormirez avec l'équipage ce soir. Sauf si la demoiselle préfère partager mes appartement..._

L'expression de Katniss lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers l'équipage, en sortant un bout de chiffon.

_\- Mes amis, voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici!_

Son enthousiasme retomba vite quand il vit la tête des autres hommes. Katniss observait la scène en se demandant si elle était vraiment victime d'une hallucination. Tout semblait si réel...

Mais elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Elle aurait peut être un indice en écoutant la conversation. L'homme qui s'appelait Gibbs s'approcha.

_\- C'est-à-dire qu'avec l'équipage, on s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus... Clinquant._

_\- Clinquant dis-tu?_

_\- Ben oui, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas fait un brin d'honnête piraterie._

Quoi? Des Pirates? Mais ça n'existait pas les pirates, à part dans les histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment le soir. Et le Capitole pensait vraiment qu'il allait arriver à la berner avec ça?

Le président Snow la prenait-il pour une idiote?

Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de coup de canons.

Jack avait déplié le bout de chiffon. On dirait...

_\- Une clé?_

_\- Mieux! Bien plus mieux! Ceci, mes amis, est le croquis d'une clé!_

Et à quoi servent les clés ?

_\- Les clés... déverrouillent... des trucs?_

_\- Exactement! Des coffres, plus précisément!_

Les soit-disant pirates se mirent à sourire et à commencer à parler entre eux. Gibbs s'adressa au Capitaine.

_\- Alors on cherche un coffre!_

_\- Non. Vois-tu l'ami, ça ne sert à rien de chercher la chose à déverrouiller si on a pas la chose qui la déverrouille puisque on ne pourra pas déverrouiller ce qu'on doit déverrouiller sans la chose qui la déverrouille. Tu saisis ?_

_\- Alors on cherche la clé?_

_\- Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens._

La scène était surréaliste aux yeux de Katniss mais elle n'en pouvait plus de rester sur place.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire bouger ce bateau?

Tout le monde la regarda et elle se sentit bien seule d'un coup. Elle devait rejoindre la terre ferme et retrouver l'arène. En admettant qu'elle soit vraiment dans la mer des Caraïbes, ce qu'elle avait toujours du mal à croire.

_\- Oui, avec un cap.. dans la direction... approximative...de... par là!_

Jack avait dit ça en consultant un drôle de petit objet, puis s'était rapidement retiré dans ses appartements, tandis que Katniss avait été emmenée dans ceux de Gibbs, ce dernier allant donc passer la nuit avec le reste de l'équipage.

Peu de temps après, elle avait senti le bateau bouger.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise et son estomac le lui rendait bien. Jamais elle n'était montée sur un bateau, auparavant, et sentir le sol ainsi bouger sous ses pieds la rendait malade.

Prenant une couverture, elle sortit sur le pont et décida que dormir dehors serait préférable. Si vraiment elle était dans l'arène, le ciel ne tarderait pas à s'illuminer pour afficher les portraits de ceux qui étaient tombés.

Elle attendit, attendit mais en vain. Le ciel resta désespérément sombre... Elle allait s'endormir quand elle entendit un grincement qui la fit sursauter. Saisissant son arc et préparant une flèche, elle alla se cacher derrière un canon,

C'était Jack. Il était sur le pont, une lanterne à la main, mais ne la vit pas et se dirigea vers une trappe dans le sol où il disparu.

Intriguée, Katniss le suivit. En bas de l'escalier, se trouvaient des hamacs où dormaient les autres hommes du bateau. Elle se couvrit la bouche et le nez, l'odeur était immonde, un mélange de transpiration et d'alcool. Jack continuait de descendre plus loin dans la cale et elle se dépêcha de le suivre en évitant les hamacs.

Une fois en bas, elle s'arrêta. Deux hommes discutaient à voix basse, Jack et un autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir. A vrai dire, elle ne comprit pas la moitié de la conversation mais il semblerait que Jack ait une dette à payer envers un certain Davy Jones et apparemment, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre.

Tout cela devenait beaucoup trop étrange pour faire partie de l'arène.

Si cela se trouve, elle avait vraiment atterri ailleurs. Dans un autre monde ou... Une autre époque? Non c'était impossible...

Le craquement du bois lui fit relever la tête. Il était temps de partir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait des ennuis si on la découvrait ici, à écouter aux portes. Elle remonta donc discrètement sur le pont du bateau.

Peu de temps après, il y eu un grand remue-ménage dans les quartiers de l'équipage et elle entendit la voix du Capitaine.

_\- Du mouvement! Je veux du mouvement!_

Tout le monde se mit brutalement à courir sur le pont pour faire avancer le navire le plus vite possible. Ce n'était pas normal.

_\- Capitaine où est-ce qu'on va?_

_\- Ah... euh... Terre!_

_\- Mais quel port?_

_\- J'ai pas dit port, j'ai dis terre! N'importe laquelle!_

Le Capitaine semblait affolé et Gibbs ne comprenait pas plus que Katniss la situation. Soudain Jack se mit à courir de façon étrange et disparu derrière un escalier, comme s'il se cachait. La jeune fille s'approcha.

_\- Euh Capitaine? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_\- Rien... Rien du tout._

Il ne voulut rien dire de plus. Quand le jour se leva, une île était en vue.

* * *

_\- Ah! C'est pas trop tôt! On va devoir naviguer en pleine nuit!_

Cloud monta à bord du navire qui avait été affrété à cette fichue mission. Il avait réfléchi longuement devant ce vaisseau... ce cercueil ambulant... Qu'était-ce donc comme navire? Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Et cela ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. C'était sur, ils allaient couler dès la sortie du port.

Il entendit William se disputer avec le capitaine de ce tas de bois, pour inciter celui-ci a prendre le large, malgré l'heure tardive, et décida de les rejoindre.

\- Un problème...?

_\- Et comment! A cause de ton hésitation..._

Qu'il continuait de s'énerver contre lui, et il allait vite décoller du pont.

_\- Le capitaine ne veut pas naviguer en pleine nuit! C'est un navire marchand. Ils ne prennent pas ce type de risque!_

Cloud passa entre les deux hommes et se dirigea vers la poupe du navire. Il grimpa sur le bastingage... Et abattit un coup violent de sa lame sur la chaîne de l'ancre du bateau, qui éclata brusquement sous le choc.

_\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites!?_

\- On s'en va. Avec ou sans vous.

Son épée retrouva son fourreau pendant que le capitaine du navire semblait vouloir s'arracher les cheveux. Cette histoire l'agaçait, comme cette journée, et le fait d'être coincé sur cette antiquité qui avançait au gré du vent, n'incitait pas à l'apaisement.

Les marins s'étaient activés brusquement, préférant obéir que d'affronter son regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le fuyait de la sorte.

Mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi.

_\- C'était peut être pas la peine de détruire l'ancre! Comment va t-on mouiller le navire maintenant?_

Jamais content celui-là.

\- Le but est que ce navire avance. Pas qu'il s'arrête.

_\- Où vas-tu? Il faut qu'on instaure un tour de garde!_

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir me réveiller s'il y a un problème...

Cloud se dirigea vers la cale du navire, pleine de tonneaux et de sacs. Ce n'était pas ses affaires tout ça. Même s'il avait été plus ou moins embauché pour assurer la sécurité d'un homme vraiment énervant et fatigant. C'était un pirate non? Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

Déposant sa lame contre le mur près de lui, il s'installa dans l'une des couchettes encore disponibles. Il aimerait bien dormir un peu, et profiter du calme de l'océan. En espérant ne pas être réveillé par les craquements sinistres de ce vieux tas de bois.


	2. Un excellent ragoût d'humains

Katniss s'était réfugiée sur le Pearl pour la nuit. Elle savait qu'ils ne viendraient pas la chercher jusque là.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle jouait à cache cache avec une tribu de cannibales sur cette île où Jack avait échoué le Black Pearl. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau dans l'arène.

Tout était allé de travers depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette île. L'équipage avait été capturé alors qu'ils avaient à peine fait 100 mètres. Muée par un instinct de survie, elle avait courue dans la forêt et avait réussi à leur échapper en se cachant dans une crevasse, pour n'en sortir qu'à la nuit tombée.

L'environnement lui rappelait l'arène. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu de cannibales ou même d'autochtones. En dehors des tributs personne ne vivait dans l'arène.  
Et pourtant, ceux-là semblaient connaître les lieux comme leur poche... Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas de poches.

Elle était passée près, très près de leurs fléchettes soporifiques et de leurs flèches aussi. Elle en avait d'ailleurs profité pour en récupérer quelques unes, vu qu'elle en avait perdu plusieurs des siennes dans la jungle mais depuis ce moment-là, moins de cannibales lui couraient après.

Une nuit, Katniss avait quitté sa grotte de fortune pour tenter d'aller chercher de quoi manger dans la cale du bateau. Cela lui avait permis de remarquer que les cannibales ne s'aventuraient pas jusqu'au navire et elle avait donc passé la nuit là-bas, dans les quartiers du capitaine.

Le village des cannibales demeurait introuvable mais elle se doutait qu'il se trouvait dans les montagnes.  
Elle avait tenté de les suivre pendant un moment mais ils avaient fini par la remarquer. Ayant mis des heures à les semer et elle n'avait plus retenté.

Elle était restée près de la plage, à surveiller l'horizon, en se disant que peut-être un bateau passerait par ici.

Mais personne n'était venu.

Ce qui lui laissait encore le doute... Elle était sûrement dans l'arène, sinon, quelqu'un serait venu... forcément.

Elle était sur le pont, regardant désespérément le ciel pour avoir un signe comme quoi elle se trouvait dans l'arène...

Mais comme chaque soir, rien ne vînt.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait quitté l'arène. Et probablement son monde, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Elle avait sorti une bouteille de rhum de la cale. Parce que ce soir elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de devoir lutter pour survivre, de voir qu'elle était probablement très éloignée de tous les gens qu'elle aimait... dans un monde peuplé de pirates et de cannibales...

Peut être qu'elle avait fini par mourir dans l'arène et que ce monde étrange était l'au-delà...  
Tout aussi terrifiant et dangereux que l'arène en tous cas.

Elle avala une autre gorgée de rhum.

La boisson brûlait sa gorge mais lui faisait un bien fou.  
Elle embrouillait son esprit, l'empêchant de trop réfléchir.

Dans l'arène, elle ne se serait jamais permis cela, mais elle était quasiment certaine maintenant de ne plus y être.

Et cela calmait sa faim aussi. Il n'y avait pas énormément de viandes à chasser sur cette île et elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se faire une canne à pêches convenable. D'autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de feu et le poisson cru, très peu pour elle.

Bon, il fallait quand même qu'elle s'enferme pour la nuit.

Elle retourna en titubant dans les quartiers du capitaine en évitant les pièges qu'elle avait posé à l'intention des cannibales. C'était étrange, elle avait l'impression que le bateau bougeait alors que pourtant, il était bien échoué.

Elle ferma la porte, la barra avec une poutre en bois et se jeta sur le lit, laissant tomber la bouteille de rhum sur le sol. A peine eut-elle touché l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

Hors de question.

Cloud et William étaient dans une chaloupe. William s'était jeté à l'eau. Qui est ce qui restait? Cloud bien sûr, qui saisit par le bras le marin, un peu trop confiant, propriétaire de la barque, et le projeta vers le navire qui les avait miraculeusement amené jusqu'ici.  
Oui.  
Hors de question qu'il saute à l'eau et qu'il se mette à nager comme cet imbécile.

Cloud s'installa à la place du marin, et commença à ramer. Son égo en prit un sacré coup.

Obligé de ramer.

Remarque à lui-même: Il avait ramé toute sa vie.

Aerith se moquait de lui.

En même temps, pourquoi était-il là, à ramer?

Tout ça était vraiment très loin de ses habitudes.

Il passa à côté de William, qui nageait toujours. Il fallait avouer que la barque avait un moteur qui tournait à la mako. Le pirate n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre à ce petit jeu.  
D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'on faisait, dans ces cas là?

Qu'est ce que Zack ferait... Un petit salut militaire?

Cloud fit un petit salut à William, et reprit sa route, le dépassant complètement.

\- _Hé! Nan mais franchement! Tu te crois drôle en plus!_

Drôle? Nan... C'était définitivement pas l'un des traits de son caractère. Il semblerait même que ce soit son plus grand défaut, d'après Yuffie.

Aerith lui disait la même chose...

Le choc de la barque sur le sable le ramena à la réalité. Il descendit et tira un peu plus leur petite embarcation de secours sur le sable, afin qu'elle ne soit pas embarquée par la marée.  
Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le bâtiment aux voiles noires que William cherchait tant... Mais pourquoi? Encore une ruine. Complètement échouée sur le rivage.  
Un grand coup de pied dedans, et il était sur de le voir se disloquer.

Franchement, les baffes que William avait reçu à Tortuga aurait du le faire renoncer.

_\- Bon! Merci pour l'aide! Vraiment!_

Il n'avait jamais eu mal à la tête. Mais bizarrement, la voix de William commençait à lui faire un effet approchant.

_\- Le Pearl a l'air complètement vide... Où sont-ils tous?_

\- Cette île est habitée.

\- _Quoi! Comment tu sais ça?!_

Cloud montra d'un mouvement de tête, la fumée qui s'élevait un peu en amont de la forêt.

\- _Il faut y aller! Sans perdre de temps! Je dois retrouver Jack, quoi qu'il en coûte!_

Il ne savait pas qui était ce Jack, dont parlait sans arrêt William, mais rien qu'à écouter ce dernier, il comprenait d'avance que son mal de tête allait empirer.

Toutefois... Son attention fut vite reporter sur le navire noir, échoué sur la plage. Il se sentait épié...  
Cloud sauta sur la proue du bateau, et atteignit le pont sans mal. Et il n'aima pas sa dernière découverte, alors qu'il portait machinalement sa main à son nez.  
Un navire sale, puant... S'il était noir, ce n'était pas pour rien...

Mais il avait l'air vide.

C'était bizarre...

Il avança doucement vers ce qui sembla être les quartiers principaux.  
Un léger craquement... Un rat peut être? Ce ne serait guère étonnant.

William l'appela en contre bas. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire deux minutes?  
Ses muscles se tendirent brutalement, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Quelqu'un venait de le mettre en joue... Après les fusils de l'antiquité, le voilà dans la ligne de mire d'un archer. Ou d'une archère, vu le regard de tueuse qu'elle lui adressait.  
C'était pas possible...

Si Zack avait été là... Il se serait déjà jeté à ses pieds, lui promettant de douces nuits au clair de lune... Et plus encore, vu qu'elle le menaçait avec une arme. Il adorait les filles compliquées.  
Quand lui...

Lui, il détestait qu'on lui complique la vie.

Donc ça allait être simple. Si elle ne baissait pas son arc... Elle allait faire un tour dans l'eau.  
Et vu sa tête... Cloud nota que cela lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

* * *

Évidemment, il fallait que des inconnus débarquent alors qu'elle avait vidé une bouteille de rhum la veille...

Et puis même si ce qui semblait être un pirate, grimpant sur le bateau d'une façon très laborieuse en râlant, n'avait pas l'air dangereux, le blondinet qui l'accompagnait avait tout d'un guerrier.  
Et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la taille de son épée. Katniss avait vu sa façon de se déplacer.  
Ce type n'était pas normal... Peut être le final que lui avait réservé Snow? En admettant qu'elle était toujours dans l'arène...

Mais il n'avait l'air d'être ni un pirate ni un cannibale, en fait il semblait même en total décalage avec ce monde. Ce qui conforta Katniss dans l'idée qu'il avait été envoyé par Snow pour la tuer...  
Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence quand l'attention de Katniss fut légèrement détournée par l'autre homme qui se prit les pieds dans un de ses pièges...

_\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs!?_

Alors qu'elle avait encore son arc braqué sur le guerrier, ce dernier se détourna, le regard blasé, comme si elle n'était pas là et se dirigea vers l'autre jeune homme...

Nan mais... N'importe quoi! Et voilà qu'il défaisait les pièges qu'elle avait mis des jours à monter!

Ils se prenaient pour qui ceux-là... Elle arma sa flèche pour tirer sur le guerrier qui lui tournait le dos...  
Au loin, elle aperçut la barque sur laquelle ils étaient arrivés, sur la plage.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à cet étrange duo sur le pont vérifiant qu'aucun d'eux ne faisait attention à elle et rangea, en silence, sa flèche, en replaçant son arc dans son dos.

Saisissant un bout de chiffon, elle recula vers le bastingage.

Dernier regard vers les invités, le pirate était en train de redescendre, clamant qu'il devait retrouver le reste de l'équipage rapidement et l'autre se retournait lentement vers Katniss.

Plus le temps de réfléchir.

Elle courut aussi vite que possible le long du pont, prit de l'élan en posant son pied sur le bastingage et s'élança dans les airs avant que quiconque ait pu la rattraper.

Accrochée fermement à sa corde, elle se laissa descendre et lâcha le bout quelques mètres au dessus du sol, faisant une roulade pour atterrir sans se casser quelque chose.

La barque.

Elle courut en direction de l'embarcation et la poussa dans l'eau.

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit blondinet qui descendait du Pearl.

Elle poussa plus fort sur la barque.

Il se rapprochait trop vite et elle lâcha son précieux butin, armant une flèche, pour la pointer droit sur lui.

\- T'approches pas! J'ai pas l'intention de te tuer mais j'ai besoin de cette barque et j'hésiterais pas si tu m'empêches d...

Une immense vague vint l'engloutir avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase et elle se retrouva sur la plage en train de recracher de l'eau de mer. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas lâché son arc.  
Elle se releva mais n'eut pas le temps de préparer une flèche que le blondinet était devant elle.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait celui-là?

\- C'est Snow qui t'envoies? Il n'a rien trouvé de plus astucieux pour me tuer? Ce n'est pas très finement joué de sa part!

Elle jouait les bravaches mais au fond, elle était terrifiée. Cet homme était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler mais elle ne baissa pas le regard.

* * *

C'était quoi encore cette histoire?

Maintenant qu'elle était sortie de sa cachette, il remarquait d'avantage ses vêtements et son arme. Et cela le perturbait un peu.

Elle semblait provenir d'une époque similaire à la sienne.

Les vêtements étaient simples, mais pratique, et son arc... N'était pas qu'un vulgaire bout de bois.  
Il fallait qu'il se méfie.

D'autant qu'elle paraissait tellement terrifiée que le moindre geste de sa part pourrait avoir des conséquences... Fâcheuses.

Que faire?

Il n'allait pas se battre contre elle. Il n'en avait pas envie.

Par contre...

Cloud se détourna de la jeune femme et attrapa le cordage de la barque pour ramener cette dernière sur la plage, et l'attacher solidement à un arbre.  
Il entendit la jeune femme paniquer et lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de cette barque...  
Et comme il n'avait pas confiance dans l'épave échouée sur la plage, lui aussi il avait besoin de cette roue de secours. Donc hors de question de la prêter à qui que ce soit.

Par ailleurs... Qu'elle le menace en permanence de son arc commençait vraiment à l'agacer.  
Il vit nettement les légers tremblements de ses mains, et comprit parfaitement que c'était la peur qui guidait ses gestes.

Mais là, entre un amoureux transi disparu dans la jungle et une petite brune psychopathe...

Non, il était désolé pour cette jeune fille, mais il n'allait pas arriver à rester patient.

Cloud se retourna brutalement et saisit d'une main le bras de la jeune femme qui tenait l'arc. Surprise , elle décocha sa flèche... Qu'il évita de justesse.

De son autre main, il prit son arc et lui arracha avec force.

Elle se débattit violemment... Comme si elle était persuadée qu'il allait lui faire du mal.  
Vraiment... Les filles, c'était définitivement pour Zack.

Jusqu'à présent, c'était elle qui tentait de le tuer. Pas l'inverse.

Il commença à revenir vers le bateau, en traînant par un bras la jeune femme brune derrière lui...

\- Ah! Qu'est ce que...

Nan mais sans rire.

A ce rythme, elle allait vraiment le tuer.

Il aurait du lui prendre ses flèches aussi! Ça lui aurait éviter de lui en planter une dans la cuisse.

\- Tch!

Il la regarda, énervé, et la jeta sur le sable sans ménagement. Elle commença à ramper très vite en arrière, sans le lâcher du regard... Comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus.  
Et elle finit par se relever pour détaler rapidement en direction de la forêt.  
Une de moins.

Il lui aurait bien demandé d'où elle venait, et où elle s'était procurée cet arc... Mais tant pis.  
Déjà qu'il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie... Il avait encore moins besoin d'une fille qui passait son temps à essayer de le tuer.

Il posa sa main sur la flèche, et la retira d'un coup. Le métal utilisé était le même que pour l'arc. Il comprit mieux pourquoi elle avait traversé si facilement ses vêtements, qui étaient pourtant fait pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité.

Mais bon, ils avaient quand même joué leur rôle. La plaie n'était pas profonde.

Il accrocha l'arc dans son dos, avec son épée, et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Puis-ce qu'ils étaient tous partis dans cette direction, autant en faire de même...

* * *

Elle avait observé toute la scène depuis la forêt. Son cœur allait exploser.  
Elle avait complètement paniqué.

Cet homme... Il avait une force incroyable. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas cherché à la tuer.

Katniss commençait à douter. D'autant qu'il avait eu l'air réellement intrigué quand elle avait parlé de Snow.

Mais la façon dont il lui avait arraché son arc... Elle avait encore mal au bras d'ailleurs...

Bon, il était parti dans la forêt, laissant la barque sans surveillance.  
Cela aurait pu être simple... mais elle devait récupérer son arc d'abord.  
Impossible de partir sans son arme.

Et pour ça, elle devait partir à la chasse au blondinet. Avec de beaux yeux bleus d'ailleurs... Raah!  
Ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails.  
Elle suivit la direction du blondinet tout en s'élevant dans les arbres.

Il fallait se faire aussi discrète que possible.

Après plusieurs jours passés à se faire traquer par des cannibales, elle avait fini par apprendre leurs techniques pour se déplacer silencieusement.

Elle était presque au dessus de lui.

Il s'arrêta.

Elle resta immobile, retenant sa respiration.

Son cœur faisait beaucoup trop de bruit, il allait forcément l'entendre...

Mais non, il reprit sa marche.

Elle souffla un peu et sortit silencieusement une flèche de son carquois.

Elle le rattrapa silencieusement.

Il semblait ne se douter de rien.

C'était le moment où jamais.

Elle sauta et atterri sur ses épaules. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle pointa le bout de sa flèche sur sa gorge.

\- Écoutes, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu veux et j'en ai franchement rien à faire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est récupérer mon arc et partir d'ici.

Les négociations échouèrent et elle se retrouva à terre avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé, l'épée du blondinet devant elle. Bon, mais pourquoi ? Elle voulait juste récupérer son arc...  
Mais si le blondinet avait voulu parler, il n'en eut pas le temps. Il se mit à chanceler et s'écroula juste à côté de Katniss.

Oh non... vu la fléchette plantée dans son cou c'était pas bon...

Mais Katniss senti bientôt le sommeil la gagner elle aussi.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle mit quelques temps à se rappeler où elle était.

Elle porta son regard sur son environnement.

Première information : elle était dans une cage.

Deuxième information : blondinet était là, toujours inconscient.

Troisième information : ils étaient suspendus dans le vide.

Dernière information : ils n'avaient plus d'armes. Ni son arc ni ses flèches, ni l'épée de l'endormi.

\- _Hé mais t'es la poupée que Jack avait ramenée! On t'croyait morte!_

Katniss se retourna dans sa cage. Enfin, elle se tordit le cou. Elle ne pouvait pas trop bouger sans bousculer l'autre là.

Elle vit alors deux autres cages suspendues dans le vide. Elle reconnu Gibbs et l'homme qui était arrivé en même temps que le blondinet.

\- Gibbs, que faîtes-vous ici? Où est Jack?

\- _Jack! Il est devenu le chef des Pelegostos. Ils pensent qu'il s'agit d'un dieu vivant qui a pris forme humaine. Et ils vont le libérer de sa prison charnelle!_

\- Le libérer? Comment ça?

\- _Comme ils ont libéré le reste de l'équipage. Regarde avec quoi ont été faites ces cages._

Katniss porta alors un regard attentif aux cages. Mais ces barreaux... cela ressemblait à... à des os...  
Elle ne put retenir un cri et bascula en arrière en butant contre le blondinet.  
Blondinet qui commençait d'ailleurs à se réveiller.

* * *

Mais qu'elle arrête de gesticuler comme ça... Et de le secouer aussi.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de dormir tranquille dans ce pays?

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait au juste?

Comment ça ils étaient suspendus au dessus du vide?

\- _C'est qui celui-là? Il a l'air bien trop propre sur lui pour être honnête._

\- _Un garde du corps._

La voix de William. Ça lui avait manqué tiens. Surtout avec la touche d'ironie finement sous entendue.

\- _Un garde du corps de qui?_

\- _T'occupes._

Bon, niveau bruit et confort, la gamine avait raison, l'emplacement de leur cage ne paraissait pas merveilleux.  
Cloud ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il y avait trois cages apparemment, toutes suspendues par un cordage, sur le flanc d'une falaise.

D'un seul coup, il se dit qu'ils ont eu de la chance, en voyant les autres groupes totalement entassés les uns sur les autres.

Enfin... De la chance.

Il aurait préféré être tout seul, tant qu'à faire.

Et surtout pas avec cette fille qui le harcelait.

\- _On ne peut pas rester là comme ça! Il faut agir!_

Oui oui... Chacun ses problèmes, hein?

Sans un mot, Cloud se mit debout dans la cage, en se tenant aux barreaux de celle-ci, mais en la faisant tanguer légèrement.

Des barreaux en os, il fallait préciser.

Un première pour le soldat.

La fille le supplia d'arrêter de bouger. Il sentit qu'elle hurlerait bien, si la peur ne l'en empêchait pas.  
Bien entendu, il n'a plus son arme et ça, en revanche, ça l'agace prodigieusement.

\- _Passez les jambes à travers et tâchez de grimper!_

\- _En avant, on aura besoin de tout le monde sur le Black Pearl !_

Cloud les regarda tous s'exciter à grimper contre la paroi, en hurlant bien sûr. Ils ne savaient pas qu'une évasion rimait avec discrétion?

\- _C'est pas vrai. Y'aura pas besoin de tout le monde pour appareiller. 6 hommes pourraient suffire._

_\- Oh..._

_\- D'accord!_

_\- En avant !_

La jeune femme sembla avoir retrouvé son calme et décida qu'il fallait faire pareil vu l'urgence de la situation.

Mais avant de la voir se lancer dans cette ascension sans lui, il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui, une main sur sa bouche, la sommant de se taire et de ne plus bouger.

_\- Dépêchez-vous allez allez. Allez allez, allez allez allez allez vous n'avez rien dans le ventre ou quoi ! Allez jusqu'au sommet._

_\- Arrêtez ! Stop !_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Stop ! Chut chut..._

Elle se débattit au début, mais mit fin rapidement à sa révolte. Elle devait voir ce qu'il voyait.  
Un garde, qui marchait le long d'un pont suspendu.

Cloud relâcha doucement la jeune femme.

Les cages avait, semblait t-il, arrêté de s'agiter. Mais un cri lui fit tourner la tête en direction des groupes.  
 _  
\- Un serpent ! Haaaaaaaaaa !_

La suite lui arracha un soupir. Leur bêtise allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui.  
A la vue de la cage qui tombait dans le gouffre, la jeune fille se raccrocha fermement aux barreaux, le regard envahit par la panique... Sans doute à l'idée qu'elle puisse finir comme eux. Oui, elle. Lui, il a vu pire qu'une chute de 50 mètres.

Bon, à part ça, le problème devenait vraiment urgent: ces imbéciles avaient donné l'alerte en hurlant dans leur chute.

Cloud grimpa jusqu'en haut de la cage et brisa d'un coup sec, plusieurs os pour sortir... Non sans provoquer une nouvelle réaction de peur chez sa colocataire de fortune.  
Il sorti de la cage aisément, et attrapa le cordage pour maintenir son équilibre.  
La jeune femme sembla hésiter... Il sentait qu'il allait se faire rembarrer mais...

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Mais, comme il l'avait prédit... Elle ignora superbement sa main et le rejoignit toute seule avec une facilité étonnante.

\- Aides toi du câble pour poser rapidement tes pieds bien à plat sur le flanc de la montagne... Et marche jusqu'en haut.

Sur l'instant, il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il ne parlait pas à l'un de ses compagnons habituels, qui aurait assimilé cet effort à une véritable promenade de santé.

Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait, user de toutes ses forces pour se hisser le long de l'épaisse corde, et tenter désespérément de faire comme il l'avait dit, à savoir poser ses pieds sur la falaise et marcher en s'aidant de la traction de ses bras...  
Il aurait mieux fait de se taire et de la prendre sur son dos.

Ça aurait été plus vite.

Il s'engagea derrière elle. Mais quelque chose clochait.

Cloud vit la jeune fille décrocher subitement.

Sans réfléchir, il enroula rapidement le lien autour de son bras droit et la rattrapa avec son bras gauche.  
La tension exercée sur la corde était vraiment énorme, et il s'étonna que celle-ci ne se soit pas encore rompue.

Il prit toutefois le temps d'analyser la situation: lui, se tenant debout sur une pente à 90°, à l'aide d'un cordage enroulé autour de son bras droit, avec un paquet hyper tendu et agité qui devait bien peser ses 50 kilos, retenu par son bras gauche... Le tout au dessus d'un gouffre vertigineux.  
Et tout ça sans filet de sécurité.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui complique toujours l'existence?

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Ils devaient avancer et, même si Cloud avait certaines capacités, marcher dans une telle situation, avec un seul bras, n'était vraiment pas possible.  
Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme avait une peur panique qui la poussait à la survie, et il la sentit clairement grimper sur son dos, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille, libérant ainsi son bras gauche.  
C'était quelque peu déstabilisant. Mais il y avait plus urgent.

Mais si elle pouvait arrêter de l'étrangler, ce serait tout de même mieux!

Cloud reprit son escalade, avant de remarquer qu'il devait accélérer. Ils se faisaient devancer par l'autre équipe... Et Cloud n'aimait pas perdre.

Arrivé enfin en haut, la jeune femme s'étant écartée de lui aussi vite qu'elle lui était tombée dessus, il entreprit de retrouver son arme.

Il entendit vaguement William hurler, en direction de la forêt et ses yeux virent nettement la jeune fille courir un peu plus loin pour fuir les... Nan mais... Pas possible.  
Les cages en os, c'était suspect. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde se retrouver au milieu d'une bande d'indigènes qui n'avaient qu'une ficelle en guise d'uniforme et qui le menaçaient avec des lances et des petites fléchettes... Oh mais...

Cloud se décala vivement pour éviter l'une d'elle, et assomma les pseudos gardes venus se mettre devant lui, d'un coup sec derrière la nuque.

Il commença à courir lui aussi, tout en cherchant sa lame. Lame qu'il trouva rapidement à côté d'un trône... D'os.

Au moins, même si le goût était douteux, il y avait une certaine harmonie dans la décoration de l'ensemble du camp.

A l'instant où il se baissa pour saisir la garde de son épée, sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres au dessus de celle-ci.

Juste devant lui, son ancienne colocataire s'apprêtait à faire de même, avec son arc et son carquois. Mais elle aussi avait suspendu son geste. Ils se regardaient à nouveau en chiens de faïence, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre un quelconque mauvais coup.

Ne voyant certainement rien dans son regard, vu que les mauvais coups, c'était elle, et pas lui, qui les commettait, Faudrait pas l'oublier!

La jeune femme attrapa ses affaires et détala rapidement en direction de la forêt.

Cloud récupéra son épée... Pour menacer immédiatement les gentils cannibales, maintenant que les connexions étaient faites entre la folie des ossements et la grande marmite en pleine ébullition au milieu de la place.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était désormais tout seul, face à eux. Tous les autres avaient fuit dans la forêt, sans doute dans la direction du navire...

Soupir.  
S'il ne revenait pas à temps, ils allaient l'abandonner là, pendant que sa colocataire quittera l'île à la rame et avec sa barque!

Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer les Robinsons.

Il abattit un coup violent sur le sol, provoquant une faille épouvantable dans la roche et disloquant cette dernière.

Les autochtones s'affolèrent... Mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un steak.

Un morceau de la falaise se décrocha... Ce qui tombait à pic. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Il couru et sauta sur celui-ci, maintenant son équilibre pendant que la roche ravageait la forêt sous elle. Cela lui donnait un peu l'impression de surfer en pleine nature... Tout droit vers l'épave de navire dont le voyage futur ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.


	3. Fuite en avant

Katniss avait élu domicile sur le pont. Oui, tout l'équipage dormant dans la cale, elle avait du gentiment décliné leur invitation plus que suspecte à les rejoindre, alors qu'ils insistaient sur le fait que quand y a de la place pour un dans un hamac, y a de la place pour deux.

Elle vit vaguement le blondinet qui s'était installé à l'autre bout du bateau. Très bonne idée.  
Elle avait réussi à chopper une couverture c'était déjà ça.  
Tout était éteint sur le bateau et elle se sentait exténuée.  
La journée avait été éprouvante d'ailleurs...

Et si maintenant elle était certaine de ne plus être dans l'arène, elle se demanda dans quel monde étrange elle était arrivée.  
Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi penser des nouveaux, surtout blondinet... il n'avait rien répondu quand Jack avait demandé qui osait squatter son navire. Et Jack n'avait pas insisté.  
Il fallait dire qu'il ne donnait pas vraiment envie qu'on lui parle avec son air toujours un peu blasé.

Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie, quand le câble avait lâché. Et s'il avait voulu la tuer, il avait eu plein d'occasions.  
Il aurait aussi pu laisser les cannibales s'occuper d'elle mais non, il l'avait aidé à sortir de cette maudite cage.

Il lui avait tendu la main quand elle courait après le Pearl et n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher aux cordages.

Elle avait aussi bugué quand elle l'avait vu surfer sur une falaise en train de s'écrouler.  
Elle regarda blondinet dont l'attention semblait entièrement prise par l'océan.  
Ce si vaste océan... terrifiant.. Le Capitaine avait insisté pour rester près des terres.  
Puis il avait eu une discussion avec son second.  
Une dispute avait éclaté quand Will avait dit vouloir le compas de Jack pour une certaine Elizabeth.

Elle n'avait pas tout compris mais ils avaient fini par trouver un cap.  
Vers où? Mystère.

Katniss se retourna dans sa couverture.

Elle avait mal au bras aussi. Une flèche lancée par un cannibale l'avait frôlée d'un peu trop près.  
Elle s'était fait un bandage de fortune en récupérant un chiffon qui traînait par là.  
Elle craignait un peu l'infection mais Jack avait refusé qu'elle emprunte une bouteille de rhum pour laver la plaie.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Finalement elle se releva en poussant un soupir et recompta ses flèches pour la énième fois.  
Douze, oui, elle en avait douze, pas une de plus, pas une de moins et le chiffre ne changeait pas à chaque fois.

Exaspérée de ne pas trouver le sommeil elle se leva et commença à marcher sur le pont, en jetant des coups d'œil au drôle d'oiseau blond.

Il était bizarre.

Elle se dirigea vers lui.

Elle détestait sentir le bateau tanguer sous ses pieds, cela la rendait malade.  
Retenant un haut-le-cœur, elle arriva à la hauteur de ce bien curieux compagnon et s'assit sur le bastingage.

Il ne montra pas signe de l'avoir vu et ils restèrent ainsi en silence. Katniss balançait ses jambes au-dessus de l'eau en contemplant l'océan. Finalement, elle se décida à parler.

\- Merci... pour m'avoir évité de tomber dans le vide.

Pas de réaction... ou peut être un infime hochement de tête. Bon ok, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour parler avec les gens. Encore moins pour dire merci. Mais elle s'était quand même attendu à une autre réaction.

\- Je m'appelle Katniss.

Nouveau silence. Ils allaient pas aller loin comme ça.  
Elle reporta son regard sur la mer. La lune brillait fort cette nuit.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Dans le district 12, il n'y avait pas d'étendue d'eau, hormis les flaques de boue dans les rues.

C'était vraiment joli.

Maintenant qu'elle était sûr de ne plus être dans l'arène, elle avait une petite idée d'où elle était.  
Sûrement dans le passé... et sûrement là où Jack avait dit... la mer des Caraïbes...

\- Tu as l'air aussi perdu que moi ici. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là, ni comment je suis arrivée ici...

Toujours pas de réaction, elle se demanda un instant s'il comprenait sa langue puis se rappela qu'il lui avait parlé.

\- Comme nous ne savons pas où nous sommes, il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on reste ensemble, pour survivre.

Jack a l'air d'avoir plein d'ennuis. Je dirais que les cannibales n'étaient qu'un début.

Mmmh, il était peut être sourd...

\- C'est toujours mieux que de devoir s'entre-tuer dans une arène je suppose

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase à voix basse en regardant ses jambes se balancer au-dessus de l'océan.

* * *

Katniss, donc.

Il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Dans la forêt, c'était une vraie sauvageonne. Et là... Elle donnait juste l'impression d'être un petit écureuil qui se cherchait une cachette. D'autant qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de naviguer.

S'il y avait quelqu'un de perdu ici, c'était elle. Définitivement.

Lui, personne ne venait l'ennuyer, et il était ravi.  
Enfin... C'était sans compter sur la petite brune qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'elle se tenait le bras fermement et son visage semblait marqué par la douleur.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, sans un geste supplémentaire.

\- Tu es blessée?

Elle sursauta tellement fort qu'elle manqua de tomber du bastingage. Mais il la retint par l'épaule avant qu'elle ne finisse par faire le grand plongeon. Épaule douloureuse semblai t-il, vu le gémissement contenu.

Il se redressa et se rapprocha d'elle, inquiet. Laissez les gens souffrir, c'était pas son truc.  
Elle chercha à descendre, clamant que ce n'était rien, mais il la retint et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à rester tranquille.

Cloud défit doucement le bandage de fortune et soupira devant l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Attends...

Il jeta le tissu sale à la mer. C'était pas la peine qu'elle mette un truc pareil sur sa plaie. Autant laisser à l'air libre.

Cloud regretta toutefois de ne pas avoir de matérias sur lui. Il allait devoir faire sans... Et dans un monde pareil, cela n'allait pas être extraordinaire... Il se dirigea vers la cale pour récupérer une bouteille de rhum pendant que l'équipage dormait et revint vers Katniss, dont le regard était devenu très méfiant.

Cela ne va pas être agréable, mais il faut nettoyer un peu ta blessure...

Il tendit la main vers son bras et s'employa à dégager un peu plus les tissus ensanglantés. Ce n'était pas très profond. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme détourner le regard pour le braquer sur l'océan, pendant qu'il dévissait le bouchon de son antiseptique de fortune.

\- Cloud Strife.

Il la vit tourner la tête vers lui, étonnée, avant de pousser un gémissement quand le liquide blanc brûla sa peau.

\- Désolé.

Cloud reposa la bouteille et relâcha le bras de Katniss. Il porta sa main sur sa manche qu'il tira pour la décrocher de la coque qui protégeait son épaule... Laissant apparaître un petit ruban rouge... Qu'il commençait à oublier.

Balayant cette pensée rapidement, il s'employa à faire un nouveau bandage au bras de la jeune femme.  
Il l'entendit le remercier et hocha simplement la tête pour toute réponse.

Estimant le bandage correct et sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur lui, il décida de s'éloigner d'elle, pour aller trouver un endroit où il pourrait dormir. C'était sans doute dans ces moments là qu'il se sentait le plus vulnérable... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croise son regard à cet instant, ayant toujours l'impression qu'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert...  
C'était en tous cas l'impression qu'on lui avait toujours donné.

Aider les autres... C'était plus fort que lui, mais cela ne lui avait amené que des problèmes jusqu'à présent.

Donc il faudrait qu'il arrête de se comporter comme ça.  
Où ça allait mal se finir...

Comme toujours.

La nuit était agréable. Il ôta son arme pour s'asseoir à la poupe du bateau. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Katniss qui le fixait depuis le bastingage où il l'avait laissé. Il se comportait comme un imbécile.  
Mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

* * *

Elle était de retour dans l'arène... la première, dans la forêt.  
Il y avait la petite Rue avec elle, discrète, agile, souriante...

Quelque chose clochait pourtant...

Il y avait une tache rouge sur sa poitrine.  
Katniss tourna la tête... Gale... Non c'était impossible, il n'avait pas été choisi...  
Peeta apparu à côté de lui, une arme à la main...  
Puis sa mère... et Prime... Non, pas Prime, elle s'était portée volontaire à sa place lors de la moisson.

Prime qui avait un arc... qui allait la tuer...

Katniss hurla, lui cria d'arrêter, que c'était impossible, que tout ça n'était pas réel...

La flèche partit... Elle avait visé en plein cœur...

Elle se sentit tomber en arrière...

Et une violente douleur dans le bras la ramena à la réalité. La jeune fille était un peu perdue. Elle était tombée de l'endroit où elle s'était endormie pour atterrir sur sa blessure. Mais elle était encore dans son rêve, son cauchemar...

Elle avait du mal à respirer à cause de la peur. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle... elle vit des cheveux blonds.

\- Peeta?

Déception. Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était resté dans l'arène...alors qu'elle en avait disparu...

Snow l'avait mise en garde... si elle ne jouait pas le jeu, si elle tentait de fuir alors sa famille...  
Elle revit ce qu'ils avaient fait à Gale et l'image de sa petite sœur s'imposa. C'en était trop pour son corps.

Elle couru vers le bastingage et vomit tout ce qu'il restait dans son estomac.  
Tout son corps tremblait, elle se laissa glisser pour finir à genoux contre le bord du bateau.  
Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour tenter d'arrêter de trembler.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Peeta soit là, ou même Haymitch... n'importe qui... quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse... quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre. Mais elle était très loin de chez elle et à cause de ça, elle avait sûrement condamné toute sa famille... peut être même son district...  
Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, essayant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient.

Elle sentit une couverture tomber sur son dos et releva la tête. C'était Cloud. Elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.  
Ce n'était pas son genre de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant des inconnus...

Il était trop prévenant et elle n'aimait pas ce genre de personnes. Elle avait appris à s'en méfier depuis longtemps.

Aussi quand il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et tendit une main vers son épaule, elle recula instinctivement.  
Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre... Il ne pouvait pas comprendre de toute façon.

Katniss inspira un grand coup et se releva. Ses mains tremblaient toujours un peu mais elle les cacha sous la couverture.

\- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

Elle entendit du bruit qui venait de dessous le pont et vit apparaître Jack sur le pont, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

\- _Qui a crié?_

C'était maintenant qu'il réagissait celui-là? Puis il regarda Katniss et Cloud. Il sembla comprendre quelque chose.

Il fit une révérence.

\- _Oh excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger!_

Et repartit sous le pont comme s'il avait surpris une scène qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Katniss était outrée et en oublia un instant sa peur. Un instant seulement.  
Elle devait trouver un moyen de partir absolument. Elle devait retourner dans l'arène... pour Peeta... pour Gale... pour sa famille, elle avait promis de les protéger.

Elle était dans ses réflexions quand elle remarqua que Cloud la regardait toujours.

\- Tu devrais retourner dormir un peu. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers son arc.

* * *

_\- Terre en vue!_

Ça tombait bien. Même pas deux jours sur ce navire que Cloud en avait déjà marre.  
Entre le manque d'hygiène, de réserve alimentaire, d'espace et de calme, ce voyage avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs très vite, au point qu'il avait songé plus d'une fois à envoyer cette épave, là où elle devrait être... Par le fond.

Et il dormait mal. En plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, d'ordinaire, mais il y avait un minimum vital tout de même. Que la présence d'une gamine sur le pont ne faisait que détruire chaque nuit.

La nuit prochaine, si elle refusait encore d'avaler quelques gorgées de rhum... Il la ferait boire de force.  
 _  
\- Terre on a dit! Mon gars!_ _Hop! Avec les autres! Les voiles et tout!_

Il était accoudé sur le bastingage et corrigea une partie de sa pensée. S'il devait envoyer l'épave par le fond... Ce sera bien entendu avec son capitaine.

\- _Les canots à la mer! Tout le monde descend!_ _Monsieur Gibbs! Où est mon chapeau!_

Gibbs dirigea son doigt vers le ciel.

\- _La haut mon capitaine._

_\- Ah mais! C'est malin! Attrapez ce singe! Mettez le dans une cage!_

_\- Oui mon capitaine!_

Cependant, un nouveau cri du singe stoppa bien vite le mouvement de l'équipage. Cloud leva les yeux vers l'animal, pour découvrir, avec surprise, que celui-ci était retenu fermement par le veston... Ce dernier fermement planté par une flèche dans le poteau sur lequel il narguait tout le monde...

Ça le ferait presque sourire. Il détestait cet animal, qui passait son temps à venir essayer de fouiller ses poches la nuit, et encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait vu se transformer en squelette au clair de lune.

Un singe mort-vivant... Immortel, lui avait répondu Jack.

\- _Enfin quelqu'un d'utile sur ce navire!_

Les pirates se mirent tous à baver. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Ils bavaient devant le spectacle que Katniss leur donnait, à grimper le long du mat pour récupérer sa flèche, le singe et le chapeau.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt jolie, dans sa tenue, qu'il pourrait presque qualifier de combat.  
Tout lui rappelait son époque, chez elle. Et son monde semblait être aussi triste que le sien. Sinon, pourquoi une jeune fille de quoi... 16 ans? Pourquoi aurait-elle un tel instinct de survie? Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'un arc et de flèches finement aiguisées?  
Pourquoi ferait-elle, comme lui, des cauchemars aussi horribles, une fois la nuit tombée...  
Il croisa son regard un bref instant. Un bref instant où il l'a vit sourire légèrement. Mais il ne su quoi répondre, trop pris par ses pensées sombres.

Cloud regarda Katniss redescendre avec aisance et tendre le chapeau à Jack.  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bastingage pour rejoindre l'équipage qui avait commencé à descendre dans les canots et jeta un oeil en contre bas.

\- _Ah non! NON!_

Trop tard.

Cloud atterri dans le canot, un peu violemment il est vrai. Il aurait pu se retenir.  
 _  
\- Nan mais ça va pas!_

William remonta à bord du canot, trempé... Et furieux.  
En fait. Au fond. Ça avait le mérite de le distraire. Rendre furieux le prince William l'amusait. Un peu. Il tendit la main pour rapprocher le canot de l'échelle accrochée au navire.

\- _AAH!_

William, encore lui. Il fallait toujours qu'il lui rappelle son existence.  
Il criait à cause de la cage qu'il venait de recevoir entre les mains. Cage qui contenait le petit singe.  
Cloud leva la tête et vit Katniss un peu amusée aussi par la situation.  
Elle les rejoignit rapidement, mais au moment de sauter dans le canot, il la vit nettement devenir anxieuse, fixer l'eau sous elle, et hésiter.

Toujours debout dans la barque, il se pencha un peu vers elle et l'attira de force à l'intérieur.  
Elle n'était pas rassurée... Vu la force avec laquelle elle serait son bras.

La barque tangua un peu, mais rien de très grave.

\- _Mais vous avez pas fini? Je vous signale qu'ils sont tous partis! On ne les rattrape...ra... Qu'est ce que tu fais?_

\- Pousses toi.

William soutint son regard quelques secondes, et finit par lui laisser la place, pour aller rejoindre Katniss assise à l'arrière.

Cloud s'installa et commença à ramer... En faisant presque décoller le canot. Faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se retenir. Surtout en voyant qu'il a failli perdre les deux autres occupants en un seul coup de rame.

Il rattrapa aisément les autres canots, et s'engagea sur une large rivière, qui s'enfonçait dans les terres. Il interrogea du regard William, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il ne savait rien sur leur destination.

Bon...

Un petit coup de rame, et il se retrouva juste à côté de Gibbs, dont il saisit l'épaule.

\- Où va-t-on?

\- _Voir... Une femme. Ouais..._

C'était quoi cet air faussement effrayé? William se rapprocha d'eux.

_\- Tout l'équipage? Pour une seule femme?_

_\- Ouais..._

Et bien. Là, pour le coup, la situation commençait à piquer sa curiosité. La dernière "femme" de son monde qui avait mérité le déploiement de toute une armée... N'était pas à proprement parlé, humaine.

La végétation se fit plus dense autour d'eux, et la luminosité disparu.  
Cloud sentit une présence sombre dans la forêt. Quelque chose de silencieux, observateur, qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Il vit du coin de l'œil, Katniss s'avancer près de lui, mine de rien et peu rassurée par cette nouvelle ambiance.

_\- On est arrivé! Laissons les canots ici. Et surtout... Ne touchez à rien!_

Cloud se redressa pour attraper la balustrade devant lui et attacher le canot. Ils venaient d'arriver au coeur de cette forêt, dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit village baigné par une douce lumière, malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Un village étrangement calme.

Il regarda Katniss sortir rapidement de leur embarcation, suivit par William.

\- _Jack! Où nous emmenez-vous!? Quel est cet endroit!?_

_\- Chut! Taisez-vous! Ne la brusquez pas! Je ne veux pas finir dans l'une de ses maudites potions..._

Cloud était de plus en plus perplexe. L'équipage et son capitaine s'approchèrent d'une petite maison en particulier, qui n'avait absolument rien d'hospitalier. Peut être était-ce à cause de tous ces ossements qui recouvraient une partie de la façade? Ou des animaux morts accrochés à la porte? Allez savoir...

 _\- Ainsi donc, te voilà... Jack..._ _Je savais que le vent finirait par te ramener vers moi..._

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une étrange femme au regard sombre... Et au sourire mystérieux. Presque cruel.

* * *

Katniss était effrayée et tendue. Elle avait pris son arc dans sa main, juste au cas où. Cet endroit ne la rassurait pas.

Et cette femme là, elle était vraiment étrange.  
Sa main se crispa sur son arme et elle dirigea discrètement sa main vers une flèche.  
Mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Cloud. Son regard et un léger mouvement de tête lui indiquèrent d'arrêter son geste.

La jeune femme rangea la flèche mais ne se détendit pas pour autant.

Elle préféra rester en retrait et écouter la conversation en observant les objets présents à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Elle vit un serpent... jaune... elle n'avait jamais vu ça.

Il y avait aussi des bocaux pendus par une corde. Ils étaient opaques et Katniss n'en était finalement pas mécontente.

Elle aurait juré avoir vu des choses bouger à l'intérieur.

Non, elle n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas cet endroit.  
Discrètement, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de la porte.  
Mais encore une fois Cloud la rattrapa par le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin?  
Elle tenta de se débattre mais il resserra légèrement sa prise.  
Une voix les interpella.

\- _Vous deux là!_

Tout le monde se retourna.

\- _Maintenant que j'ai votre attention... approches, jeune fille, je voudrais te voir._

Katniss n'avait vraiment pas l'intention d'approcher. Si elle n'était pas déjà aussi tendue que la corde de son arc, elle se serait raidie encore plus. Elle avait peur de cette espèce de folle et de son faux sourire.

\- _Allons, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ma chérie._

Katniss ne bougeait toujours pas.

Cloud, sûrement fatigué de la situation, l'attira vers cette femme... Tia Dalma. Elle se dégagea violemment de la prise du blond qui sembla surpris, mais son poignet fut attrapé par la sorcière.  
La jeune fille la fixa du regard, tentant de retenir ses tremblements.  
La magie, c'était dans les contes de fées et elle, elle avait tout d'une méchante reine...

Tia regardait sa main. Son regard avait changé, elle y voyait... quoi? Une forme de... compassion?

\- _Ma pauvre chérie. Ton passé est marqué par le sang et la peur... Le sang que tu as répandu._

Katniss retira précipitamment sa main en évitant de regarder les autres.  
Oui elle avait tué... Elle n'avait pas eu le choix... pour survivre... pour sa famille.  
Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Elle devait partir.

\- _Tu les rejoindras. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais pas maintenant... le trajet est encore long._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- _Tu comprendras quand il le faudra._

Tia allait se détourner mais quitte à être venue, autant avoir des réponses. Katniss attrapa fermement son bras.

\- J'en ai assez des énigmes! Donnez-moi des réponses claires! Pourquoi suis-je ici? Qu'est-il arrivé à ma famille? et à...

_\- ...à Peeta? c'est ça? Ou bien peut être plutôt à Gale? Oui, je sais ce qui agite ton petit cœur même si tu refuses de le voir..._

\- Taisez-vous!

_\- Aaaah... la petite Katniss ne veut pas qu'on parle de ses sentiments! Elle croit que ça la rend vulnérable._

Tia se dégagea sans mal de sa poigne, lui tourna le dos brutalement et continua sans la regarder.

\- _Si tu veux rejoindre l'un ou l'autre, tu vas devoir rester avec Jack, au moins pour un temps!_

Mais Katniss entendit à peine la fin de la phrase.  
Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle sortit en claquant la porte et s'accouda à la barrière devant la cabane.  
Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour tenter de calmer l'affolement de son cœur.  
Ses mains étaient crispées sur la barrière. Elle avait horreur de ça, horreur d'être mise à nue comme ça...

Le Président Snow savait tout ça et il jouait avec...

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

* * *

Entendre de telles révélations l'avait rendu triste sans en connaître la raison.  
Mais cela avait un peu plus accentué son agacement aussi.  
Cloud n'aimait pas les gens qui s'amusaient à fouiller dans l'esprit des autres, pour sourire ensuite devant leur fragilité et leur colère.  
Katniss avait souffert d'entendre ça.

Son comportement, cette histoire d'arène, ses vêtements et son équipements, et le sang qu'elle aurait versé... Quelle vie avait-elle pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant?

\- _Et toi mon mignon..._

Cloud reporta son regard sur cette femme un peu trop manipulatrice à son goût et qui se rapprochait un peu trop près aussi.

\- _Tu n'as pas le même désir que les autres... De rentrer chez toi._

Non. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre lui parler de son destin, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il en avait marre de cette vie où tout semblait écrit d'avance. Il se détourna pour rejoindre la porte et quitter la pièce à son tour.

\- _Je sais pourquoi elle t'a envoyé ici..._

Elle le retint par le bras, et il distingua nettement son intérêt soudain pour le ruban rouge qui y était attaché.

\- _Elle veut que tu te pardonnes... Que tu..._

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Laissez-moi.

Il se dégagea un peu brutalement et quitta la pièce sans attendre.  
Non, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre des choses aussi faciles à dire... Et tellement difficile à faire.

Cloud retrouva Katniss à l'extérieur.

Il aimerait bien dire à la jeune femme qu'il était désolé pour elle et aussi, qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir... Même s'il était vrai, qu'il n'avait sans doute pas le même désir qu'elle, de rentrer chez lui...

Chez lui...

Tifa lui répétait souvent qu'ils étaient une famille... Avec ces deux enfants qui n'étaient pas les leurs...  
Mais il n'était pas sur d'avoir envie d'en avoir une, de famille.  
Et il ne se sentait définitivement pas capable de s'en occuper surtout.

Aerith n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il les abandonne.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait envoyé ici. Alors qu'il était sans doute mort, après son dernier combat.  
C'était peut être une chance... Pour vivre autre chose.

Il s'installa aux côtés de Katniss qui fixait à nouveau l'immense jungle sombre devant elle.  
Sa tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.

Cloud n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. Et ces dernières années l'avaient enfermé un peu plus dans le silence. Il ne savait que se battre. Il ne savait que jeter sa vie tout entière dans une bataille.

Verser le sang de ses ennemis... Et le sien.

Mais parler, c'était vraiment trop difficile.

Ses amis lui avaient toujours fait la morale à ce sujet. Et Tifa aimerait bien qu'il change de disque.

Il baissa la tête, et laissa son regard se noyer dans la rivière. Oui. Finalement, il était très bien ici.  
Loin de ceux qui attendaient trop de choses de lui.  
Il les aimait, pourtant. Sûrement. Peut être. Comment savoir, au fond.

\- _Capitaine!_

Un pirate arriva en ramant... Et en hurlant. Il semblait totalement paniqué.

\- _Capitaiiinneuuuh!_

La porte s'ouvra derrière lui, et laissa apparaître William.

_\- Allons bon. Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?_

_\- Parce que c'est toi, le Capitaine, peut être?_

Jack sortit avec un bocal de sable sous le bras et commença à descendre les escaliers jusqu'aux chaloupes.

\- _CAPITAINE EUUH!_

_\- Ça va! Je suis pas sourd! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Il y a eu un arrivage de filles à Tortuga?_

_\- La compagnie des Indes! Deux navires viennent vers nous!_

_\- Ah._

La compagnie des Indes... Lord Beckett? Il les suivait depuis le début?

_\- Mousaillons? On met les voiles! Et que ça saute! Hop!_

_\- Toute cette expédition pour un vulgaire bocal de sable... Franchement. A moins d'étouffer le Kraken avec, je ne vois pas à quoi cela va nous servir!_

William a l'air d'être aussi exaspéré que lui.

\- _Étouffer dis-tu? Mon gars, c'est une excellente idée!_

Jack semblait tout guilleret, mais son regard allait trop vite pour quelqu'un de totalement détendu. Il était apeuré en réalité. Comme la plupart des membres de l'équipage.  
Cloud posa sa main sur l'épaule de Katniss et lui fit signe de la tête, de retourner au canot. Il était vraiment temps pour eux de partir d'ici.

Il retrouva sa place de rameur pendant que Katniss s'installait à l'opposé de lui.

\- _Attendez-moi bon sang!_

William sauta dans la barque, faisant tanguer violemment celle-ci... Et c'était lui le type dangereux... Ses yeux tombèrent sur la jeune archère qui se tenait au banc sur lequel elle était assise, littéralement effrayée à l'idée de tomber dans cette rivière aussi noire que l'encre.  
Il était vraiment temps de rentrer sur la vieille carcasse qui leur servait de navire... Même si Cloud trouvait ce canot plus sur que le Pearl.

Le chemin du retour se fit rapidement.

Les deux navires de Beckett étaient bien visibles désormais, et il allait falloir quitter la baie au plus vite.

Cloud attendit que Katniss grimpe à l'échelle, et attacha solidement les cordages au canot pour que celui-ci soit remonté et accroché au flanc du navire.

Il tira sur les cordages pour remonter la chaloupe, et lui avec, accessoirement... Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de faire un travail pareil.

\- _C'est quoi que vous comprenez pas dans "ON MET LES VOILES"?_

Gibbs s'énervait sur l'équipage qui était un peu trop mou en regard des circonstances.  
Cloud préféra s'éclipser et retourner à la proue du navire, sans se préoccuper de ces navires militaires. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires.  
William et Katniss avaient disparu de son champ de vision.

Enfin, au bruit, il pouvait dire facilement que William participait aux manœuvres. Quant à Katniss, elle devait sûrement avoir trouver une cachette. Ou une barque... Une barque...?

Un doute l'assaillit .

Il fit demi tour et se dirigea de l'autre côté du pont, où se trouvaient d'autres canots, se pencha légèrement par dessus le bastingage... Et s'accouda à celui-ci.

\- Tu comptes aller quelque part?

* * *

Encore lui... il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille à la fin? Il devenait presque aussi collant que Peeta...  
Katniss s'en voulu presque aussitôt d'avoir pensé ça. Peeta... il lui manquait terriblement depuis qu'elle était ici...

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de profiter de la confusion générale pour partir avec cette barque, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Et si elle était dans les Caraïbes alors il lui suffirait de rejoindre le continent et de rentrer par ses propres moyens jusqu'au Capitole.

C'était probablement une mission quasi impossible mais elle devait essayer. Et au diable ce qu'avait dit l'autre folle.

Quant au blond là...

\- Oui, loin! Je dois rentrer chez moi. Et oublier tout ça, ça ne peut pas être réel.

Elle sentait les tremblements dans sa voix qui devenait de plus en plus aigu.

\- La magie ça n'existe pas! C'est impo... Aaaaah!

Elle se retrouva à l'eau, toussant et crachant de l'eau de mer. Son canot venait d'être pulvérisé... Elle regarda les débris de sa barque, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'en revenait pas... l'instant d'avant elle était ... et maintenant...

Katniss leva les yeux et aperçut les bateaux de cette compagnie des Indes que les pirates fuyaient. Les autorités officielles étaient toutes les mêmes en fait. Un autre boulet siffla au dessus de sa tête.

Elle ne put retenir un cri de peur. Elle devait partir d'ici.

Une main sur son épaule. Elle cria encore et se retourna mais ce n'était que Cloud. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne.

Il lui fit signe de retourner sur le Pearl, qui d'ailleurs commençait à s'éloigner.  
Mais blondinet était intelligent... oui blondinet parce que c'était juste un blondinet qui lui collait au train, rien de plus.

Bref, il avait pensé à prendre une corde. Katniss la saisit, refusant de s'accrocher à Cloud pour remonter sur le Pearl. Il y avait des limites quand même.

Une fois remontée sur le bateau, la jeune femme se hissa sur le bastingage en se tenant à une corde et regarda les deux bateaux qui les poursuivaient.

\- Ils vont nous rattraper!

\- _Allons ma colombe! Tu sous-estimes le Pearl, c'est le navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes!_

Un boulet de canon passa tout près d'eux et Katniss ne resta sur le bateau que grâce à ses réflexes de survivante.

\- _Arrêtez de percer des trous dans mon bâtiment!_

_\- Mmmh oui bon, il est temps de partir. Gibbs! Il nous faut prendre de la vitesse maintenant!_

Ils prirent rapidement de la vitesse et semèrent les deux bateaux de la compagnie des Indes mais le son des canons résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Le premier coup... elle avait eu si peur... instinctivement elle avait regardé le ciel mais non, ce n'était pas ce genre de canons là...

Elle se rendit à la poupe du navire pour trouver un peu de solitude. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

Elle n'était plus dans l'arène, il allait falloir qu'elle accepte ce fait.  
Et aussi que tout le monde ici n'avait pas forcément pour but de la tuer.

Jack s'approcha d'elle, une bouteille à la main.

\- _Toi, c'qu'il t'faut c'est un bon verre de rhum. Tiens, bois._

Il lui tendit une autre bouteille. Elle la regarda un instant. Après tout au point où elle en était, pourquoi pas. Elle haussa les épaules, saisit la bouteille et but une gorgée. C'était vrai que ça faisait du bien...

\- Alors, Capitaine, où est-ce qu'on va?

\- _Là où Will pourra sauver sa dulcinée, se marier et vivre heureux pour toujours._

Katniss eut un sourire désabusé. Au district personne ne vivait heureux... encore moins pour toujours.

\- Et ce sera dangereux?

Jack la regarda, ses yeux étaient devenus graves et il lui posa une question sur un ton tout aussi grave.

\- _As-tu déjà entendu parlé de Davy Jones?_

Katniss secoua la tête en signe de négation. Ce nom ne lui disait vraiment rien. Jack haussa les épaules.

\- _Alors non, tu n'as rien à craindre._

Et il la planta là pour aller reprendre la barre. Katniss reprit sa dégustation, pensive...  
Elle allait finir par devenir comme Haymitch... alcoolique et blasée...  
Son regard tomba sur le bandage à son bras, puis se porta sur le pont.

Elle soupira et défit le bandage. La blessure était presque complètement cicatrisée.  
Elle descendit de sa position et se dirigea vers Cloud. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que le bateau tanguait plus qu'avant... sûrement parce qu'ils allaient vite.

Elle tendit le morceau de tissu au blond qui la regardait... bizarrement aussi. Quoi, c'était quoi son problème? Elle avait bien le droit de se détendre un peu.

Tiens, c'est à toi. Et...euh... merci... encore.

Décidément ce bateau tanguait beaucoup trop. Elle avait du mal à garder son équilibre. Elle alla s'accouder au bastingage et avala une autre gorgée de rhum.

* * *

Cela fait bien une heure que Katniss buvait, en compagnie d'autres pirates, et que Cloud la regardait faire... De loin.

De loin oui.

Il en avait un peu marre de veiller sur elle.

D'autant que rien ne l'y obligeait, qu'elle semblait agacer par sa présence et qu'elle était débrouillarde...

Ou pas.

Cette fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un comportement suicidaire, dangereux... Totalement risqué...  
Surtout là, en ce moment.

Elle buvait tellement qu'elle ne se rendait même plus compte des gestes totalement déplacés de ces hommes... Clairement en manque d'affection...

Cloud se tenait contre le bastingage, bien loin de l'animation principale du pont.  
Il était là depuis un moment, avec l'espoir sans doute vain de sécher complètement. La nuit était tombée et le navire avait pris sa vitesse de croisière, maintenant la distance avec les vaisseaux militaires. Sa manche, quant à elle, avait fini à la mer. C'était juste une manche tachée de sang...

Un cri.

Ses yeux cherchèrent la jeune femme, qu'il retrouva en train de repousser, maladroitement, des hommes plus pressants.

Elle titubait, et se tenait au bastingage pour avancer dans sa fuite ô combien plus chaotique que les précédentes.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour la rejoindre et s'installer sur le bastingage, juste entre elle, et ses poursuivants particulièrement lents et baveux, qui se stoppèrent en analysant leur prochain obstacle.

_\- Qu'est-ce'tu veux toi? T'es pas une donzelle! Dégages de là!_

Zack serait hors de lui s'il avait été là à sa place et les aurait tous passé par dessus bord.  
Lui... Il se sentait énervé par tout le monde.  
Cette fille qui buvait trop et ces types qui en profitaient lâchement.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner... Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs... Il saisit l'un de ses poignets pour l'entraîner à sa suite, à l'autre bout du bateau.  
Plutôt fermement en plus, vu qu'elle se mit à crier, à essayer de le mordre, à essayer d'attraper une de ses flèches pour tenter de le tuer, sans doute... La routine quoi.  
Mais c'était une routine dont il ne voulait pas, et il décida de la relâcher brutalement.

\- D'accord! Retournes-y! Mais ne cries pas s'il se passe quelque chose qui te fait peur, et ne vient pas pleurer demain matin.

Il se détourna, et la laissa derrière lui.

Quel imbécile aussi. Pourquoi était-il aller la chercher dans l'eau déjà? Il aurait du la laisser terminer son périple à la nage... Ou, à la rigueur, juste lancer la corde... Et pas lui avec.

Il s'allongea sur le pont, entre le bastingage et quelques caisses de marchandises, à la poupe du bateau.  
Le ciel s'assombrit, signant la présence de quelques nuages qui brisaient les rayons lunaires. Il devait reconnaître que cette ruine en avait dans le ventre, en fin de compte.

Un petit craquement lui fit relever légèrement la tête. Katniss l'avait finalement rejoint. Il l'a regarda s'installer... Enfin, se laisser tomber... S'affaler? Se vautrer plutôt.  
Il la regarda, donc, se vautrer à côté de lui, totalement saoule.  
Elle lui parla, mais il ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle racontait.  
Par contre... Il sentit bien ses mains cavaler sur lui... Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait...

\- Arrêtes.

Il saisit ses mains et la repoussa un peu. Vraiment. Fallait qu'elle arrête de boire, ça ne lui réussissait pas.

Et elle revenait en plus! Non seulement, cela ne lui réussissait pas, mais ça lui donnait du courage apparemment. Du courage et du culot...  
Même pas le temps de protester, qu'elle était déjà assise sur lui à approcher son visage du sien.  
Cloud ne put faire autrement que de plonger son regard dans celui vert de la jeune femme. Vert, brillant et étrangement sombre. Un regard très perturbant...

Elle n'allait quand même pas...

Le baiser le surprit totalement. Et le déstabilisa quelques secondes...  
Mais il lui était impossible d'éprouver un quelconque plaisir à la situation. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer... Un autre visage se superposa à celui de Katniss, ainsi qu'un autre nom... Son cœur manqua un battement et il mit fin brutalement à cet étrange baiser.

Cloud repoussa la jeune femme en la tenant par une épaule et tenta de se relever pour s'éloigner... Mais alors qu'il avait reprit une position assise, il vit la tête de Katniss, toujours sur lui, se rapprocher de son torse et se caler contre lui. Il remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient fermés et que sa respiration avait repris un rythme lent... Elle dormait?

Cloud abandonna l'idée de se relever et se rallongea, puis cacha ses yeux avec son bras libre.  
N'importe quoi.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve dans des situations aussi absurdes?

Au moins, elle dormait, et le rhum aura peut être raison de ses cauchemars.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques heures, heures pendant lesquelles Cloud ne dormit que d'un œil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment laissé qui que ce soit l'approcher de cette façon... Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas... Il devait se ressaisir.

_\- Hmm. Et moi qui m'inquiétait._

Pas lui...

Aerith n'avait donc aucune pitié?

William le regardait, par dessus les caisses de marchandises, totalement amusé.

\- _Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais osé!_

Oh non. Il n'allait pas se justifier devant lui, ni le contredire, rien.  
Si jamais il parlait, il était foutu.

Changement de sujet.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

La conversation avait une allure surréaliste pour Cloud.  
Discuter, presque tranquillement, sur un bateau pirate, en pleine nuit, et avec une fille endormie sur lui...

Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve depuis le début de ce voyage.

_\- Un navire à inspecter. Faut que tu viennes avec moi._

\- J'arrive **.**

Excellente idée. Il allait se dégourdir les jambes, loin de cette fille qui ne manquerait pas de le manipuler par la suite... Oui, vu qu'elle n'arrivera pas à le tuer, il la voyait bien changer de tactique au bout d'un moment.

Cloud se releva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, et l'a prit dans ses bras.

_\- Que fais-tu?_

\- Prends mes affaires, s'il te plaît. Et les siennes aussi.

Son regard pointa sur son arme, et son fourreau, qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. William hocha la tête et passa l'arme de Katniss autour de son cou, ainsi que son carquois, avant de s'employer à transporter une arme qui devait défier son imagination. Mais Cloud ne resta pas pour admirer le spectacle et se dirigea vers la cabine du second. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il avait entendu Jack viré Gibbs de sa chambre, pour la laisser à Katniss. Cette dernière devait être trop ivre pour s'en rappeler. Visiblement.

Il fut content de découvrir que la cabine était libre et que la clé était toujours à l'intérieur. Alors que la jeune femme dormait toujours profondément, il prit beaucoup de précaution à la poser sur la piètre couchette qui devait servir de lit dans cette pièce.

_\- Je pose ça là._

William laissa l'arc et les flèches de Katniss à ses côtés, dans le lit. Autant qu'elle les ait à porter de mains. Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et récupéra son arme avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

_\- Et comment tu vas faire pour fermer la porte? L'emprisonner jusqu'à ton retour?_

Cloud ne répondit pas et prit la clé qui se trouvait dans le verrou à l'intérieur de la porte, pour la placer dans celui qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. William sortit avec lui et il referma la porte, qu'il verrouilla. Puis, il récupéra la clé, pour finalement la glisser sous la porte, en espérant que Katniss l'a trouverait avant de paniquer.

_\- Bien vu._

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite et en silence, vers la chaloupe qui les attendaient. A quelques mètres, se dressait un navire brisé en deux sur un récif, frappé par les flots et baigné par la lumière blanche de la lune. Le silence, les voiles déchirées et la coque disloquée lui donnait un aspect fantomatique et peu rassurant.

Une épave. Encore.

Tu parles d'un navire à inspecter...


	4. Davy Jones

Du bruit... des gens qui criaient...

Katniss ouvrit les yeux et se demanda où elle était.

Dans un lit...

Elle avait mal à la tête... Et la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était qu'elle était en train de boire du rhum avec des pirates...

De boire du rhum avec des pirates... et elle était sur un lit...

Elle se releva brusquement... mauvaise idée...

Elle inspecta ses vêtements. Bon elle avait encore sa tenue donc cela n'avait probablement pas trop dégénéré.

Elle était dans les quartiers du second...

Comment était-elle arrivée là?

La cabine était déserte.

Katniss se leva et avança doucement vers la porte. Il y avait du raffut dehors et cela accentuait son mal de tête.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se taire? Elle voulu ouvrir, mais découvrit que la porte était fermée! Instinctivement, elle porta sa main sur le verrou... Aucune clé. Son coeur se mit à frapper plus fort dans sa poitrine, avant que son attention soit attirée par un éclat sur le sol. Une clé... Comment avait-elle fait pour fermer la porte alors qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de son arrivée dans cette chambre...

Peu importe. Les cris à l'extérieur la poussèrent à accélérer et à ouvrir cette fichue porte.

\- Dîtes, vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit? Y a des gens qui essayent de dor...mir...

La jeune fille eut subitement l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas du boire que de l'alcool... Le pont était pris d'assaut par des hommes poissons... oui oui...

Tous les membres de l'équipage étaient tenus en respect par ces hommes.  
Et tous la regardaient, notamment celui qui se tenait devant Jack... Un homme immense... avec des tentacules en guise de barbe et une pince de crabe à la place d'un bras.  
Lentement, elle fit un pas un arrière, la main sur la porte.

Quelle idiote, elle avait laissé son arc et ses flèches sur le lit...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus cependant qu'elle se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, le cou prit dans la pince de crabe de l'homme-poulpe.  
Elle était terrifiée et son cœur manqua de se rompre sous la force de ses battements.

\- _Qui es-tu pour parler comme ça à Davy Jones?_

C'était donc lui le fameux Davy Jones dont avait parlé Jack? Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre et ce fut Sparrow qui prit la parole.

\- _Elle? C'est rien, c'est personne! Si on rediscutait un peu de la valeur de mon âme?_

\- _Tu sembles bien pressé. Chercherais-tu à la protéger?_

_\- Mais non, je ne la connais même pas!_

_\- Et pourtant, ne dormait-elle pas dans les quartiers de ton second?_

\- Lâchez-moi!

Katniss suffoquait. La prise sur son cou se relâcha et elle s'effondra sur le pont, la main sur sa gorge en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit Davy Jones s'adresser à Jack.

\- _J'emmène la fille et je garde les deux autres, tu n'as plus que 97 âmes à trouver. Tu as 3 jours._

Le terrifiant homme poisson la saisit par le poignet et l'obligea à se relever. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était sur un autre bateau et trempée... pour changer.  
Elle vit William, ainsi que Cloud qui tentait de se battre contre les membres de l'équipage... et...  
Katniss eut du mal à retenir un haut-le-cœur quand elle vit un de ces hommes se remettre debout après avoir eu la tête tranchée.

Elle était toujours tenue par Davy Jones. Elle tenta de se débattre quand elle sentit une épée sur sa gorge.

_Toi là, je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux ou je laisse mes hommes s'occuper d'elle._

Ben voyons... Depuis quand l'utilisait-on pour faire plier des gens?... depuis toujours en fait.  
Son regard croisa celui de Cloud et elle tenta de lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'arrêter pour elle.  
Mais elle le vit baisser son épée. Un des hommes s'approcha et le frappa.

\- Arrêtez! Il s'est rendu c'est ce que vous vouliez non?

Davy Jones rapprocha son visage de celui de Katniss. Son regard était terrifiant et il lui broyait le poignet à force de le serrer.

\- _Toi estime-toi heureuse que je tolère la présence d'une femme à bord de mon bateau alors je te conseille de rester à ta place._

\- Si vous ne vouliez pas de femmes à bord, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé sur le Pearl?

Elle se retrouva couchée sur le pont. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir ce coup là. Elle entendait les rires des autres pirates.

\- _Emmenez-là aux cachots et que je ne l'entende plus. Et mettez-moi ces deux là au travail!_

Katniss fut saisie par deux des hommes-poissons et elle tenta de se débattre mais ils étaient trop forts pour elle.

Elle se retrouva donc jetée dans un cachot à moitié remplit d'eau en se demandant comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point-là.

* * *

_Avancez!_

Cloud avança maladroitement dans ce qu'il lui semblait être un couloir sombre. Sombre et inondé.  
Magnifique. Plus le temps passait, plus leur condition s'améliorait...  
Il était épuisé, son bras droit lui fait vraiment mal, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage et lui cachaient les yeux... Il n'avait plus son épée...

\- _Raah! Relèves-toi!_

William venait de s'effondrer dans l'eau et leur charmant guide s'empressa de le relever avec force... Avant de le balancer dans une cellule, toute aussi inondée.  
Cloud finit également dans l'eau. Ses jambes venaient de plier sous son propre poids, refusant de le soutenir plus longtemps, alors que le pirate le poussait à son tour dans la cellule pour la refermer derrière lui.

Cloud se releva péniblement, et tenta de se hisser sur un vieux banc, avant de percuter qu'ils avaient une colocataire...

C'est pas vrai...

Son harceleuse. Il l'avait totalement oublié...

_\- T'as vraiment de la chance dans ton malheur toi._

*Pitié. Qu'il se taise.

William s'affala sur l'autre banc, il était dans le même état que lui... Ils avaient vraiment souffert là-haut. Des heures à trimer, ni plus ni moins, sur ce navire du diable, en pleine tempête.

\- _Moi... Je donnerais mon âme à ce fichu navire si ça pouvait me permettre de revoir Elisabeth..._

Il avait intérêt à se taire à partir de maintenant, ou il puiserait dans ses dernières forces pour l'achever sans sommation.

_\- Au fait... Merci hein..._

Cloud tourna la tête vers son partenaire de cellule. Merci pour quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait?  
Ah... Ça?

\- C'est rien.

Ce n'était rien oui. Il s'était juste déboîté le bras pour cet abruti, mais à part ça, tout allait bien.  
Ses jambes avaient bougé toutes seules, et il avait rattrapé cette corde qui tenait à elle seule un canon suspendu en l'air pour libérer le pont.

Il avait clairement surestimé ses forces. Le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours... Les coups et les conditions présentes sur ce bateau... Et, il fallait bien le dire, son manque total de motivation... avaient eu raison de son corps au cours de ces précieuses secondes. Mais il l'avait rattrapé, ce canon, leur épargnant bien d'autres problèmes.

\- _Ton amie te parle._

Et alors? Il n'était pas à son service et il aimerait dormir un peu.  
Par contre, fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de tenter d'arracher les barreaux où il allait finir par les arracher lui-même et l'étrangler avec.

\- C'est pas mon amie.

\- _Ah? Et bien... Je pensais vraiment pas que tu étais ce genre de type... A coucher avec une fille pour la jeter en... Hé!_

Cloud défonça la porte, et se dirigea maintenant vers la cellule la plus éloignée de ces deux idiots. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et se coucha sur le côté, face au mur, pour tenter de trouver le sommeil qui ne cessait de lui fuir ces derniers temps.

\- _T'as notion que tu viens de nous libérer là?_

Qu'est ce que Aerith ne comprenait pas dans le mot "pitié"?

\- Et toi, tu as notion que ces cellules sont purement décoratives? Laissez moi dormir.

Il prononça ces quelques mots sans se retourner. Il était énervé, fatigué et il aimerait vraiment qu'on lui fiche la paix au moins quelques heures.

* * *

Partir d'ici... Katniss n'avait que ça en tête...

Elle devait quitter ce bateau cauchemardesque.

Elle avait passé des heures à taper sur les barreaux de cette cage, au point que ses mains s'étaient mises à saigner.

Puis ils avaient amené les deux autres.

Ils étaient dans un sale état. Cloud notamment semblait souffrir de son bras.

Et comment ça il avait couché avec elle? C'était quoi ces histoires? A moins que... Non c'était pas possible.

Elle avait sursauté quand il avait défoncé la cage... oui littéralement défoncé la cage.  
Will avait hésité face à l'ouverture, sans doute à cause de la fatigue. Mais pas Katniss.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais de filer en douce. Elle se précipita hors de la cellule et courut vers l'escalier.  
Mais une fois au pied de celui-ci, elle se retourna... Devait-elle les laisser ici?

Oh et puis après tout, ils s'en fichaient pas mal d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et grimpa à l'escalier.

Une fois arrivée, elle évita de justesse une épée en criant. Bon pour la discrétion c'était raté...

\- _Attrapez-la!_

Heureusement, elle avait toujours été douée à la course. Elle se lança comme une furie à travers le bateau, évitant tous les obstacles assez facilement. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être dans son élément.

Elle arriva finalement sur le pont. Les cris derrières elle lui firent comprendre que ses poursuivants se rapprochaient.

Elle se précipita d'un côté du pont... Pas de canot.

Elle recula pour éviter une épée qui s'abattit à quelques centimètres de ses mains.  
C'était l'homme-requin, celui qui la regardait avec un sourire mauvais depuis le début.

\- _Alors ma jolie, on veut partir? On n'est pas bien sur le Hollandais Volant?_

Mais elle était déjà partie avant la fin de sa phrase et se précipitait vers l'autre côté du pont... Pas de canot non plus...

Sa fuite allait être plus périlleuse que prévue.

Elle se retourna et vit l'équipage se rapprocher d'elle, l'homme-requin en premier.  
Elle tomba en arrière et recula précipitamment.

\- _Tu devrais rester, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de quoi s'amuser!_

Oui mais là, elle avait pas du tout envie de jouer. Elle se releva et courut vers la proue du bateau.  
Elle prit appuie sur le bord et sauta, pour atterrir dans une eau glacée. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour encaisser la température avant de se mettre à nager pour s'éloigner rapidement... Dans la nuit... Et dans un océan qui ne semblait pas connaître de limite...

Elle entendit le rire des membres d'équipage et la voix de Davy Jones.

\- _Mes amis, quelle belle cible mouvante nous avons là! Sortez les triples canons pour lui apprendre la discipline à celle-là._

Les triples... canons...? Elle se retourna et vit une trappe s'ouvrir à l'avant du navire. Des canons en sortirent... trois...

Qui se mirent à tirer dans sa direction...

Elle allait mourir... Comment échapper à ça?

Elle cria quand le premier coup retentit et se remit à nager. Le bateau la rattrapa bientôt et l'homme-requin la saisit par les cheveux pour la remonter à bord.

Elle était frigorifiée et terrorisée et elle n'avait même pas réussi à faire 10 mètres.

\- _Tu as du cran jeune fille, je te l'accorde._

C'était la voix de Davy Jones. Elle vit sa jambe de bois apparaître dans son champ de vision, ce qui la fit relever un peu la tête.

\- _Je n'ai pas pour habitude de maltraiter les femmes mais la discipline doit être respectée sur mon bâtiment. Je t'ai déjà averti de rester à ta place._

Katniss se mit à trembler encore plus. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire ou faire... Cet homme là ne semblait pas connaître la pitié ou la compassion... Il continuait à se déplacer sur le pont et le bruit de sa jambe de bois rythmait ses mots.

\- _Quiconque n'obéit pas à la discipline sur ce bateau en subira les conséquences. Tu as été ménagée jusqu'à maintenant mais c'est terminé. Tu feras les tâches comme les autres._

Il fit signe à l'homme-requin qui la releva brutalement.

\- _Allez viens, il faut terminer de s'occuper des canons. Un seul homme peut suffire._

Il disait ça en riant, d'un rire mauvais. Il l'amena devant un des canons et lui expliqua quoi faire...  
Katniss sut tout de suite qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais... Et elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui lui arriverait dans ce cas là.

Mais si elle se rebellait, ce serait probablement encore pire.

Elle attrapa donc les cordages et commença à tirer dessus, s'acharnant autant que possible dans une tâche vaine pour déplacer un canon qui ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre. Ses mains se mirent à saigner encore plus.

Ce voyage là allait être très long... ou très court si elle n'arrivait pas à s'acquitter de ses corvées.

Elle était seule depuis quelques temps. Elle avait réussi à approcher le canon de là où elle devait l'attacher. Elle tirait sur les cordages, enroulés autour de sa taille pour maintenir la tension et saisit une autre corde pour finir de l'attacher.  
La tâche était épuisante car elle devait être constamment penché pour utiliser son corps comme contrepoids.

Elle avait presque réussi quand quelqu'un attrapa la corde.

\- _Laisses, je vais m'en occuper!_

William? Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle oublia le canon. Elle fut projetée dans les airs et atterrit brutalement sur le dos au milieu du pont. Le canon brisa une partie des caisses de marchandises. Katniss n'arrivait pas à se relever, la chute lui avait coupé le souffle et elle avait la taille meurtrie à cause de la corde...

Peut être même une ou deux côtes de cassées...

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?_

C'était l'homme-requin. Elle fut brutalement remise sur ses pieds.

\- _Encore toi? Tu n'es donc même pas capable de faire une simple corvée?_

_Elle allait avoir des ennuis... enfin... encore plus d'ennuis..._

* * *

Tous les choix que faisaient cette fille ne faisaient que l'entraîner vers sa propre mort.  
Elle ne savait donc pas qu'il fallait d'abord observer et rester discret, avant d'agir? Comment avait-elle fait pour survivre jusque là?

Cloud s'était assis sur le banc, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, pour écouter les différents bruits du navire.

Les coups de canons l'avaient surpris, autant par leur rapidité que leur soudaineté.  
William n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que Katniss était sûrement en danger.  
Mais il s'attendait à quoi franchement?

Bien sûr qu'elle avait des problèmes.

William l'avait traité d'idiot avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, en direction du pont.  
Et cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il était parti, que Cloud entendit un énorme bruit, faisant presque trembler le navire.

Il y en avait, décidément, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Bon. Autant aller voir ce qu'il se passait et vérifier que William allait bien. A la base, il était sa mission. Et Cloud savait mieux que personne qu'il fallait éviter d'être la cible de la colère d'une femme... Surtout si vous étiez à l'origine du trépas de son compagnon.  
Il ne connaissait pas Elisabeth, mais vu à quel point William pouvait être énervant... Oui, autant essayer de ramener l'autre imbécile entier et vivant.

Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers pour écouter. Il entendait clairement Katniss crier... Crier de peur.  
Le claquement d'un fouet le réveilla brusquement, et il se retrouva en quelques secondes sur le pont, ravagé par la pluie.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il repéra William, maintenu au sol par deux hommes-poissons.  
Mais il sera le poing quand son regard tomba sur la scène que l'équipage semblait trouver amusante.  
En quoi regarder le dos nu d'une fille, attachée et recroquevillée au pied d'un mat, et rire à chaque cri de peur qu'elle émettait à l'entente du claquement du fouet dans les airs...  
Cloud reconnu toutefois qu'il avait plusieurs fois trouver amusant, dans sa vie, de terroriser quelqu'un, en le menaçant des pires souffrances.  
Mais la différence avec ces hommes, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais mis ses menaces à exécution.

Ce que, de toute évidence, le second du navire s'apprêtait à faire.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais!_

Le pirate tira sur son fouet, dont la mèche s'était enroulée autour du bras droit de Cloud, qu'il avait replié contre lui, pour l'empêcher de se défaire. L'autre pouvait tirer autant qu'il voulait. Cloud ne bougera pas.

\- _Écartes-toi!_

Cloud tira d'un coup sec sur le fouet, avec son bras pris, et décrocha un violent coup de pied dans le thorax du second, au moment où celui-ci arriva à son niveau, avant de le voir s'effondrer sous le choc.

\- C'est toi qui t'écartes.

La plupart des membres de cet équipage étaient plus grands que lui. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils le prennent pour un gosse.

Cloud se libéra du fouet, et jeta celui-ci par dessus bord, puis se retourna pour aller libérer la jeune fille.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? Pourquoi vous le laissez faire, vous autres!?_

_\- Il a mis le second à terre, Capitaine._

Et c'était juste à cause de ça que les autres imbéciles ne bougeaient pas? Ce n'était pas la loyauté qui les étouffait...

Cloud libéra Katniss de ses liens... Mais un coup violent à la tête l'éloigna brutalement d'elle, et manqua de l'assommer.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur un poulpe en colère qui le saisit avec sa pince de crabe, à la gorge, pour le soulever devant lui.

Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol... La situation devenait critique.

_\- Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe quand on met ko mon Maître d'équipage?_

Cloud n'avait pas envie de savoir et il n'avait pas envie de mourir non plus.  
Sa rage explosa et prit la forme d'une aura bleue qui le recouvrit totalement, telle une flamme gigantesque; flamme qui courait désormais sur la pince du Capitaine.

\- _Qu'est ce que...!_

Il se réceptionna sur ses deux jambes, et se massa le cou. Le pirate l'avait lâché, sous la surprise.  
Cette énergie bleue lui procura des sensations qu'il avait presque oublié, ces derniers jours. Elle le grisa totalement et choisi de se laisser porter par elle.  
En moins d'une seconde, il combla la distance qui le séparait du Capitaine, tout en rassemblant une grande partie de cette énergie dans son poing, et lui assèna un coup des plus violents, dans le thorax.

La violence du choc propulsa son adversaire sur plusieurs mètres en arrière. Mais les effets de son action ne furent pas ceux espérés.

Le pirate ne devrait pas se relever. Aucun cœur ne peut supporter un tel choc sans voir son rythme bousculé. Au mieux, c'était l'évanouissement. Au pire, l'arrêt cardiaque.

\- _Vous n'êtes définitivement pas un humain comme les autres, Monsieur Strife..._

Pourquoi se relevait-il aussi facilement? L'aurait-il raté?

\- _Je vous ai sous-estimé... Mais ne commettez pas la même erreur avec moi..._

Le pirate retrouva toute sa hauteur, et prit bien le temps de se rapprocher de lui.. Avant de le frapper violemment avec une vitesse insoupçonnée pour un être de cette envergure.  
Cloud plaça ses bras devant lui, par réflexe, et évita le premier coup, mais pas le second, qu'il para, non sans douleur et non sans reculer de plusieurs pas.  
Si seulement il avait son épée...

\- _Je suis le Hollandais Volant. Je suis l'océan tout entier. Ne cherchez pas à me tuer... Je suis immortel._

L'aura bleue disparu, et Cloud se sentit brutalement exténué. Sa tête lui fit soudainement mal, se rappelant du coup reçu précédemment. Mais il se reprit et maintint sa garde avec ses bras douloureux tout en continuant de soutenir le regard de son adversaire.  
Il n'était pas mortel... Et alors? Toute sa vie il avait passé son temps à se battre contre des êtres immortels et infiniment plus puissants que ce mollusque...

\- _Avez-vous peur de la mort... Monsieur Strife?_

\- La mort ne veut pas de moi.

Sa mâchoire se serra. Il avait répondu ça sans réfléchir, et aurait mieux fait de se taire.  
Au combat, moins on parlait, mieux c'était. Parler signifiait souvent révéler ses secret ou des faiblesses que l'adversaire pouvaient alors retourner contre vous.  
Mais la mort restait un sujet sensible, pour lui... Pour lui qui aspirait au repos éternel, et à qui on imposait encore une nouvelle vie.

\- _Il y a une règle, sur ce navire. Quiconque destitue mon second, prend sa place._

Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de dire? Cloud se détendit légèrement, un peu surpris.

\- _Monsieur Strife est donc le nouveau Maître d'équipage du Hollandais Volant! Souhaitons lui la bienvenue, camarades!_

_La bienvenue dans l'éternité de l'enfer!_

Son rire était effroyable, et vite rejoint par ses hommes.

Cloud fronça les sourcils, en se disant qu'il venait encore de faire une connerie. Ou pas. Fallait qu'il réfléchisse... Mais d'abord...

\- _Elle est à toi. Fais en ce que tu en veux. Les autres, retournez à vos postes!_

Le Capitaine s'éloigna vers ses quartiers, avant de s'arrêter et tourner la tête vers lui.

\- _Tôt ou tard, elle mourra. Elle est bien trop faible._

Ou le monde était juste trop violent et cruel pour ceux qui n'étaient pas des monstres. Cloud s'approcha de la jeune fille, en prenant bien soin de lui attraper la main dont elle était en train de se servir pour tenter de le repousser, en tremblant et en pleurant silencieusement. Son autre main maintenait le haut de sa combinaison sur sa poitrine.

Elle était totalement choquée et effrayée, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Mais là...

\- Arrêtes ça... Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Elle s'arrêta, mais le regard qu'elle lui adressa lui retourna l'estomac. Ses yeux incarnaient le désespoir à eux tous seuls. Elle tremblait de froid et de peur, et était tout aussi trempée que lui.  
Il passa une main sous ses jambes, pendant que l'autre partit dans son dos, et la souleva en la serrant contre lui.

Au moment de se relever avec son paquet dans les bras, il sentit ses muscles au bord de la rupture.  
Il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment fatigué.

\- _Ce serait sympa de ne pas m'oublier._

Moment de flottement. Son cerveau convoqua une assemblée générale extraordinaire pour débattre sur l'abandon pur et simple de William à son triste sort.  
Mais l'argument "Elisabeth" refit surface, et ce fut avec un regard polaire qu'il somma les pirates de relâcher son boulet personnel.

William se libéra donc de la poigne des pirates et le suivi jusque dans ses nouveaux quartiers, où il aimerait bien finir sa nuit... En dormant si possible!

Cloud entra dans la pièce en donnant un grand coup dans la porte, et déposa Katniss dans un lit... Enfin, il n'était pas certain que ce soit vraiment un lit.

Les quartiers du second se résumaient à une pièce, relativement grande, pas trop inondée, totalement lugubre et dénuée de meubles. Il y avait juste une malle et... Ô joie!

Son épée était là, entière.

Il la saisit pour détruire le cadenas de la malle.

Cette dernière semblait contenir toute sorte de trésors récupérés sans doute sur les navires pillés par l'équipage.

\- _J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de faire ça!_

William se plaignait parce que Cloud venait de lui jeter une sorte d'immense serviette sur la tête... Sans le prévenir bien sûr.

Il en attrapa deux autres, et se dirigea vers Katniss, recroquevillée et grelottante... Mais totalement silencieuse.

Cloud allait presque finir par être content.

Voyant William enlever sa chemise pour l'étendre sur une chaise, il décida d'en faire de même, et d'enlever son haut, avant de placer une serviette sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas rassurée par la situation. Bon. Il reconnu que cela pouvait prêter à confusion, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire des idées.  
Il l'enroula dans une serviette, et s'installa à côté d'elle, préférant toutefois s'allonger avec l'espoir, vain, de dormir un peu.

\- _Ça aurait été mieux qu'on se sert les uns contre les autres pour éviter d'avoir trop froid._

\- Dans tes rêves.

* * *

_Tôt ou tard, elle mourra. Elle est bien trop faible._

Katniss ne dormait pas. Elle avait mis longtemps à se réchauffer et encore plus à arrêter de trembler.  
Elle avait été tellement choquée qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de tous les évènements. Par contre, elle se souvenait clairement de la phrase de Davy Jones et des claquements du fouet...

Elle avait porté sa main sur la fine cicatrice qu'elle avait sur la pommette, souvenir de la fois où elle avait prit le coup à la place de Gale...

Et elle avait hésité entre la colère et l'abandon. Elle avait finalement penché pour la colère.

Elle avait survécu à l'arène... elle n'était pas faible, juste perdue... dans un monde de magie, de pirates et d'horreurs sans nom.

Et couverte de bleus.

Elle s'était levée silencieusement quand elle avait été certaine que les deux hommes dormaient.  
Elle avait fouillé dans la malle et fini par trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un miroir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son visage qui l'intéressait mais plutôt sa taille.  
Elle avait enlevé toute sa combinaison et contemplait l'étendue des dégâts.  
Un immense hématome violet courait tout autour de sa taille, là où la corde avait été attachée...  
Elle toucha un peu ses côtes et étouffa un cri de douleur.

Ses doutes se confirmaient. Une, non, deux côtés abîmées, au moins fêlées sinon cassées.  
Katniss soupira.

Les coups et les blessures elle avait l'habitude mais là, elle était fatiguée et elle avait faim.  
Et elle était nue aussi, avec juste une couverture.

Un frisson parcourut son corps et son regard se porta sur Cloud.

Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit William.

Non c'était pas possible, il devait se tromper...

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas la priorité pour le moment.  
Des vêtements. Il devait bien y en avoir dans cette malle non?  
Elle sortit un peu tout ce qu'il y avait dans la malle, c'est qu'elle en contenait des choses.  
Katniss trouva même une robe à corset mais hors de question de porter ça. En dehors des robes de Cinna, elle n'avait jamais aimer en porter. Et elle aurait besoin d'être à l'aise si elle voulait se battre.

Elle porta donc son choix sur un pantalon noir rentré dans des bottes hautes marrons, une ceinture rouge.. enfin une ceinture... une immense écharpe qui ferait office de ceinture.  
Dans laquelle elle rentra une chemise blanche et un petit gilet noir.  
Elle passa un grand manteau marron par dessus le tout et avisa un chapeau...

Était-ce nécessaire?

Elle l'essaya mais il était trop grand pour elle alors elle le jeta dans la malle.

Elle regarda ensuite les armes. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Et surtout pas d'arc...  
Elle trouva quand même un petit couteau qu'elle cacha dans sa ceinture et un autre dans sa botte.  
Elle était en train de refaire sa tresse quand...

\- _Cela te va plutôt bien._

Elle sursauta et émit un gémissement de douleur. Elle se retourna, Will était réveillé.

\- _Tu es blessée?_

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

Du moins, assez longtemps pour la voir s'habiller...? Elle vit son regard changer et il afficha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- _Tu avais déjà des vêtements quand j'ai ouvert les yeux._

Elle se leva, se rapprocha doucement de la table, s'assit sur une des chaises et regarda Will s'installer en face d'elle.

Ils parlèrent à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le nouveau Second du Hollandais Volant.

\- _D'où viens-tu? Je n'ai jamais vu une fille de 16 ans comme toi... Aussi forte et aussi effrayée en même temps..._

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était quoi ces questions? Un piège? Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cet homme...

Mais comme Cloud, il était venu pour l'aider...

Elle sorti le couteau à sa ceinture et commença à se servir de la lame pour gratter le bois de la table. Elle se mit à parler doucement.

\- Dans l'endroit d'où je viens, il y a 12 districts regroupés autour du Capitole. La plupart de ces districts, hormis les premiers, sont pauvres et les habitants y sont malheureux. Un jour, les districts se sont rebellés contre le Capitole mais ils furent écrasés. Le 13ème district qui existait à l'époque fut totalement rasé pour l'exemple. En plus de cela, le pouvoir mis en place les Jeux de la Faim.

Elle se tut en voyant Cloud s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle attendit de longues minutes après qu'il ait arrêté de bouger pour reprendre son récit. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle parlait de cela, peut être parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait en parler librement.

\- Enfin... Si on peut parler de jeux. Dans chaque district, chaque année, un garçon et une fille, entre 12 et 18 ans, sont tirés au sort pour être envoyés dans une arène avec les autres. Le dernier en vie a gagné... Ma sœur qui avait à peine 12 ans a été choisie alors je me suis portée volontaire à sa place. J'ai gagné les Jeux en en bouleversant les règles. Pour les derniers jeux, les deux tributs du district 12 ont survécus... Le président n'a pas aimé. Alors pour les Jeux suivants, il a ordonné que les vainqueurs des anciens Jeux retournent dans l'arène... En menaçant de s'en prendre à ma famille si j'envisageais de fuir..

Elle se tut à nouveau et son regard tomba sur ce qu'elle avait machinalement dessiné avec la pointe de son couteau. Un geai moqueur...

Elle passa ses doigts dessus, comme pour se prouver qu'il était réel.

Katniss sursauta quand Will parla.

\- _C'est inhumain... Mais maintenant tu es loin de tout ça._

Loin? oui c'était bien le problème.

\- Mais ma famille est toujours là bas, ils risquent de mourir à cause de moi!

Elle avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte et vit que Cloud était réveillé. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard.

Et elle ne voulait pas savoir alors elle se leva doucement, ses côtes lui faisaient mal.  
Il était grand temps qu'elle prenne l'air... Mais elle s'arrêta devant la porte.

Sa main s'était mise à trembler sur la poignée...

Elle serra le poing. Mince elle allait pas avoir peur de ces hommes-poissons quand même.

Mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à franchir cette fichue porte... comme une petite fille effrayée. Elle frappa violemment la porte et au même moment tout le bateau se mit à trembler...

Elle leva les yeux... c'était quand même pas elle qui avait fait ça?

Il y avait du bruit sur le pont et de l'agitation.

Nouveau tremblement... comme si quelque chose tapait violemment sur le bateau...


	5. Le Kraken

C'était ça son histoire d'arène?

Son monde avait vraiment l'air aussi affreux que le sien.

Cloud resta pensif malgré la tension soudaine du navire et la crise d'angoisse de Katniss devant la porte.

Porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, obligeant la jeune femme à se reculer vivement pour éviter de se la prendre.

\- _Le Capitaine te demande sur le pont._

La tête de requin... L'ancien second qu'il avait mis au tapis venait de traverser la pièce pour se poster juste à côté de lui.

\- _Tu bouges... Ou je me fais un plaisir de récupérer ma place._

Il voudrait bien voir ça tiens.

Mais Cloud décida d'obéir. Il récupéra son haut presque sec, et son arme qu'il replaça dans son fourreau, avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi par l'homme-poisson.

Il fut surpris par le soleil qui frappait sur l'océan avec une telle force, que ça lui brûla les yeux.

A croire qu'on se déshabituait vite à la lumière.

_\- Monsieur Strife! Il faut que je vous présente ma meilleure arme... Mon plus fidèle soldat._

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si content lui? Cloud s'avança et posa ses mains sur le bastingage, à la proue du bateau.

Il distingua, sur l'horizon, un autre navire... Mais quelque chose n'allait pas...  
L'océan était beaucoup trop calme, et l'équipage, totalement surexcité.

\- _Ah! Le membre féminin de cet équipage ne semble pas apprécier notre façon d'aborder les navires des autres!_

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Sauf William, lui... Et Katniss bien sûr, qui poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant une chose épouvantable et indescriptible briser en deux le navire sur les flots.

_\- Mes amis... On dirait qu'il y a des survivants!_

La suite, il aurait préféré ne pas la voir. L'équipage se jeta à l'eau et fila à grande vitesse, en direction des rescapés... Pour les ramener sur le navire, exténués, effrayés, blessés...

\- _Capitaine, nous sommes en train de récupérer toute la marchandise._

_Mais pour les prisonniers, que faisons-nous ?_

Il sentit le regard noir de Davy Jones, se planter dans son dos.

\- _Et bien... Demandez au second, ce qu'il en pense..._

Qu'est ce qu'il devait répondre? Qu'impliquerait sa réponse ? William s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

_\- Ne fais pas ça..._

_\- Ne pas faire quoi? Monsieur Turner?_

Ce genre de sous-entendus, Cloud les connaissait par cœur... Travailler pour la Shinra avait souvent impliquer quelque chose dans ce style.  
Il refusa de regarder Katniss, qui le suppliait de refuser cette demande implicite.  
Mais le pouvait-il vraiment?

Avait-il ce choix?

Et qu'allait-il se passer s'il refusait?

Cloud se détourna de la jeune femme et s'approcha de l'homme-requin en attente d'une réponse, sans un regard pour les marins terrorisés.

\- Je ne vois aucun prisonnier.

Il serra les dents, à l'entente des hurlements des marins. Et c'était sans compter sur cette fille qui se jeta sur lui, en larmes, en hurlant et le frappant au passage... Mais là, elle allait trop loin.  
Il la saisit par le bras et plongea son regard dans le sien, devenu électrique.

\- Ces gars là étaient déjà morts avant même d'avoir fouler le pied sur ce navire! Je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Je t'ai déjà sauver toi. Si t'es pas contente, tu peux toujours t'en aller. Mais il me semble que tu as déjà essayé!

Elle se dégagea violemment de lui, et couru se réfugier dans ses quartiers, en claquant la porte avec rage.

_\- Il va falloir que vous la mainteniez à sa place, Monsieur Strife._

_Si vous n'y arrivez pas, il est probable que je finisse par intervenir moi-même._

Le Capitaine se pencha vers lui, pendant que les membres de l'équipage nettoyait le pont et balançait les corps à la mer.

\- _Et croyez-moi... Ce sera douloureux._

* * *

Katniss avait dessiné avec son couteau la tête de Cloud sur le mur et s'exerçait au lancer de couteau.  
L'image de ces hommes qu'il avait fait exécuter ne la quittait pas. Comment avait-il pu?

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Aujourd'hui c'était des marins sans défense, et demain?  
Le couteau se planta entre les deux yeux du visage dessiné sur le bois.

Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Si le second était défait, le vainqueur le remplaçait... et si c'était pareil pour le capitaine?

Katniss se dirigea vers le pont, laissant le couteau fiché dans le mur. Pour ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, une seule arme suffirait.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Personne ne semblait la remarquer.  
Elle sortit, referma la porte et se dirigea vers les quartiers du capitaine en restant dans l'ombre.  
Le son d'un orgue se faisait entendre sur tout le bateau... Une musique triste, qui venait sûrement de l'endroit où elle comptait se rendre.

Katniss vérifia plusieurs fois que personne ne l'avait vu, mais non, tout le monde semblait trop occupé. Son regard tomba sur une tâche de sang et elle resserra la prise sur son arme.

Elle allait rentrer dans les quartiers quand quelqu'un la saisit par derrière et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.. Une main humide... Ce n'était pas Cloud.  
Elle tenta de se débattre mais avec ses bleus et ses hématomes, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

\- _Du calme, je ne vais pas te faire de mal._

Surprise, Katniss arrêta de se débattre. L'homme desserra sa prise sur elle et elle put l'observer. C'était sans aucun doute un membre de l'équipage mais il avait un aspect plus... Humain que les autres.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

\- _Crois-moi, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça. Davy Jones ne craint pas un simple couteau._

\- Comment ça?

\- _Il est immortel._

Oui elle avait vaguement entendu ça quand Cloud s'était battu contre lui sur le pont mais...

\- C'est impossible...

\- _Là d'où tu viens peut être oui. Mais pas ici. Écoutes, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service._

Un service? De quel genre? Il dut remarquer son regard car il s'empressa de continuer. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil autour de lui aussi, comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris. Décidément, celui-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... mais qui?

\- _Je promets de faire en sorte que toi et tes amis vous vous en sortiez vivants si tu me rends ce service._

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

\- _Peu importe. William Turner est mon fils... Dis lui de me rejoindre sur le pont ce soir._

Et il disparu sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Quoi? C'était ça le père de Will? Mais bon, d'un autre côté, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de régler un autre problème. Plus qu'à attendre le soir. Et pour ça, elle devait trouver un coin pour être tranquille. Donc éviter les quartiers les quartiers du second.

Elle serait bien monté à la vigie mais avec ses côtés cassées, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.  
Elle alla donc se réfugier dans la cale où personne ne vint la chercher.

Ce qui lui permit de parfaire sa technique de lancer de couteaux. A défaut d'un arc, ça ferait l'affaire.  
Elle ressortit à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne sur le pont. Tant mieux.

Elle se dirigea vers ce qui étaient devenus temporairement leurs quartiers d'un pas déterminé et ouvrit la porte.

Comme elle s'y attendait, William et Cloud étaient là.

\- Will, ton père veut te voir sur le pont. Maintenant.

Katniss avait essayé de prendre un ton autoritaire et cela marcha plutôt bien puisqu'il décampa sans rien dire malgré le regard de surprise sur son visage.  
La jeune femme referma doucement la porte.

Cloud était assis sur le lit. Elle vit que le couteau n'était plus sur le mur.  
Soupirant, elle s'assit sur une chaise, en sortit un de sa botte et commença à jouer avec sans regarder le nouveau Maître d'équipage.

Puis sans prévenir, elle lança le couteau dans sa direction. Il l'évita de justesse, en bougeant simplement la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Elle se mit à sourire, se leva et enleva son manteau, le laissant tomber par terre.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de Cloud qui semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait.  
Non c'est sûr, ce n'était pas le genre de Katniss de faire ça, mais elle voulait savoir quelque chose.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et commença à défaire sa chemise, dévoilant ses épaules.  
Il la repoussa brutalement et elle tomba en arrière sur le lit, tout en retenant un gémissement de douleur, une main sur ses côtes douloureuses...

Cloud se dégagea, pour s'asseoir sur le lit, avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction pour lui demander à quoi elle jouait. Elle se releva péniblement, un bras autour de sa taille mais son regard était empli de colère.

\- Quoi? Je ne te plais plus? Tu préfères quand je suis ivre au point de ne plus pouvoir me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé **?**

Elle se rapprocha de Cloud et tendit son bras...

Pour arracher le couteau du mur.

\- Pendant quelques temps, j'ai cru que tu étais différent des autres. Que ton aide ne cachait pas quelque chose. J'avais tort. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les hommes de ce navire... Tu es juste un monstre de plus.

Elle se releva complètement mais fut prise de vertiges. Elle se retint de justesse à une chaise, sur laquelle elle s'écroula. Le manque de sommeil, de nourriture et les émotions qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours avaient finalement eu raison de son corps. Elle sentait les larmes monter mais elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas devant ce type.

* * *

Cloud décida qu'à l'instant même où William passerait cette porte, il le balancerait par dessus bord.  
A cause de cet imbécile, cette fille s'imaginait vraiment n'importe quoi. En même temps, de qui se moquait-il... Il aurait du le contredire, plutôt que de se taire.  
Et... Un monstre hein?

Il se leva, pour s'approcher de la jeune femme épuisée et en colère, sortit le petit couteau de sa poche, qui devait lui appartenir, et le planta sur la table, juste devant elle.

\- Les filles de 16 ans ne m'intéressent pas.

Il se détourna, lui laissant le couteau, pour se diriger finalement vers la malle. Le ton qu'il employa était monocorde. Il tentait vraiment de retenir sa colère.

\- Tu étais totalement ivre. Je t'ai juste évité de passer la pire nuit de ta vie... En compagnie de ces pirates.

Où était ce fichu... Ah le voilà.

Katniss lui renvoya la phrase de William dans la figure et le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas contesté.  
C'était vrai. Mais sur le moment, il s'en fichait de tout ça. Cela n'avait pas d'importance... Sauf pour elle, apparemment.

Soupir.

\- Cet imbécile n'a rien vu de ce qu'il prétend.

Elle tenta de renchérir mais il lui coupa la parole, en lui faisant face de nouveau; l'arme, qu'il cherchait, dans une main.

\- Tu dormais! Tu m'as utilisé comme oreiller mais ce n'est pas allé plus loin.  
Tu étais tellement ivre que je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de te prendre pour un pot de colle géant!

Il serra le poing, tendu par cette situation qu'il détestait. A bien réfléchir, il ne s'était jamais disputé comme ça avec personne. Pas pour des idioties pareilles en tous cas.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et plaqua son arc sur la table, pour le lui rendre. Les pirates l'avait trouvé, flottant non loin du dernier lieu où s'était dressé le Black Pearl, et le lui avait apporté. Jack avait sûrement dû s'en débarrasser.

\- Je me suis même préoccupé de te mettre à l'abri, lorsque William est venu me chercher en pleine nuit, pour cette mission foireuse!

Cloud en avait marre de se justifier. Il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air.

\- Penses ce que tu veux de moi, je m'en fiche.  
Mais s'il faut rassurer ton petit cœur pour avoir la paix, alors voilà, rassures-toi, il ne s'est rien passé.

Une image et un contact contre ses lèvres se rappelèrent brutalement à son esprit, le faisant hésiter un instant. Mais il se reprit.

\- Rien du tout. Maintenant, laisses tomber l'idée d'assassiner Davy Jones et arrêtes de te faire remarquer.  
Dis toi que c'est comme dans cette arène, que tu décris...  
Il faut d'abord respecter les règles, avant de les enfreindre. Peut importe s'il doit y avoir des morts.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de lui parler. Elle tremblait littéralement sur sa chaise, sa main serrée sur le couteau et ses yeux devenus sombres, braqués sur celui-ci. Ils ne se comprenaient pas.

Sortir. Oui, il fallait qu'il sorte.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami.  
Mais ne fais pas de moi ton ennemi... Ou ta vie s'arrêtera avant même d'avoir commencé.

Cloud referma la porte derrière lui. Le soleil avait totalement disparu à l'horizon, et la mer était incroyablement calme.

Tant mieux. Toutes ces tempêtes, celait devenait pénible.

Le pont n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait désert. Cloud s'approcha des pirates qui s'étaient regroupés pour... Jouer?

Oui, jouer. A une sorte de jeux de dés, où il fallait parier sur le résultat de l'ensemble des dés, pas seulement les siens. S'il avait bien entendu.

Il s'adossa à un mat, pour les écouter, et penser un peu à autre chose, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur la porte de ses quartiers.

Les pirates jouaient leurs années de service sur le navire. Tout ce qu'il leur restait visiblement.  
C'était comme à l'armée finalement. Tous engagés contre leur gré, ou presque. Certains, comme lui, avaient choisi de rejoindre les rangs. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de regretter amèrement aujourd'hui.

Plaquant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mat derrière lui, son regard se perdit dans le ciel étoilés. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de cette situation. Il devrait sans doute s'intéresser un peu plus à l'histoire de William, qui était, après tout, venu ici pour récupérer quelque chose... Mais comme il hésitait entre le baffer ou le noyer, la discussion risquait de tourner court. Ses nerfs étaient beaucoup trop à vifs en ce moment.

La même musique lugubre et triste s'éleva du ventre du navire, donnant à celui-ci, un air totalement fantomatique.

_\- Je défie Davy Jones!_

Cloud tourna la tête brusquement. Quand on parle du loup... La musique s'arrêta et les bruits de pas, si particulier, du Capitaine se firent entendre dans tout le navire. Le temps semblait suspendu, et tout l'équipage attendit la réponse de leur leader.

\- _Et je relève ce défis! Quel sera l'enjeu?_

_\- Mon âme. Une éternité de servitude._

Le Capitaine éclata de rire, suivi par ses hommes.

_\- Et en échange de quoi?_

\- _Ceci._

William montra à Davy Jones un petit morceau de tissu. Cloud se rapprocha pour voir, curieux. Il s'agissait du dessin d'une clé.

Clé que finit par montrer le Capitaine, soudainement plus tendu, la sortant de ses tentacules... Jamais il n'arrivera à se faire à cette vision, un jour.

\- _Qu'est ce que vous faites?!_

Au lieu d'être deux à jouer... Les voilà quatre.

Cloud avait attrapé un jeu de dé et les avait retourné contre la table du défi, en même temps que le Capitaine, William et ce qui semblait être le père de ce dernier.

\- _Je vous suis. Je mise la même chose._

\- La liberté de la fille. Contre la mienne.

\- _Les dés sont jetés._

Encore quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Il le sentait.

* * *

Katniss fixait l'arc sur la table. Comme dans l'arène hein? Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle dans l'arène... survivre...

Mais à cette époque, elle avait une raison, sa famille. Maintenant, elle était coincée ici, sur un navire peuplé de monstres et elle n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle.

A quoi bon avoir un arc s'ils étaient immortels?

Et les derniers mots de Cloud avant de sortir... une menace? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir de sa vie? Si on pouvait appeler ça une vie...

Elle se releva un peu et gémit. Elle avait presque oublié ça.

Lentement elle défit sa ceinture et la laissa sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle saisit son arc, une couverture et les couteaux et se dirigea vers le lit.

Elle avait besoin de sommeil et ensuite, il faudrait qu'elle trouve à manger. Après elle pourrait penser au reste.

Survivre... C'était toujours le conseil d'Haymitch... Rester en vie. Elle soupira en défaisant son gilet et en ouvrant sa chemise. Les bleus changeaient de couleur mais il faudrait du temps avant qu'ils disparaissent.

Bon, direction le lit. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture, se tourna vers le mur et s'endormit aussitôt, la main serrée sur son arc. Un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves pour une fois.

Mais ce qui devait être quelques heures plus tard, le bruit d'une porte qui claqua la réveilla brutalement. Elle se redressa, la main toujours sur son arc mais la pièce était vide.  
Par contre, il y avait du pain sur la table, sûrement vieux de plusieurs jours... semaines? Peu importait, elle avait trop faim. Elle se rua dessus, oubliant la douleur, mais elle prit le temps de savourer quand même ce maigre repas.

Elle était en train de placer son arc dans son dos, de ranger ses couteaux et les rares flèches qu'elle avait trouvé dans la malle, quand la porte fut ouverte violemment. C'était l'homme-requin. Instinctivement elle recula mais il fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer à l'extérieur.

\- _Allez viens par là! Le second a ordonné qu'on te libère._

Quoi? C'était quoi encore ce coup tordu? Et pourquoi tout le monde souriait sur le pont? Ah non... sa chemise...

Elle la referma vivement de sa main libre, cachant notamment les bleus mais elle surprit le regard de Cloud.

Son expression s'assombrit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait? Pourquoi il s'acharnait sur elle?

Elle vit Davy Jones s'approcher d'elle.

\- _Allez, balancez-moi ça par-dessus bord, ça devrait faire plaisir aux requins du coin._

Les requins? L'homme-requin l'amena au bastingage, une planche avait été placée.. Elle entendit Cloud protester, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait.

\- _Tu as demandé sa liberté, c'est ce que je lui offre. La prochaine fois, pense à préciser où, comment et quand. Estimes-toi heureux qu'on lui laisse son arme._

Et l'équipage qui riait. Elle fut poussée dans le dos sur la planche. Étrangement, elle se sentait plutôt calme... peut être parce qu'elle était reposée et qu'elle avait un peu mangé. Ou parce qu'elle avait retrouvé son arc...

Quoique.. en regardant en bas, son cœur se mit à accélérer... Elle voyait... trois, non quatre ailerons qui tournaient en rond devant des restes de poissons sanglants... Trop aimable de la part de Davy Jones de les avoir attirés.

\- _Allez avance!_

Katniss se retourna et afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Ben quoi? T'es pressé que je rejoigne tes petits frères?

Elle le vit serrer le poing mais il resta silencieux. Elle recula un peu sur la planche et se plaça au bord. Elle avait une idée, complètement folle, mais qui devrait au moins lui permettre d'échapper aux requins. Sortant deux flèches de son carquois qu'elle fixa sur son arc, elle plaça les autres dans sa bouche, pour ne pas les perdre quand elle rentrerait dans l'eau.

Elle défia Davy Jones du regard. Puis recula encore un peu et banda son arc, faisant mine de viser le capitaine.

Elle prit brusquement appui sur la planche, l'utilisant comme un plongeoir et parti en saut périlleux arrière. Son regard cibla les requins, qu'elle visa et lâcha ses deux flèches.  
Ses deux cibles furent touchés mais la chute ne lui permit pas de prendre le temps de regarder. Tenant fermement son arc arc en main et prenant une grande inspiration, elle sentit son corps entrer dans l'eau, au milieu des deux requins qu'il restait.

Elle avait toujours le couteau dans sa botte. Et il s'avéra que l'eau était moins froide que la dernière fois.

Katniss resta sous l'eau et ouvrit les yeux pour observer les deux requins. Ceux qu'elle avait touchés s'enfuyaient au loin, laissant une trainée de sang. Elle saisit une de ses flèches et la planta dans le flanc du requin qui passait juste à côté d'elle, tellement près que sa gueule avait choppé sa chemise, l'arrachant au passage. Mais l'animal en s'enfuyant, lui donna un brutal coup de queue sur la poitrine, ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche et relacher sa réserve d'air... si bien qu'elle manqua de s'évanouir.

Katniss sentait la panique monter en elle. Non, elle pouvait s'en sortir, il n'y avait qu'un requin. Mais elle avait besoin d'air. Elle remonta rapidement à la surface et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas le dernier requin, où était-il?  
Son regard se porta plus loin. Le Hollandais Volant était toujours là. Elle vit Cloud penché sur le bastingage, comme s'il la cherchait.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute.

\- _Katniss, derrière-toi!_

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir la gueule du requin. Elle recula vivement et plaça son bras devant elle dans un mouvement de défense pendant que sa main se portait à sa botte.  
Les crocs se refermèrent sur son bras, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance.  
Non... survivre, elle devait survivre...

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle planta le couteau dans la tête du requin, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la pression sur son bras se faire moins forte. Elle dégagea son bras qui lui faisait horriblement mal et saignait beaucoup. Elle vit qu'une ou deux dents étaient restées dans la blessure.

Son souffle était court et elle se sentait exténuée... Sa vue se brouillait, elle avait du mal à rester à la surface. Elle avait vaguement conscience que les rires avaient cessé... Peut être que le Hollandais Volant était parti?

Elle n'arrivait plus à rester à la surface, elle se sentait partir. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau l'engloutir...  
Non, elle devait survivre... Pour sa famille... survivre...  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et se força à remonter à la surface pour respirer.

Mais elle était trop faible... Le capitaine avait eu raison finalement...

* * *

_\- Quand je vous disais qu'elle était trop faible!_

Cloud saisit une longue corde enroulée, qu'il passa autour d'une épaule, et vérifia les sangles qui maintenaient son arme dans son dos.

Autant il avait vaguement envisagé qu'ils puissent l'envoyer par dessus bord, autant il n'avait pas du tout imaginé que Davy Jones appâte des requins pour l'accueillir.  
Il couru en direction du bastingage, sauta et plongea dans l'océan.  
Son arme était lourde et l'entraîna un peu profondément sous la surface, mais il se stabilisa rapidement et se mit à chercher du regard cette maudite fille qui allait encore lui en vouloir si elle survivait à ce naufrage.

Il finit par la repérer, inconsciente et en train de couler.  
Cloud nagea jusqu'à elle, et en s'approchant, se rendit compte du sang qu'elle perdait.  
Mais l'air commença à lui manquer, et voyant qu'un autre requin rode encore dans les parages, il attrapa Katniss par le bras intact, puis par la taille, et remonta à la surface, avec l'énergie qu'il lui restait.

Il retrouva enfin l'air libre, et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.  
 _  
\- Cloud!_

D'où il pouvait sortir, celui-là?  
William nageait dans leur direction, mais Cloud ne se préoccupa pas de lui, et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

Il tenta de la maintenir à peu près droite devant lui, en remontant sa main dans son dos. Puis, de sa main libre, il écarta ses cheveux collés à son visage pour essayer de déterminer si elle respirait encore.

\- _Elle a perdu trop de sang... Cloud... Elle va..._

Mais avant qu'il termine sa phrase, Cloud pinça l'arrête du nez de Katniss puis rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, afin de lui faire un peu de respiration artificielle.

Elle n'était pas restée longtemps sous l'eau. Il l'avait vu se débattre. Si elle avait cessé de respirer, c'était forcément peu de temps avant qu'il ne la récupère et ne la ramène à la surface.  
Il recommença la manœuvre plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à tousser et qu'elle recrache l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons.

\- _On est mal._

Carrément oui.

Davy Jones venait d'appeler son animal de compagnie.

Cloud plaça Katniss, inconsciente, mais vivante, contre lui, et s'employa à lui passer la corde autour de la taille, en l'attachant par le milieu.

Il envoya une extrémité à William.

\- Attaches-toi avec ça. Vite!

William fit ce qu'il dit, non sans lui adresser un regard étonné et inquiet.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?!_

\- Une évasion.

Il dégagea une dague crantée de son épée, qu'il attacha à l'autre extrémité de la corde.

\- _Cloud... Derrière toi!_

Pas le temps de se retourner. Il l'avait senti arriver de toute façon.

Il détacha la jeune femme de lui et la plaça dans les bras de William, ainsi que la dague.

\- Ne bouges pas. Ne la lâches sous aucun prétexte. Et quand je te le dirais, envoies moi la dague.

William n'était pas très rassuré. Il n'était pas le seul.

Surtout en voyant l'immensité noire qui venait de se placer juste sous eux, et en sachant que combattre sous l'eau, ce n'était vraiment pas son sport favori.

Il sortit sa lame de son fourreau, prit une grande respiration, et plongea.

Et la vision qui s'offrit à lui fut cauchemardesque. C'était une sorte de calamar ou de pieuvre, mais en version géant.

L'animal changea de position, et Cloud resta en suspension sous l'eau, guettant les mouvements de son adversaire.

Les tentacules remontèrent tout autour d'eux, touchant la surface.  
Il s'accrocha à l'une d'elle, avant qu'elle ne sorte brusquement de l'océan, pour s'élever dans les airs, et il se cramponna fermement, pour rester en hauteur. Vu de haut, il était facile de déterminer les intentions de l'animal.

La gueule, affreusement dentée, apparu tout autour de William, qui serrait un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui en voyant toutes les dents sortir de l'eau.

Cloud s'arma et sauta, sa lame braquée vers le bas, usant de sa vitesse et de son poids pour la planter jusqu'à la garde, dans la gueule du Kraken.

La vague, provoquée par l'onde de choc, éloigna William et Katniss.

L'animal poussa une sorte de cri, indéchiffrable, frappant violemment l'océan avec ses tentacules et commença à s'enfoncer de nouveau sous l'eau.

\- La dague!

William lui lança la dague attachée à la corde qui les reliait tous les deux avec Katniss.

Cloud tourna fermement son épée dans la chair du Kraken pour l'enlever, et attrapa de l'autre main, la dague qu'il planta désormais au bout d'une tentacule, là aussi jusqu'à la garde.  
La suite s'enchaîna vraiment très vite.

Il se tint de toute ses forces à la corde, pendant que l'animal filait sous la surface, à une vitesse foudroyante.  
Impossible de voir quelque chose à cette vitesse, mais ils devraient faire plusieurs kilomètres en l'espace d'une ou deux minutes.

La pression de l'eau devenait de plus en plus forte, et il commençait à manquer d'air.  
Et si lui commençait à manquer d'air, autant dire que les deux autres étaient au bord de l'asphyxie.

Il tourna la dague pour l'arracher de la tentacule... Et tout s'arrêta brutalement.  
Cloud regarda l'animal continuer sa course, pour disparaître dans l'océan, puis remonta à la surface, à la recherche des deux autres...  
Qui devaient être au bout de cette corde...

\- _Je... Te... Hais..._

William venait de surgir brutalement à la surface, tenant toujours, mais fébrilement, Katniss dans ses bras, et en toussant bruyamment.

Il était furieux. Mais Cloud s'en fichait éperdument, et nagea jusqu'à lui pour vérifier l'état de la jeune femme.

\- _Elle va mal, si tu veux tout savoir. On devrait nager jusqu'à la petite île, là bas._

Il se retourna, suivant le regard de William. Effectivement, il y avait une île toute proche...

\- _Comment t'as su...?_

Cloud replaça correctement son arme dans son fourreau, commençant à trouver cette dernière vraiment très lourde, et apporta son aide à William pour emmener Katniss jusqu'à la terre ferme.

\- J'en savais rien.

Ils nagèrent durant des minutes qui leur parurent des heures. Cette île était mesquine, et Cloud se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt une hallucination.

Mais ses mains qui touchèrent le sable, le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

C'était bien une île, et elle était bien réelle.

Ils étaient épuisés, et sortirent de l'eau en rampant dans le sable.

Cloud attrapa la dague toujours pendue au bout de la corde, et trancha cette dernière pour libérer William et Katniss.

Son regard se porta sur l'île... Elle possédait une petite forêt.

Il tenta de se remettre debout, et prit Katniss dans ses bras avant de se relever totalement, et de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les terres de l'île, non sans mal.  
Quelques mètres... Avant de s'écrouler à genoux. Tandis que William rampait jusqu'à lui, épuisé.

Mais ils s'étaient éloignés de l'eau.

Cloud déposa Katniss au sol, et vérifia machinalement si son cœur battait toujours, en touchant sa carotide.

Elle avait vraiment la survie inscrite dans ses gênes.

Tout cela le perturbait un peu, mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

\- _Où tu vas?_

Il se débarrassa de son épée, qu'il laissa tomber dans le sable, et attrapa la petite dague en se relevant.

\- Chercher du bois. Pour faire un feu.

Il pénétra la petite forêt, sans un mot supplémentaire et sans se retourner.  
Ce n'était pas encore le moment de se reposer, surtout s'il voulait éviter que la fille lui claque dans les doigts, après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour l'amener jusqu'ici... En vie.


	6. Changement de cap!

_\- Ça va aller..._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pas pour le faire taire celui-là...

Mais là elle n'était pas en état. Katniss serrait les dents sur son poing pendant que William versait du rhum sur son bras.

La douleur était presque plus forte que quand le requin l'avait mordu...

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se réveille?

Elle était très bien dans l'inconscience...

Elle avait revu Gale... Ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois... Et ils étaient libres, dans la forêt, avec sa sœur et sa mère...

_\- C'est bientôt terminé, ne t'en fais pas._

Ah, en fait Will était comique... Pas lui qui souffrait...  
Quelqu'un l'empêchait de se débattre, Cloud sûrement mais elle avait fermé les yeux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher les larmes de couler...

Elle se rappelait du brouillard toxique qui leur avait fait horriblement mal mais à côté de ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment ce n'était rien.

\- _J'ai fini, je vais bander ton bras. Il faudra bien que ça suffise jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte cette île._

Katniss se détendit un peu et sentit la pression des mains de Cloud se relâcher. Elle rouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

De sa position, elle ne voyait pas grand chose.

Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de bouger depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. A ce moment-là, seul Will était présent.

Il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé mais Katniss avait encore du mal à y croire... surtout la partie avec le kraken... ou celle où elle était encore en vie et qu'ils n'étaient plus sur le Hollandais Volant.

Cloud était revenu, les bras chargés de bois.

Katniss s'était alors rendu compte qu'elle grelottait. Elle avait eu du mal à rester consciente mais le feu lui avait fait du bien.

Puis William avait disparu quand Cloud avait parlé d'une cale remplie de rhum...  
Il était revenu avec plusieurs bouteilles. Il lui en avait proposé une après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire mais elle avait refusé. Le rhum ne lui réussissait pas du tout.  
Elle avait vite regretté pourtant.

\- _Hé oh! Restes avec nous._

Elle rouvrit les yeux... quand est-ce qu'elle les avait fermés?  
Elle se redressa un peu sur son coude valide. Cloud était allongé plus loin, endormi apparemment.  
Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir lui parler pour le moment.

Will aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Les vertiges mirent quelques temps à disparaître mais finalement elle put rester dans cette position.

Les restes de sa chemise pendaient sur ses épaules, laissant paraître ses autres blessures...

Elle soupira... c'était pas sur cet îlot perdu qu'elle trouverait de quoi se vêtir un peu.

Elle sentit Will qui se rapprochait et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Instinctivement, elle se libéra, criant quand elle remua son bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait maintenant?

\- _C'était juste pour te réchauffer..._

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Elle se rapprocha du feu et ignora Will.

Il était temps de regarder un peu l'étendue des dégâts.

Bon, elle avait encore son bras, c'était déjà ça... Étonnant d'ailleurs vu tout ce que lui avait raconté Will. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les possibles séquelles... Pourrait-elle tirer à l'arc comme avant?

Elle regarda son arc sur le sable... totalement inutile, elle avait perdu toutes ses flèches.  
Et le petit couteau aussi...

Katniss passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'agacement. Elle était blessée, sans défense et devrait probablement encore s'en remettre à Cloud...

Pas à Will. Il n'était pas méchant mais elle doutait de ses capacités à combattre l'équipage de Davy Jones...  
Elle croisa son regard. Il jouait avec une clé... hé mais...

\- Je connais cette clé.

\- _Ah?_

\- Oui Jack en avait un croquis sur lui quand je l'ai rencontré. C'est pour ça que vous étiez tous les deux sur le Hollandais Volant?

Will hocha la tête.

\- _C'est grâce à cette clé que je sauverais Elizabeth._

Katniss ne répondit pas, elle se demandait vaguement qui était cette Eizabeth. Sûrement quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup, pour accepter de se lancer dans une quête pareille...  
Et les gens qu'elle, elle aimait... qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé? Haymitch avait promis de sortir Peeta de l'arène... Mais sa famille? et Gale?  
Il fallait qu'elle les rejoigne... Et pour ça, elle devait survivre.  
Elle se laissa tomber en arrière pour retomber sur le sable et regarder les étoiles.

Si elle n'était pas dans cette situation, elle aurait sûrement trouvé l'endroit très beau. Une plage de sable blanc, de l'eau turquoise... Un calme et un silence incroyables...

Propice au repos...

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

_\- Hé! Mais arrêtes! J'allais l'avoir!_

Oui oui. Dans une semaine, sans doute, William aurait finit par avoir cette mouette qui n'arrêtait pas de les narguer.

Sauf que Cloud n'était pas sur que Katniss tienne une semaine sans manger. Et lui non plus accessoirement.  
Et s'il n'y avait pas eu de mouettes ou de poissons dans les environs, William aurait sans contexte été sacrifié pour la bonne cause.

Mais bon, heureusement pour lui, Cloud venait de lancer sa dague sur l'oiseau.

\- _Je ne sais même pas si c'est bon, la mouette._

\- Il y a du poisson.

_\- Ouais ouais. Parlons en du poisson! Tu m'as pris toute ma pêche!_

Pas sa faute s'il était trop lent. Ou lui trop rapide.

Cloud récupéra l'animal mort et retourna au feu de camp, là où ils avaient laissé la jeune femme.  
William pestait derrière lui en donnant des grands coups de pieds dans le sable.  
Mais même s'il faisait un piètre chasseur, il était quand même très prévenant. Après s'être occupé de la blessure de Katniss, William n'avait pas hésité à enlever sa chemise pour la donner à la jeune femme qui n'avait plus grand chose sur le dos après son dernier bain.

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, Cloud avait remarqué ses coups d'œil inquiets lancés à l'océan... Elle semblait encore plus angoissée qu'avant. Cette expérience n'allait pas l'aider à gagner en confiance au milieu de cette immensité bleue.

\- Tiens. J'espère que ça ira.

Katniss attrapa de son bras valide, l'oiseau mort. Elle ne semblait pas ravie, mais lui répondit que ça irait.

Elle s'échina à tailler des flèches dans les branches qu'il lui avait ramené, avec une petite dague qu'il lui avait prêté.

Il avait essayé de l'aider, surtout en la voyant tenir la branche entre ses genoux pour tenter de la tailler avec sa seule main obéissante.

Mais il faisait pas du tout comme elle voulait. Elle s'était énervée et avait exigé de se débrouiller seule.

Elle était énervante, et peu importait ses actes, il avait toujours tort.

Malgré tout, il lui concédait une chose. Elle était vraiment coriace.  
Et quelque part, il aimait bien les gens qui avaient cet ultime instinct. Pire que l'instinct de survie. Celui qui, juste au moment de mourir, vous poussait à vous dépasser.  
Un instinct existant que chez les personnes incapables de vivre...Qui jouaient avec la mort, mais refusaient, au dernier moment, que celle-ci les prenne.

Il s'assit non loin d'elle, mais pas trop près, et s'employa à cuir les poissons, avec l'aide de William. Ils n'étaient pas trop de deux, surtout vu la taille de certains.  
Mais les poissons, ça restait moins dangereux que de s'occuper du membre féminin de leur petite équipe.

\- _Je meurs de faim..._

Et il n'était pas le seul. Cloud se laisserait presque mourir sur le sable, et Katniss avait arrêté de s'énerver sur ses flèches, trop gênée par son ventre qui hurlait.  
Le fumet qui s'élevait allait finir par les achever.

Bon allez, cela suffisait. Il était cuit, point final.

Cloud dégagea des braises brûlantes, un grand poisson, et le laissa tomber dans le sable pour découper quelques tranches sous des regards baveux.

Il avait besoin de sa petite dague, et avant même qu'il ne la demande à la jeune femme, celle-ci ne trouva rien de mieux que de le lui lancer...  
Heureusement qu'il était habile. C'était à se demander comment quelqu'un avait pu survivre à cette fille jusqu'à présent.

Il découpa plusieurs tranches et tout le monde se servit... Se jeta sur son repas.  
Enfin, tout le monde... William surtout.

Cloud mangeait calmement, quoi qu'il arrive. Et Katniss... Galérait. Il y n'avait pas d'autres mots.

\- Attends.

Il s'installa prudemment à côté d'elle, et découpa en petits morceaux la tranche servie plutôt, pour qu'elle puisse les attraper avec sa main valide.

Qu'elle se rassure, il n'allait pas l'aider d'avantage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais il détourna le sien très vite, en constatant qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on tente de le décrypter... Contre sa volonté.

Cloud s'éloigna de nouveau pour retourner à son morceau de poisson qui l'attendait, toujours fumant. Et braqua ses yeux sur l'océan, savourant le calme de l'instant.

* * *

Katniss avait recommencé à tailler ses flèches en silence. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter, ni de regarder les deux autres.

Elle se sentait assez maladroite comme ça. Et assez humiliée de devoir accepter l'aide de quelqu'un pour couper sa viande.

Bon, elle avait finalement réussi à tailler une dizaine de flèches. Elles étaient pas formidables mais ça devrait tenir la route... si un jour elle retrouvait l'usage complet de son bras. Mais pour le moment, elle n'arrivait pas à le bouger sans souffrir le martyr. Elle avait essayé une fois. Hors de question de recommencer.

Et maintenant, grâce à Cloud, elle avait des plumes. De mouettes... elle avait jamais fait ça. Des flèches en bois avec des vraies plumes... Tant pis, il faudrait bien que ça suffise. Maintenant, elle avait un problème. Comment fixer les plumes sur les flèches? Ce n'était pas sur cette îlot qu'elle allait trouver de la colle.

Elle saisit une des flèches et l'examina attentivement. Oui c'était peut être possible.  
Elle prit une des plumes qu'elle avait taillé et la posa dessus, mesurant la longueur. La taille semblait bonne.

Saisissant son couteau, elle cala la flèche entre ses genoux et creusa une très fine entaille. Heureusement l'arme était particulièrement bien aiguisée... enfin... ça avait failli lui coûter un doigt la première fois qu'elle s'en était servi.

Une fois satisfaite de son travail, elle saisit une plume et la glissa dedans, en forçant un peu. Elle tira ensuite dessus pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fixée.

Bon, c'était pas du grand art mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Elle recommença l'opération pour toutes les plumes... une trentaine au final.

Quand elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux et remarqua que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Trop concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La jeune femme se sentait d'un coup exténuée. Et son bras lui faisait mal. S'occuper lui avait presque fait oublier cette douleur quasiment constante mais là qu'elle avait finit, elle la sentait bien.

Soupirant, elle rangea ses flèches à côté de son arc... non sans se demander si tout son travail n'avait pas été inutile...

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, vraiment pas. Survivre d'abord.  
Elle retourna près du feu, s'allongea et trouva rapidement le sommeil sans se soucier de ce que pouvaient faire les deux autres. De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait pas les aider...

L'arène... encore... la fuite, toujours. C'était l'horloge. Ils avaient mal calculés. Des centaines de mandrills les poursuivaient. Ils devaient quitter ce quartier, tout de suite. Elle tenait Peeta par la main. Elle s'était promis qu'il en sortirait vivant.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage... mais le reste de l'horloge avait disparu. Un immense océan s'étalait devant eux... brusquement un bateau sortit de l'eau. Elle serra sa main sur le poignet de Peeta mais celle-ci se referma sur le vide.

Elle était seule... son cœur se mit à accélérer. Ce bateau... elle le connaissait...

Elle était sur le pont, entouré par des hommes-poissons...

Attachée au mât, elle était terrorisée et criait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le claquement du fouet...  
Mais personne ne viendrait la sauver cette fois. Les hommes riaient...  
La douleur provoquée par les coups le fit hurler. Elle s'entendait les supplier d'arrêter.

\- _Katniss! Katniss réveille-toi!_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, reprenant difficilement son souffle. William était à côté d'elle, il la regardait, inquiet.

Katniss voulut parler mais elle avait la gorge sèche et se mit à tousser violemment. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa la première bouteille qu'elle trouva et en engloutit la moitié, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de rhum.

Elle jeta violemment la bouteille au loin. Elle était en colère contre elle-même et encore plus quand elle croisa le regard de Cloud.

\- Je vais faire un tour.

Elle se leva avant qu'ils aient pu dire un mot. Cloud attrapa le bras de Will qui s'apprêtait à la suivre. Tant mieux, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Elle remarqua aussi que l'alcool semblait avoir moins d'effet qu'avant sur elle. Après avoir atteint l'autre côté de l'île, elle se laissa tomber sur le sable et observa l'océan sous la lumière de la lune.

Il avait l'air si calme comme ça... Et si beau... Mais Katniss savait les horreurs qu'il recelait.  
La jeune fille serra le poing... elle ne pourrait pas tout le temps fuir l'océan, tôt ou tard, elle devrait y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour quitter cet îlot avant qu'ils finissent par s'étriper.

Elle se releva et s'avança sur la plage, s'arrêtant juste avant les vagues qui venaient mourir sur la plage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris de bain? Et là, ils ne devraient pas venir la déranger. L'eau de mer c'était sûrement pas le mieux mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Elle enleva les quelques vêtements qu'elle portait, ce qui ne fut pas simple avec un seul bras... et s'avança doucement dans l'eau, tout en restant proche du bord. Elle resta longtemps dans l'eau et cela lui fit un bien fou même si elle ne pouvait pas trop mettre son bras dedans.  
Elle avait fini de se mouiller les cheveux, qu'elle avait détaché pour l'occasion quand un bruit lui fit relever et tourner la tête.

Cloud était sur la plage, il avait trouvé ses vêtements. Il pouvait pas la laisser un peu tranquille? Et malgré l'intimité que lui offrait la nuit, elle était toujours nue dans l'eau, dos à son visiteur. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, ce qui lui fit remarquer à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être brillants de nuit. Elle ne pouvait dire, toutefois, si c'était elle ou un point au delà qu'il fixait.

Mais... il n'allait pas rester là quand même? Elle détourna la tête, presque gênée par la situation.

\- J'aimerais bien me rhabiller, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Seul le silence lui répondit... Ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle braqua de nouveau son regard sur Cloud, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tournes-toi!

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils jouaient les aventuriers sur une île déserte qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à un peu d'intimité. Elle attendit qu'il se retourne pour sortir de l'eau et se rhabilla... difficilement d'ailleurs mais finalement, elle réussit.

Cloud se retourna et lui dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'éviter de disparaître aussi longtemps, surtout dans son état.

\- C'est bon, on ne risque rien ici... je peux me débrouiller ... seule?

Il était brusquement passé devant elle et se dirigeait vers l'océan. Elle se retourna et son cœur se mit à accélérer.

Au loin, il y avait des lumière sur l'eau... comme celles d'un bateau. Katniss se mit à trembler...  
Non, c'était pas possible...

\- Ils nous ont retrouvé...

* * *

Les flammes de leur camp de fortune avaient attiré le navire vers l'île. Et vu l'allure de celui-ci, Cloud doutait qu'il s'agisse du Hollandais Volant.

Les petites lumières sur l'océan indiquèrent que des chaloupes avaient été mises à la mer, et qu'elles se rapprochaient de l'île.

\- _A ton avis, c'est notre billet de sortie ?_

Comment savoir. Son regard chercha Katniss dans le noir, qui avait encore disparu.

\- _Elle est partie chercher son arc et ses flèches._

Cloud arqua un sourcil et William comprit vite qu'il ne le croyait pas.

\- _Mais enfin! On est sur une toute petite île! Où veux-tu qu'elle aille? Et elle est blessée je te rappelle. Tiens! Elle revient!_

Hmm. Cloud se méfiait quand même un peu, persuadé que cette fille arriverait à fuir, même si on lui coupait les deux jambes. D'autant que cela semblait être la panique totale de son côté, vu à quel point elle se rapprochait d'eux... Alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de les fuir jusqu'à présent.

\- _Cloud._

William attira son attention sur les chaloupes qui accostèrent... remplies de pirates... qui braquèrent sur eux, leurs armes.

\- _Hé mais... Je reconnais cette tête! Tu s'rais pas le fils de Bill le Bottier?_

\- _Gibbs?!_

Cloud tourna la tête vers William, alors que la situation semblait prendre une tournure encore plus inattendue. Surtout lorsque Katniss s'approcha à son tour, nettement plus soulagée que l'instant d'avant.

_\- Hé mais! La poupée de Jack! Ça alors! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? Et comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver là?!_

_\- C'est une longue histoire... Pourrions-nous vous rejoindre sur le navire? Nous vous expliquerons tout une fois à bord. Nous sommes fatigués et elle a besoin de quelques soins. Jack est avec vous?_

_\- Nan. Le capitaine est... Il est pas là. Mais venez quand même. Vous autres! Faites de la place et n'abîmez pas la demoiselle!_

Mais les autres ne bougèrent pas.

_\- Quoi? Encore une femelle? Déjà qu'on en a une à bord et qu'elle est pas commode... S'il y en a une deuxième, c'est sûr qu'il y aura du malheur!_

_\- Tais toi, bougre d'âne! Ou j't'arrache la langue! Allez! On va pas y passer la nuit!_

Les marins s'écartèrent un peu pour les laisser rejoindre les canots. Cloud vit William s'avancer sans hésitation. Suivie par Katniss. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

_\- Hé stop. Toi... Oh mais je me rappelle de toi! T'es le fameux garde du corps!_

Cloud posa son regard sur le pirate qui lui barrait la route. Il était hors de question qu'il reste sur cette île à attendre la mort.

_\- T'as vraiment des yeux étranges. T'es sur que t'es humain?_

\- Allez savoir...

_\- Gibbs! Laissez-le venir avec nous. Sans lui, nous ne serions pas là._

Il fut presque étonné d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de William. Et de voir Katniss confirmer la demande auprès de Gibbs.

_\- Là, sur une île déserte en plein océan? C'est censé être une bonne chose?_

_\- Vivants, imbécile!_

_\- Ah. Ce là. Bon. D'accord. Allez! Souquez les amis! On retourne à bord!_

Cloud ne savait absolument pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, alors que les deux autres semblaient être relativement serein, après avoir retrouvé des têtes connus.

* * *

La main de Katniss était crispée sur le bord de la barque. Se retrouver à nouveau sur l'océan ne lui faisait franchement pas plaisir.

Encore moins pour aller sur un bateau où encore une fois, ils ne seraient visiblement pas accueillis chaleureusement. Surtout elle, apparemment. Une femme, ça portait malheur. Alors deux... Katniss ne savait pas si elle avait envie de rencontrer l'autre femme.

Elle distinguait mieux le navire, maintenant qu'ils approchaient. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Hollandais Volant, ni avec le Black Pearl. Ses voiles étaient étranges.

Une fois arrivés, la jeune fille se leva et attrapa l'échelle, ignorant superbement les offres des deux hommes de l'aider.

Oui elle entendait d'ici Haymitch lui crier que son attitude était totalement stupide et la conduirait à sa perte.

Peut être...

Mais Haymitch n'avait jamais eu affaire à tout ça.

Elle commença à monter et s'arrêta rapidement... Comment passer à l'échelon suivant avec un seul bras?

Elle hésitait quand quelqu'un la saisit brusquement par la taille et elle se retrouva sur l'épaule de Cloud qui en avait visiblement assez qu'elle joue la fière.

Katniss fulminait et elle frappa son épaule tout le temps de leur ascension.

\- Lâches-moi! J'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'aurais très bien pu réussir!

C'était totalement faux et elle le savait mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait.

\- Allez lâches-moi maintenant! Aaah!

Il la lâcha... oui oui il la laissa s'écraser gentiment... ou pas... sur le pont.

Et comme Katniss avait beaucoup de chance ces derniers temps, elle tomba sur son bras blessé ce qui accentua fortement la douleur... Will vint l'aider à se relever mais elle se dégagea brutalement et avec colère.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Encore un mensonge. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et récupéra son arme et ses flèches... non elle les arracha des mains de Will et se retourna. Pour se figer instantanément. _  
_

_\- Ah. Voilà donc la fameuse poupée de Jack!_

\- Je ne suis pas...

_\- Will!_

Une jeune femme blonde se fraya un chemin au milieu des pirates pour se jeter dans les bras d'un William souriant. Ce devait sûrement être...

_\- Elisabeth! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir... Mais que fais-tu ici?_

_\- Je ne pouvais pas rester à attendre ton retour... Je t'ai cherché partout!_

_\- Oui oui! Nous sommes tous très heureux d'assister à ces merveilleuses retrouvailles, mais nous devrions nous mettre en route. Monsieur Turner, avez-vous ce pourquoi vous êtes parti?_

_\- Capitaine Barbossa... Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt. Mais oui. Nous avons la clé. Il ne reste plus que..._

_\- Le coffre. Mais d'abord il nous faut retrouver Jack! Monsieur Gibbs?_

_\- Oui Capitaine! Allez vous autres! Tout le monde à son poste! Vous dormirez quand vous serez morts!_

Katniss se demanda si elle aurait pas mieux fait de rester sur l'île...

* * *

Cloud n'avait pas eu envie de laisser Katniss s'écraser sur le pont.  
Mais c'était comme tenir un chat qui ne voulait pas qu'on le porte. Elle se débattait tellement, qu'à un moment donné, elle lui avait échappé, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir qu'elle était déjà au sol.

Elle était vraiment trop sauvage, et il commença à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de ne plus s'approcher d'elle du tout.

D'autant qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de ses yeux accusateurs. Il essayait de faire des efforts, mais cela n'avait rien de facile pour lui...

Cloud s'était allongé à la poupe de cette jonque, d'après le Capitaine, en ayant au préalable enlever son épée, et fixait les étoiles du regard.

Il appréciait le calme de l'océan, qui berçait doucement le navire. Le repos et la tranquillité.  
Mais à chaque fois que ces moments arrivaient... Ils ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Durant ces quelques heures où il ne dormit que d'un œil, il senti la présence de Katniss, puis celle de William.

Mais aucun d'eux avait prononcé le moindre mot.

Le navire se mit à tanguer soudainement, avant de craquer violemment, tel un cri de souffrance.

\- _Alerte! Alerte! On a percuté quelque chose!_

Cloud saisit son épée par réflexe, se releva et se plaqua contre le bastingage du navire. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils avaient "percuté".

L'attaque était différente des autres fois.

La bête n'était pas venue pour broyée le bateau.

\- _Il y a quelque chose sous le navire! Capitaine!_

_\- Tout le monde sur le pont! Aux armes! Préparez-vous à combattre pour votre vie! Soyez dignes de Barbossa, bande de cafards!_

Le capitaine semblait avoir compris qui était leur ennemi.  
Il n'était pas ordinaire. Pour sentir cela, il fallait l'avoir vécu.

Les étoiles disparurent de son champ de vision.

Une tentacule géante lui cachait la vue, en avançant silencieusement dans la nuit.  
Elle cherchait quelque chose.

Cloud resta dos au bastingage, laissant ainsi peu de chance à la tentacule, qui rampait désormais sur le pont, de le trouver.

Il n'y avait que deux possibilités.

Soit elle était revenue pour la clé. Soit elle était revenue pour lui.

\- _LE KRAKEN!_

Trop tard.

Un animal de cette taille ne pouvait rester indéfiniment invisible.

La bataille s'engagea... Et l'équipage tout entier se rua sur les tentacules, les explosant à coups de canons, de fusils ou les déchirant à coups de lames. Ces hommes... Ils semblaient presque avoir l'habitude de cette situation.

Cloud resterait bien dans son coin, à attendre que cela se passe, pour une fois qu'on avait pas tellement besoin de lui.

Mais un cri lui fit détourner le regard.

Le bateau roula violemment, avant de basculer brutalement sur un côté. Comme si quelque chose d'énorme était en train de peser sur lui.

Il se retint grâce aux barreaux du bastingage. Puis il réalisa.

Katniss... Elle était blessée, et n'arriverait jamais à se protéger toute seule. Quoi qu'elle puisse prétendre.  
Mais pourquoi irait-il l'aider ? Elle ne voulait pas de son aide.

Sauf que son corps bougea tout seul, muer par un instinct trop fort pour sa raison.

Il trancha plusieurs tentacules qui s'abattirent sur le pont, dans un fracas épouvantable, détruisant les voiles, et les mats du navire. C'était le chaos le plus total.

Mais il finit par retrouver Katniss terrifiée, collée contre un mur, son arc entre les mains. Elle essayait de le tenir, malgré la douleur évidente.

Plusieurs tentacules s'approchèrent d'elle, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Sans réfléchir, Cloud se déplaça rapidement, tourna le dos à la jeune femme et frappa l'animal, stoppant toutes ses attaques.  
Il se retourna... Mais quelque chose l'arrêta.  
En fait, il avait mal, sans savoir exactement où. Il se sentit défaillir légèrement. Et dans la nuit noire, tout était difficile à distinguer.

Malgré tout, sa main se porta instinctivement sur sa blessure... Une flèche... Dans le flanc...  
Il tira d'un coup sec dessus, en serrant les dents, et jeta le projectile au sol.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de relever le regard vers la jeune femme... Qu'une tentacule immense vint s'enrouler autour de lui. La pression et la brûlure lui firent lâcher son arme...

Quelques secondes... Pour prendre une grande inspiration.  
A partir de là, son cerveau enregistra vaguement qu'il était sous l'eau... Et qu'il s'éloignait du navire... A grande vitesse...

* * *

Katniss s'apprêtait à sauter du bateau pour poursuivre le Kraken quand elle fut attrapée par la taille.

\- Non lâches-moi, je dois aller l'aider!

\- _Katniss, ça sert à rien, il est déjà loin, tu n'arriverais à rien, même si tu n'étais pas blessée!_

Elle arrêta de se débattre mais se dégagea violemment de Will. Tout s'était passé si vite...  
Elle avait jamais voulu ça... elle voulait l'aider, elle avait visé la tentacule. Tout était de sa faute et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

\- C'est ma faute...

\- _Katniss, arrêtes tu n'y es pour rien._

Le coup partit tout seul dans le visage de Will. Oui c'était le mot de trop. Il était temps qu'il se taise celui-là.

Elle porta un regard sur son environnement. L'océan était redevenu calme comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

La capitaine... Barbossa hurlait ses ordres. Tout le monde travaillait activement pour réparer le navire.

Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui brillait... Elle se rapprocha et distingua bientôt ce que c'était.

L'épée de Cloud, cette arme immense, la seule chose à laquelle il semblait tenir. Elle s'accroupit et en attrapa la poignée. Comment faisait-il pour arriver à porter ça? Il était clairement différent des autres humains... et ses yeux...

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée et son regard se durcit. Elle devait le retrouver. Au moins pour lui rendre cette satanée épée qui servait à rien puisque personne ici ne pouvait la soulever. Elle la saisit de ses deux mains mais rien à faire.

Son bras allait mieux, les blessures étaient refermées mais elle n'avait pas assez de force...

Trop faible...

De rage, elle porta un violent coup de pied sur la poignée de l'épée dans l'espoir de la faire bouger un peu. Sauf qu'elle eut juste mal au pied et l'arme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Par contre elle semblait s'être ouverte... Katniss eut un petit moment de panique... elle ne l'aurait pas cassé quand même?

La jeune femme se pencha et regarda attentivement. Non il y avait une sorte de mécanisme et quelque chose qui s'en détachait. Elle le saisit. C'était la dague que Cloud avait utilisé sur l'île. Incroyable. Elle rangea la dague dans sa ceinture.

\- Gibbs! Aidez-moi, il faut la déplacer et la mettre à l'abri dans les quartiers du capitaine.

_\- Hmm, j'arriverai jamais à soulever un truc pareil. Marty! Cotton! Ramenez vos gueules d'anges. Faut qu'on emporte ça._

Katniss les regardait transporter péniblement la lame de Cloud mais finalement, ils réussirent à atteindre leur objectif. Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers le capitaine du navire.

\- Capitaine Barbossa! Nous devons aller chercher Cloud!

_\- Capitaine, n'est-ce pas? Hmm... Dites moi, poupée de Jack, est-ce qu'un capitaine reçoit des ordres d'un marin d'eau douce? Je présume que non._

Katniss attrapa une flèche et banda son arc, visant cet homme énervant.

\- Il y a des choses que je dois éclaircir.  
Premièrement, vous n'êtes pas mon Capitaine, je ne suis pas un marin et encore moins un pirate!  
Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas la poupée de Jack!  
Et troisièmement, vous allez faire ce que je vous demande! Il ne mérite pas qu'on l'abandonne!

Katniss fulminait. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Davy Jones était impitoyable... Et là, elle devait négocier ce qui était une évidence pour elle.

_\- Intéressant. Et dites mois donc, jeune fille, comment comptez-vous accomplir pareille prouesse? En supposant que j'accepte de vous suivre, bien entendu. N'oublions pas que vous parlez d'un équipage immortel, doté d'un puissant navire et d'un monstre marin._

Katniss savait tout ça. Mais elle avait un plan.

\- La clé, rapportée par Will **,** elle ouvre un coffre auquel tient Davy Jones n'est-ce pas?

Barbossa passa ses doigts dans sa barbe, les yeux braqués sur l'horizon.

_\- Hmm, possible._

\- Alors c'est simple. On trouve ce coffre et on l'échange contre Cloud.

William arriva soudainement dans son champ de vision.

_\- Non attends! Maintenant que je sais Elisabeth loin de Beckett, ce coffre me sera utile pour sauver mon père!_

Katniss braqua son arc brutalement sur William et lâcha sa flèche... Qui passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête, pour se ficher profondément dans le mat derrière lui.

\- Sans lui, tu n'en serais même pas là! Alors ton père, il attendra! C'est clair?!

_\- Hé! Qui vous permet de lui parler comme ça!? Et de lui tirer dessus?! Recommencez, et c'est moi qui vous étripe!_

Elisabeth s'interposa entre elle et William, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Katniss ne la quitta pas des yeux et arma une nouvelle flèche. Elle en avait plus que marre de devoir marchander alors que le temps était compté.

_\- Mesdames, mesdames... Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Non pas que l'idée d'un spectacle vous opposant toutes deux ne me déplaise, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons le temps pour ça._

\- C'est ce que je me tue vous à dire!

Katniss allait craquer. Elle reporta son attention sur William qui semblait hésiter.

_\- Mais, Katniss... Saurais-tu seulement où aller? Comment pourrons nous retrouver le coffre sans Jack?_

Ah oui... c'était la seule faille du plan... comment trouver le coffre?

\- _Hmm, Monsieur Turner! La clé, je vous prie!_

Katniss posa un œil suspicieux sur Barbossa... Elle vit William sortir de sa chemise la clé du fameux coffre, et la tendre au Capitaine.

\- _Observez-bien les gravures dessus._

Ils s'approchèrent de Barbossa pour regarder la clé qui leur montrait, à la lueur de la lanterne. En effet, il y avait une sorte de carte marine dessinée sur la clé. Mais...

\- Comment la déchiffrer?

\- _Ah. Pour ça, gente demoiselle, il faut être capitaine. Quelle chance! Vous m'avez justement moi!_

Bon, elle n'avait pas le choix qu'accepter de laisser les commandes à ce pirate. Une fois le bateau réparé, ils mirent cap sur l'île des quatre vents. Katniss se tenait à la proue du navire, surveillant l'horizon.


	7. Une histoire de coeur

Cette fichue île était enfin en vue.

Cloud n'avait jamais trouvé un voyage aussi long... Et aussi douloureux.

Il était épuisé.

Davy Jones avait voulu le briser... C'était presque réussi.  
Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant n'avait pas supporté de perdre sa clé, de voir Katniss s'en sortir, de regarder son Kraken échouer à les tuer... Et de le voir déserter.

La correction avait été épouvantable.

Ce navire... C'était pire que l'armée. Et on ne désertait pas dans l'armée.  
On mourrait soldat. Ou éventuellement, on était mis en retraite.  
Mais il n'était jamais question de désertion.

Il avait eu du mal à rester conscient après son petit voyage sous l'eau, autant étouffé par la tentacule du Kraken que par la pression de l'océan.  
Mais le pire, avait été après.

A peine sorti de l'eau, à moitié conscient, il avait du encaisser des coups de fouet... Des coups donnés par un second qui avait repris sa place, et qui avait une revanche à prendre devant ses camarades.  
Il en aurait presque pleuré tiens, de rage et de douleur.

Ça lui aurait sans doute fait du bien.

Mais pleurer... Il en était incapable.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de serrer les dents pendant que son bourreau lui arrachait la peau du dos, à chaque coup, et attendre... Attendre que cela s'arrête.

Ils l'avaient ensuite laissé sur le pont, sous la tempête. Le sel de la mer avait brûlé ses plaies.  
Son dos était totalement meurtri et il ne pouvait le protéger. Son haut avait été totalement déchiré par les hommes de Davy Jones, au moment de lui infliger cette sanction...  
Il avait du se résoudre à se débarrasser de son vêtement. Sa main passa sur une autre blessure, moins récente. La plaie dans son flanc guérissait doucement.

La mako parcourait son sang... Sans elle, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

Elle allait le guérir. Lentement. Mais elle allait le guérir.

_\- Alors! Monsieur Strife! Qu'attendez-vous pour participer aux manœuvres!?_

La frappe dans le dos lui coupa le souffle et manqua de le faire s'effondrer. Ses mains se resserrent sur le bastingage et ses muscles se tendirent, pour supporter la douleur et surtout, pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Les manœuvres hein.

Depuis combien de temps était-il sur ce navire? Impossible de savoir.  
Les passages sous l'eau, les remontées en pleine nuit ou en pleine tempête... Cloud n'arrivait plus à compter les jours.

Il se disait qu'il devait avoir une tête épouvantable, exténué et affamé.  
Ouais. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir.

Mais quelle importance.

Bientôt, il sera comme ces hommes.

La mer le transformera à son tour, en un élément de ce monde... Un élément de ce maudit navire...

Autant accepter son destin. Il n'aurait jamais osé demander mieux de toute façon. Il avait trop échoué dans sa vie précédente. Il fallait donc bien qu'il paye le prix dans celle-ci.

Et personne ne viendra le chercher de toute façon. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait être l'espoir. Ce n'était pas son domaine.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'océan, avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage, qui se préparait à accoster.  
Il y en avait sans doute une, qui devait être contente.

Cette simple pensée, lui arracha presque un sourire.  
Presque.  
Sourire non plus, ce n'était pas son domaine.

* * *

_\- Terre! Terre!_

Katniss remonta sur le pont en courant, en entendant la vigie. Enfin! Après des jours sur ce bateau, la jeune femme ne tenait plus en place. Son bras avait complètement guéri, elle maîtrisait presque parfaitement son arc et elle avait appris à se battre à l'épée avec William et Elisabeth. Cette dernière n'était pas forcément très bonne pédagogue, mais avec elle, l'apprentissage se fit vite.

Elle avait trouvé des vêtements confortables aussi, ainsi qu'une lame assez légère en étudiant l'arme de Cloud. C'était donc confiante qu'elle se plaça sur le bastingage pour regarder l'île en face d'eux. Elle semblait assez grande mais la clé révélait l'emplacement exact du coffre. Il suffisait de suivre le plan.

_\- Mettez un canot à la mer!_

Katniss se rua vers la chaloupe et attrapa un cordage pour se préparer à descendre.

\- William! J'ai besoin de ton aide!

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil vers Elisabeth, qui hocha à la tête avant de rejoindre Katniss. William la suivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce couple était parfaitement capable de se battre et serait sans doute en mesure de distraire les membres de l'équipage de Davy Jones assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'empare du coffre. Katniss sauta dans le canot, dans lequel se trouvait des rames et des pelles.

Will saisit les rames et s'employa à les amener vers la rive. Mais le trajet sembla durer des heures. La jeune fille se surprit à regretter Cloud.  
Son cœur se serra... et si elle arrivait trop tard... Non impossible, elle lui devait bien ça.

Le contact de la barque avec le sable la ramena à la réalité.

\- Will, la clé.

Elle avait appris à déchiffrer la clé avec Barbossa. Elle l'étudia pendant un certain temps puis parti d'un pas assuré le long de la plage. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué par le plan peu de temps après. Mais il y avait juste du sable et rien d'autre.

Elle tendit une pelle à chacun et commença à creuser sans faire attention au regard outré d'Elisabeth et à l'expression blasée de Will. Il y avait plus important que leur petite fierté pour le moment.

Finalement, ils mirent à jour le fameux coffre. Un très beau coffre, ouvragé, mais il dégageait un son étrange...

Katniss se pencha pour écouter...

\- Mais... Qu'est ce qu'i l'intérieur?

\- _Ouvres-le, et on saura._

Katniss n'était pas rassurée, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle introduisit la clé et ouvrit le coffre sous le regard intéressé des deux autres. Et elle s'écarta, la main sur la bouche, se sentant brusquement nauséeuse.

Un cœur... C'était un vrai cœur... Qui battait... sans rien autour... Impossible... Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet endroit.

Elle se força à retourner vers le coffre en contrôlant ses haut-le-cœur. Un cœur qui battait...

\- C'est quand même pas...

\- _Celui de Davy Jones? Faut croire que si._

Elle vit Elisabeth s'asseoir, ses deux mains sur sa bouche et les yeux fermés, comme pour essayer de se calmer. C'était une vision vraiment horrible. Et ce bruit... Ce battement maudit...

\- _Les voilà!_

Katniss leva les yeux. Des hommes-poissons... il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- _Ne les laissez pas s'emparer du coffre!_

La jeune femme eut une idée. Elle s'empara du cœur et le cacha dans sa chemise, puis referma le coffre et enleva la clé.

\- Il me faut du temps. Occupez-les!

_\- Quoi!?_

_\- Hein?!_

Pendant que le couple la regardait, stupéfait, Katniss saisit le coffre et s'enfuit sur la plage. Elle devait trouver le Hollandais Volant, trouver Davy Jones et, surtout, le trouver lui.

\- _Le coffre! Elle est en train de s'enfuir avec!_ _Attrapez-là!_

D'autres hommes-poissons surgirent devant elle. Changement de plan. Elle lança le coffre à Will et sortit sa lame pour bloquer celle d'un homme-poisson qu'elle reconnu sans mal. Le requin, cet horrible type que Cloud avait défait avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.

\- _Alors ma jolie, je te croyais morte mais finalement on va pouvoir encore jouer un peu._

Katniss repoussa sa lame et lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans la figure.

\- Dans tes rêves!

Elle reprit sa course en entendant le second jurer. Mais c'était autre chose qui l'intéressait, elle avait vu le bateau, Davy Jones sur le pont et... Cloud mais elle ne pouvait pas bien le voir de loin. Elle se rapprocha autant qu'elle put du bateau. Des hommes arrivaient de tous les côtés, Elisabett arriva à ses côtés et elle constat que Will n'avait plus le coffre.

\- _Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu, Katniss... encore._

Katniss cessa de courir, et fit face, depuis la rive, au Hollandais Volant, qui se dressait à quelques mètres, presque échoué sur l'île. Elle glissa sa main sous sa chemise, pour en sortir le cœur, battant, et s'empara de sa dague qu'elle plaça au dessus de celui-ci. Les hommes-poissons hésitèrent et s'arrêtèrent.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr, Davy Jones!

Le capitaine semblait furieux, puis il éclata de rire.

\- _Savez-vous, jeune fille, ce qui arrivera si vous faîtes ça?_

Non mais le sous-entendu était évident. Cependant, il y avait d'autres moyens. Elle resserra sa prise sur le coeur et vit Jones se pencher un peu comme s'il se sentait mal. Elle relâcha la pression.

\- _Très bien... Que voulez-vous?_

Bon, maintenant, elle devait choisir ses mots.

\- Je veux que vous libériez Cloud. Et je veux que vous nous laissiez tous repartir sains et saufs à bord de notre bateau et que plus jamais vous ne vous en preniez à nous.

\- _Voilà de bien grandes exigences pour une frêle jeune femme._

Katniss resserra sa main sur le cœur. Davy Jones était furieux mais il était coincé.

\- _Rha d'accord! Laissez-les tranquille. Et toi dégage de mon bâtiment!_

* * *

Alors...  
Non.  
En fait, il ne savait pas.

Son cerveau avait totalement planté avec un gros "Fatal Error" quand il avait vu Katniss, devant le bateau, tenir une dague qui lui disait quelque chose, menaçant de transpercer un cœur palpitant nettement sans être raccordé à quoi que ce soit, pour... Le sortir de ce cauchemar?  
Et le pire, c'est que Davy Jones s'était plié à ses exigences.

Enfin, plus ou moins.

Mais pourquoi était-elle venue?

Cloud était tellement choqué qu'il ne bougea pas, malgré les ordres du Capitaine et les appels incessants de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le bois du bastingage qu'il trouva soudainement très intéressant.

Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'être sauvé.

Après tout, ce bateau ressemblait à la damnation éternelle à laquelle il aspirait plus que tout, pour payer ses erreurs commises par le passé... Pour payer son absence, ses échecs et ses faiblesses...

Pourquoi était-elle venue? Quel genre de raison allait-elle lui donner?

Il releva la tête. Elle avait crié. Son nom...

Cloud s'écarta brusquement pour éviter un coup arrivé derrière lui, donné par un membre de l'équipage.  
Un autre s'avança sur le pont, pour braquer Katniss avec une arme à feu.

\- _Descendez Monsieur Strife. Ou l'échange n'aura pas lieu et je serais contraint de faire du mal à votre amie._

Son amie hein... Il reporta son regard sur cette dernière. Pourquoi était-elle venue?

William ne ramait pas assez vite peut être?

Il monta sur le bastingage.

D'ordinaire, ça ne lui paraîtrait pas si haut, et il ne douterait pas autant de ses capacités. Mais là...

Il sauta, et se laissa tomber sur ses deux jambes... Qui ne le soutinrent absolument pas arrivé en bas.  
Cloud tomba à genoux immédiatement après la réception, et posa une main au sol, pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer.

Il ne s'en relèverait pas.

_\- J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Remplissez la votre!_

Katniss abaissa sa lame et s'avança vers le navire. Avant de courir et lancer le cœur... Totalement à côté, direction l'océan.

Cloud soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter.

Le Capitaine fulmina et ordonna que la tête de Katniss lui soit rapportée et que lui... Il aurait du prendre une assurance décès.

\- _Cloud! Bouges! Maintenant!_

William, suivi par... Oh non. Elisabeth? Ils arrivèrent tous deux à ses côtés, poursuivis par une autre partie de l'équipage du Hollandais Volant.

Ah, effectivement.

Il fallait qu'il bouge. Mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas... C'était bien le moment!

Cloud esquiva l'attaque d'un marin, en se relevant brusquement, pivota sur lui-même, et décocha un coup violent dans le flanc de son adversaire, qui vacilla sous le choc.  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit Katniss lui lancer sa lame, qu'il réceptionna d'une main sure par la garde, pour s'en servir immédiatement en parant une nouvelle attaque.

Il ne tiendra pas la cadence.

La fatigue le submergeait et la tension soudaine de ses muscles tirait sur ses blessures.

Il commençait à flancher.

Les attaques arrivaient trop vite, et étaient trop nombreuses...

Mais ses adversaires furent brutalement éjectés sur le côté.

Des tirs... Des flèches...

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

Combien de fois allait elle lui sauver la vie aujourd'hui?

Il avança péniblement vers elle, tout en continuant de parer les attaques qui revenaient.  
C'était le problème, quand on affrontait des immortels... Le genre de combat qui s'éternisait.  
A quoi bon tout ça?

Ils ne s'en sortiront jamais.

Davy Jones les traquera jusqu'au bout du monde.

Le code des pirates, ne s'appliquait pas, au Roi des Mers.

Mais c'était sans compter sur William qui se révéla être un véritable combattant en fin de compte. Celui-ci enchaînait les ennemis comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade santé, pendant que Katniss et Elisabeth le guidaient jusqu'à leur billet de sortie. Un canot. Et plus loin, ce navire qu'il avait quitté un peu trop vite.

Cloud se reprit à l'entente de son nom et s'enfonça dans l'eau pour rejoindre la chaloupe, avec les deux femmes. Le sel de la mer lui brûla la peau et il serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse monter dans leur embarcation. Il maintint l'équilibre précaire du canot pendant que Katniss et Élisabeth grimpaient à leur tour. William arriva à la nage, et Cloud lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter. Ils se mirent tous à ramer pour atteindre le navire au plus vite.

Mais alors que les trois autres lançaient les cordages au reste de l'équipage, pour que la chaloupe soit remontée, Cloud se sentit partir.

Sa tête était devenu soudainement très lourde et tout son corps bascula en avant.  
L'adrénaline qui s'était déchargée en lui pour assurer sa survie, venait de laisser place à un grand vide et à une réalité très pénible.

Quelqu'un le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

Il entendit vaguement le capitaine hurler qu'ils devaient "déguerpir au plus vite", tout en précisant que les mourants n'avaient pas leur place sur le pont.

Mais il n'était pas mourant... Non.

Il suffisait de mettre un pied devant l'autre... Un pied qui ne se déplaçait pas.

Et un sol qui arrivait bien trop vite.

Puis l'obscurité... Enfin.

* * *

Katniss était assise par terre, dans une petite cabine qui servait un peu d'infirmerie. Mais surtout de cave pour le rhum. Elle se taillait des flèches surtout pour s'occuper les mains et arrêter de trembler.

Elle avait eu peur quand Cloud s'était effondré sur le pont. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de constater son état avant.

La vue de son dos meurtri lui avait rappelé Gale... Comment pouvait-on faire ça à quelqu'un?

Will l'avait porté jusqu'au lit puis lui avait demandé si elle voulait de l'aide... Ce qu'elle avait refusé. Hélas, elle savait quoi faire.

L'adrénaline procurée par le combat était retombée et elle était épuisée. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer, pas tout de suite.

Elle avait trouvé une gourde d'eau douce et un morceau de tissu propre... enfin, propre pour ce monde.

Cloud avait été mis sur le côté et son front était brûlant. Il était inconscient, mais tremblait et transpirait. Il n'était vraiment pas bien...

Doucement elle avait lavé ses blessures, les plus visibles sur son dos. Celle sur son flanc semblait en voie de guérison. Katniss trouvait cela étrange mais elle se sentait trop coupable pour s'interroger.

C'était entièrement de sa faute s'il était dans cet état là... et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'aider. Seulement attendre et le faire boire régulièrement pour tenter de faire redescendre la température.

Alors elle s'était assise, à côté du lit et elle avait veillé sur lui.

Un coup frappé à la porte la fit sursauter. Elle devait s'être assoupie. La tête d'Elisabeth passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et Katniss se leva pour la rejoindre doucement dehors.

_\- Comment va t-il ?_

\- Je ne sais pas... Il a de la fièvre et ses blessures sont profondes. Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre que... D'attendre...

Katniss croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, prise d'un étrange frisson. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il puisse mourir. Elle qui avait perdu trop de ses amis... Et il était comme elle. Pas de ce monde. Il fallait qu'il vive. Sinon, elle serait définitivement seule.

_\- De ce que Will m'a dit, il a l'air plutôt solide._

\- Sans doute, mais contrairement à Jones, il n'est pas immortel. Enfin je ne crois pas... En parlant de Jones...

_\- Il ne nous poursuit pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est fini. Barbossa cherche à se rendre à la baie des naufragés. Il pense que nous serons en sécurité là bas. Et Will... Will veut y retourner. Son père est toujours là bas..._

La jeune femme n'était pas en état de penser à ça. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner depuis qu'ils étaient retournés sur le bateau. Mais elle ressentait clairement l'inquiétude d'Elisabeth pour son compagnon.

_\- Je suis désolée. Tu devrais dormir un peu. Tiens, prends ça._

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la jeune femme tenait quelque chose entre ses mains. Une couverture, qu'elle accepta en hochant la tête. Elle regarda Elisabeth partir, avant de retourner dans la cabine où se trouvait Cloud. Qui n'avait pas bougé.

Elle constata tout de même que son sommeil semblait plus apaisé. Passant une main sur son front, sous ses cheveux blonds, pour surveiller la température, elle repensa à l'attitude étrange qu'il avait eu sur le Hollandais Volant. Elle avait eu peur un instant qu'il ne veuille pas venir avec eux.

Bon, la température lui paraissait moins importante. Elle reprit sa position par terre, contre le lit, et s'emmitoufla sous la couverture. Un dernier regard vers les blessures de Cloud lui serra le cœur... elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. C'étaient sa mère et Prime qui guérissaient les gens. Elle... elle tuait c'était tout.

Sa tête se posa contre le lit et elle ferma les yeux. Le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

* * *

La houle berçait lentement le navire, le faisant craquer, au gré du vent et de la mer. Cloud avait ouvert les yeux, mais n'avait pas bougé. Il entendait des voix... Des personnes couraient sur le pont. Il avait fini par se réveiller, mais il ne savait pas depuis quand il dormait. Et surtout, il ne se souvenait pas de cet endroit. Ni comment il était arrivé là.

Il était dans un lit. Alors que la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, était d'avoir rencontré le pont d'un navire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal à la tête...

Quelqu'un l'avait mis sur le côté, sans doute pour épargner son dos, ce qu'il apprécia. Et il sentit que ses blessures lui faisaient moins mal. La peau de son dos le tirait beaucoup moins. Par contre, il avait soif.

Il vit quelque chose bouger devant lui et comprit rapidement qu'il y avait quelqu'un, assis par terre, la tête sur son lit. Dans le noir, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

S'habituant à l'obscurité, il finit par reconnaître les cheveux nattés de Katniss. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était venue le chercher... qu'elle avait pris autant de risque pour le sauver.

Était-ce de l'amitié? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais elle n'en avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Et il s'en fichait car il n'attendait rien. En plus, les amis , il s'en occupait tellement mal, que s'il en avait, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils s'accrochaient à lui comme des ventouses.

Non elle, ce n'est pas l'amitié qui l'avait poussé à venir, à s'occuper de lui ... à veiller sur lui ?

Cloud tenta de se relever en position assise, s'aidant de ses bras, et en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Ils ne l'avaient vraiment pas raté ...

Mais son action réveilla brusquement la jeune femme.

Et au final, il était plutôt gêné qu'elle le voit dans cet état, torse nu en prime.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable que maintenant.  
Et il avait terriblement envie d'une douche et de vêtements propres.

\- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

C'était sorti tout seul, et il regrettait déjà sa question.

Il plaça ses mains sur son visage, fermant les yeux. Tifa lui mettrait des claques si elle le voyait . Il soupira. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'elle lui tendait une gourde remplie d'eau douce.

\- Oublies... Je suppose que... Merci.

Une dette. Elle lui parla d'une dette.

Elle ne voulait plus rien à lui devoir, c'était ça ?

Comme si elle lui devait quelque chose... Jamais il n'avait vu ça sous cet angle.

Cloud ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette réponse le décevait.

Il bu quelques gorgées de l'eau offerte, mais le goût était étrange... et rendit la gourde à la jeune femme. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas les idées claires.

Katniss se posta devant lui et tendit les mains vers ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever.  
Il la laissa le toucher, mais profita de cette nouvelle proximité pour plonger son regard dans le sien... Ce qui la fit reculer. Elle semblait déstabilisée... Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise... Cela lui rappelait... Non. Il ne devait plus penser à tout ça.

Il se leva, sous les maigres protestations de la jeune femme.

Il avait mal, sans trop savoir où, mais se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte pour sortir.

* * *

\- Attends...

Katniss l'avait rattrapé et lui avait attrapé le bras pour qu'il se retourne.  
Elle avait du mal à le dire mais elle en avait besoin aussi. Son regard resta fixé sur sa blessure au flanc.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux... ses yeux trop bleus, trop troublants...

\- Je... je suis désolée. Je voulais pas te tirer dessus. J'ai jamais voulu ça...

Elle le lâcha et croisa les bras pour cacher ses tremblements.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis revenue te chercher? A cause de ce que tu as dis.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Ici c'est comme dans l'arène. Et dans l'arène, je laisse pas tomber mes... mes alliés. J'ai promis... pour Rue...

Elle avait failli dire "amis" mais elle n'avait pas osé. Les amis, c'était pas son truc en plus. Elle fixait encore le sol, incapable d'affronter le regard de Cloud. Ne pas pouvoir soutenir un regard... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Viens, sortons. De toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à te retenir ici.

Elle en profita pour s'éloigner de lui, et le laisser un peu seul. Soupirant, elle remonta sur le pont, calme, baigné par la nuit. Elle porta son attention sur son bras. Elle avait beaucoup tiré dessus mais les blessures ne s'étaient pas rouvertes. C'était bon signe même si elle avait encore un peu mal.

Les cicatrices resteraient probablement à vie. La peau nouvellement reconstituée luisait à la lueur de la lune.

Elle s'accouda au bastingage. La plupart des marins étaient endormis, ici et là, mais elle n'y faisait même plus attention. Elle contemplait l'océan sans vraiment le voir, elle repensait à Rue... à peine 12 ans, envoyée en enfer... une gamine... le même âge que sa sœur... une enfant si gentille, si douce et elle n'avait même pas pu la sauver.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. A cela non plus, elle ne porta aucune attention.

* * *

Des alliés hein?

Cloud était resté sur le pont pour profiter de la nuit fraîche, après cette très brève conversation.  
Il repensait encore à ce que Katniss lui avait dit... Et il n'avançait pas.  
Il avait du mal à déterminer le chemin qu'il devait prendre.

Quelqu'un lui tendit une chemise noire... William.

_\- Elisabeth a trouvé ça, dans les caisses du navire. C'est assez inattendu, mais cela te sera utile pour... Enfin tu sais._

Oui, cela lui permettra de cacher ses blessures.

Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et le regarda s'en retourner à la barre. Il faudra qu'il pense à le remercier sincèrement pour avoir aidé Katniss dans son sauvetage...

Cette pensée l'énerva soudainement.

D'ordinaire, il n'était pas celui que l'on sauvait.

Il mit la chemise, en commençant à marcher sur le pont, et son regard tomba sur Katniss, accoudée sur le bastingage, face à l'océan.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire?

S'il acceptait cette main tendue... Jusqu'où cela l'emmènerait il?

Et, d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il avait envie qu'on l'emmène quelque part?

Cloud soupira, serra le poing, et rejoignit la jeune femme.

Il entendait clairement Tifa lui faire la morale en pointant du doigt son comportement solitaire incessant et son mutisme excessif...

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, et remarqua ses larmes. Mais il porta très vite son regard sur l'océan, pour ne pas la gêner.

\- Des alliés.  
C'est pas si mal.

Vraiment. Pourvu qu'il ne finisse pas par le regretter un jour.

Les alliances, l'amitié, l'amour... Les relations humaines en général ne lui avait jamais réussi jusqu'à présent.

\- Et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour le tir raté.

Il baissa son regard, s'intéressant soudainement aux vagues qui frappaient doucement le navire.

\- J'ai l'habitude d'encaisser les coups en tout genre. J'ai été formé pour ça. Même si je n'avais pas encore vécu un truc pareil... Mais j'ai connu bien pire donc...

Cloud regarda Katniss et la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre totalement sur le sol.

Il avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire. Il aurait du faire attention.

Combien de temps l'avait-elle veillé au juste? Et toute cette histoire... C'était sans doute trop pour elle.

Elle était une survivante, qui tenait uniquement grâce à son instinct.

Lui, il était un soldat. Et s'il tenait, c'était uniquement parce que la science l'avait modifié et que son corps se souvenait d'expériences, bien plus horribles...

Katniss craqua complètement, manquant de s'effondrer à genoux. Elle devait être épuisée.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras, mais voyant ses tremblements, il décida de la raccompagner jusqu'à la cabine d'où ils sortaient.

Cloud l'aida à s'installer dans le lit et lui donna la couverture qui traînait par terre.

\- Dors. C'est moi qui veille cette nuit.

Il se détourna d'elle, jetant son dévolu sur un fauteuil qui semblait presque confortable de nuit, mais il fut vite retenu par une main à peine hésitante, mais toujours tremblante.  
Il soupira, se libéra de son bras doucement, et alla chercher le fauteuil pour le rapprocher du lit.

Katniss lui sourit faiblement et s'enroula dans sa couverture, avant de fermer les yeux.  
Il allait lui aussi profiter un peu de cette accalmie pour reposer ses muscles fatigués... Et son esprit torturé.


	8. Le monstre

_\- Où est-elle?_

Katniss se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans le lit.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi? Quelques minutes? quelques heures? Il faisait encore sombre...  
Elle entendit des bruits sur le bateau, comme si on se battait.  
Et cette voix... elle se mit à trembler. Elle connaissait cette voix, c'était lui...

Elle entendit le cri d'Elisabeth et se leva pour aller dehors. Elle devait les aider. Mais une main la rattrapa par le bras. Cloud était réveillé aussi. Il lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger.

Il se retourna face à la porte quand celle-ci explosa... Littéralement. Cloud l'avait protégé des débris, mais elle s'était détournée par réflexe.

Un gémissement et un bruit assourdissant lui firent relever la tête.

\- Cloud!

Il venait d'être envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce par...

_\- Toi!_

C'était bien lui... Davy Jones... plus furieux que jamais. Et il était venu pour elle...

Où était son arc? Au pied du lit... Et Cloud qui ne se relevait pas...

Katniss se jeta sur son arc mais une pince de crabe la saisit à la gorge et la souleva à hauteur de son propriétaire. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds touchés le sol...

\- _Tu croyais pouvoir te jouer de Davy Jones et t'en sortir impunément?_

La pression sur son cou était énorme et Katniss n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses mains, dans un réflexe de survie, accrochaient la pince pour tenter de la desserrer mais l'une d'elle fut attrapé par Jones.

Son cerveau enregistra machinalement que la main avait presque l'air normale.  
Quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de gluant toucha sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle entendit le rire de Jones. Sa vue se troublait, le manque d'oxygène se faisait cruellement sentir et elle était étonnée que les os de sa gorge n'aient pas encore cédé sous la pression.  
Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne venait? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

\- _Mon kraken n'a pas eu de quoi chasser depuis la dernière fois et toi et tes amis, représentez une proie de choix. Maintenant où que tu ailles, il pourra te retrouver._

Quoi? Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Davy Jones la jeta et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que sa tête heurte le bord du lit fut le rire du pirate maudit. Elle ne vit pas la marque noire qui apparaissait dans le creux de sa main.

* * *

_\- Hé mon gars! Hé! Réveilles-toi!_

Cloud reprenait conscience doucement...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal... Il sentait chaque parcelle de sa peau se déchirer contre le mur derrière lui. Il releva la tête et siffla entre ses dents. Bon sang... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester être comme ça.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement et la réalité le frappa en pleine tête.

\- Kat... Ssss

Il en avait marre de ce corps qui ne lui répondait pas dans les moments cruciaux. Il avait juste voulu se relever, se souvenant que la jeune femme était en danger... Mais une douleur vive l'avait instantanément arrêté, l'obligeant à se tenir à l'épaule de Gibbs... De Gibbs?

_\- Oh là, te presses pas. Y a pas d'morts et la poiscaille est repartie._

\- Repartie...?

Ses yeux se posèrent plus loin et il vit Katniss, inconsciente, dans les bras de William. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers lui. Il était lui aussi blessé, mais son regard... Son regard ne reflétait que de l'angoisse.

_\- Je crois... Je crois qu'on a un problème..._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Will!? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!_

William posa ses yeux sur Elisabeth qui venait d'arriver, puis sur lui, et enfin sur Katniss. Il souleva cette dernière un peu plus pour montrer son bras. Ou plutôt... Sa main.

\- _Oh mon dieu..._

La jeune femme recula, les mains en prière contre sa bouche.

_\- Par la barbe de merlin... Que les dieux aient pitié de nous..._

_\- On y survivra pas une deuxième fois!_

Cloud se dégagea de Gibbs et écarta les autres pirates qui étaient en train de trembler, avant de saisir la main de Katniss et regarder ce qui les effrayait tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_\- La marque noire, Monsieur Strife! La marque de la mort... Pour celui qui la porte. Et pour son entourage..._

La voix de Barbossa fit vibrer l'air autour d'eux, accentuant l'aspect dramatique de leur situation...

* * *

La douleur... fut la première chose qui s'attaqua à sa conscience quand elle émergea.  
Tout son corps lui faisait mal mais surtout sa tête et sa gorge. Elle toussa et se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas par terre.

Non, elle se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un...

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, quand elle croisa ceux décidément trop bleus de Cloud. Il était face à elle... Qui la portait?

_\- Katniss, calmes-toi!_

William? Mais que s'était-il passé?

Elle força son cœur à se calmer en respirant calmement et réfléchit.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait...

Elle était allée dormir... Cloud l'avait emmené dans la cabine et s'était installé sur un fauteuil à côté.  
Alors pourquoi elle avait aussi mal à la tête?

Et sa gorge...?

Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son cou et eut un flash.

Davy Jones, il l'avait retrouvé. Il avait fait... quelque chose...

Katniss plaça sa main devant ses yeux et eut l'impression que son cœur avait chuté dans sa poitrine...  
Une sorte de pieuvre noire s'étalait de ses tentacules sur le dos de sa main.. et sur sa paume aussi...

Le Kraken...

Katniss saisit la chemise de William sans quitter sa main du regard.

\- Il faut qu'on parte, il faut que...

Quelque chose la força à se taire. Elle venait de remarquer le silence qui régnait autour d'eux. En fait, ils la regardaient tous... Certains crachaient par terre en tournant sur eux-mêmes, d'autres priaient... Et Cloud s'était assis, la tête dans une main.

_\- Jeune fille, votre présence sur ce navire devient de plus en plus problématique._

Katniss regarda Barbossa se détourner d'elle et remonter sur le pont, suivi de son équipage, effrayé.

* * *

William reposa Katniss sur le lit et se tourna vers lui.

_\- Il faut qu'on aille à terre. C'est la seule solution..._

\- Et après quoi? On attend que le Kraken meurt de vieillesse?

Cloud quitta son fauteuil et s'attela à retrouver son épée dans tout ce bazar. Un éclat attira son attention et il saisit la garde de ce qui resterait à jamais sa plus fidèle amie.

\- Je tuerai cette bête quand elle viendra.

Il sorti de la cabine pour retourner sur le pont, où tout l'équipage était occupé à faire accélérer le vaisseau. Ce dernier avait tout de même été grandement abîmé par la dernière attaque de Davy Jones.

Une tête brune le dépassa brusquement par la gauche et il vit Katniss courir à la proue du bateau. Il comprenait sa peur. Mais lui, il refusait que quelqu'un contrôle sa vie. Il avait assez donné à ce niveau. Et un calamar géant, fut-il plein de dents, ne pourra jamais être pire que... Pire que "lui".

Il entendit un gémissement qui le fit tourner la tête.

Pourquoi cette fille ne pouvait pas rester tranquille deux minutes!

Katniss venait de trancher les liens qui retenait une chaloupe contre les flancs du navire. Elle n'allait quand même pas...

\- Non! Katniss!

Ah mais si. Cloud regarda la jeune femme monter sur le bastingage et sauter dans le vide... Disparaissant de son champ de vision.

Il se mit à courir dans la direction que venait de prendre Katniss, quand une violente secousse manqua de le faire tomber.

_\- Oh là! Moussaillons! C'est quoi ce navire!?_

Une voix qu'il aurait préféré oublié... Mais une autre le ramena à son but premier.  
Le bateau de Jack était en train de se placer côte à côte avec le leur, mais également du côté où Katniss était censé se trouver.

_\- Mais qui voilà? Ce bon vieux Jack Sparrow!_

_\- C'est Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour toi, forban! Et c'est toi le vieux, ici!_

_\- Jack! Où étiez-vous tout ce temps?!_

_\- Oh, mais n'est-ce pas ce cher William Turner? Et sa douce et merveilleuse Elisabeth!_

\- Stoppez votre navire!

_\- Oh, et lui. M'avais pas manqué celui-là._

Cloud perdit patience et attacha solidement sa lame dans son dos avec un morceau de corde, puis se mit à descendre le long du navire. Il lui fallait rejoindre Katniss dont la barque s'était fait littéralement exploser lors du choc entre les des deux coques.

Mais le Pearl continuait d'avancer en frôlant la paroi, menaçant de l'écraser lui, et de définitivement noyer la jeune femme, qui tentait désespéramment de nager pour fuir cette mort implacablement lente.

Il prit soudainement appui sur le navire derrière lui et donna un puissant coup de pied dans la paroi du Pearl, pour l'obliger à s'éloigner.

_\- Vous! Cessez de taper sur mon bâtiment!_

\- Si vous ne le stoppez pas, je le coupe en deux, c'est clair?

_\- On ne coupe pas mon Pearl en deux!_

Il allait se gêner tiens.

_\- Ton Pearl? Ais-je bien entendu? Le Black Pearl m'appartient, sombre vermine!_

_\- Hector, mon cher, cesses de te faire du mal et acceptes de regarder la réalité en face. Le Pearl m'aime moi. Pas toi. Faut que tu arrêtes d'en faire toute une histoire!_

\- Katniss! Arrêtes de fuir!

Il était tout proche d'elle, mais son bras lui échappait. Elle ne se laissait pas faire et tentait de s'éloigner du bateau, malgré la houle qui la rabattait sans arrêt vers lui, et qui mettait à mal ses forces.  
Une vague plus forte que les autres lui fit boire la tasse, et Cloud en profita pour l'attraper fermement, et la remonter vers lui, avec un seul bras.

Il la lâcha et la rattrapa par la taille. Son autre main était occupée à tenir la corde par laquelle ils étaient désormais tous deux suspendus.

\- Arrêtes ça **.**

Elle se débattait et lui demanda de la lâcher, en lui disant qu'ils allaient tous mourir par sa faute, s'il refusait de la laisser partir.

\- Personne ne va mourir...

Pour toute réponse, elle lui colla sa main devant les yeux... La main où se trouvait le cadeau laissé par Davy Jones.

\- _Ouais._

_Monsieur Gibbs? Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Hector!? Revenez-ici tout de suite! Et je veux bien du couple infernal Turner-Swan. Ils me seront sans doute utiles. Par contre, Hector, mon vieux, je veux pas de toi._

_\- Euh... Merci Capitaine! Et où allons-nous?_

_\- Loin! Très loin de ces deux là!_

Cloud releva la tête vers Sparrow qui hurlait ses ordres pour entamer leur fuite, loin d'eux. Mais il était hors de question qu'il les laisse partir comme ça.

Au lieu d'entamer sa remonter sur leur navire initial, il raffermit sa prise sur Katniss, remonta ses pieds contre la coque et se propulsa en direction du Black Pearl.

_\- Hé mais non! Hors de question que j'accepte cette fille sur mon navire! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec le poulpe et son anim... Arg!_

Cloud avait posé Katniss sur le pont et s'était dirigé vers Jack pour le saisir par la gorge. Son perpétuel petit numéro commençait par l'agacer sérieusement.

\- On ne la laissera pas derrière. Et s'il y a des mécontents...

Il reposa le capitaine sur le sol et le relâcha, pour écarter une main en direction de la jonque à moitié détruite.

\- Je vous en prie. Un autre navire vous attend. Et je me ferai un plaisir de vous faciliter le voyage...

Ses doigts craquèrent contre sa paume, alors qu'il fixait intensément l'équipage en face de lui.

\- Des volontaires?

Mais personne ne se manifesta. Pas même Jack qui le regardait pourtant avec suspicion. Ah si. Minute.

\- Non, pas toi Katniss.

Il vit clairement Jack sourire largement, hocher la tête et lui adresser des clins d'œil, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il devait accéder à la requête de la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui tremblait devant lui mais qui le suppliait de la laisser partir. Elle ne voulait plus que des gens meurent pour elle...

\- Non, toi tu restes là. Et vous!

Cloud pointa son doigt sur Jack, qui leva les mains au ciel.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite où je vous attache au mat de l'autre navire en guise d'apéritif pour notre ami commun!

_\- Ah ah! C'est vrai Jack! Si tu veux partir, n'hésites surtout pas! Je me ferais un plaisir de te remplacer!_

Barbossa, qui était finalement parvenu à grimper sur le Pearl comme les autres, s'approcha de Cloud et posa une main sur son épaule. Son sourire noir et ses yeux presque jaunes se braquèrent sur lui.

_\- Bien joué mon gars. En échange du Pearl, je veux bien promener un peu plus longtemps le fardeau que représente cette maudite femme._

Et il reprit sa route en direction de la barre. Vite rattrapé par Jack qui préférait visiblement ce navire à sa propre vie. Ils étaient étrangement fous, ces deux là. Mais cela servait leurs intérêts.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit un mouvement familier.

\- Non non non.

Il rattrapa une énième fois Katniss qui essayait encore de s'enfuir.

Son regard fut attiré par une large marque violacée présente tout le long de son cou. Il tendit une main vers la plaie, mais se ravisa devant le regard fuyant de la jeune femme.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça?

Elle hocha à peine la tête.

Et dire qu'il ne se souvenait de rien...

\- Regardes-moi.

Il la saisit par les épaules, pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Katniss... Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance.

Mais elle baissa les yeux vers le sol.

\- Saches que nous avons au moins un point en commun.

Avant de les relever un peu vers lui. Ses yeux se montraient craintifs, mais ils étaient d'un vert intense et brillant. Il avait capté son attention.

\- Je n'abandonne jamais mes alliés et encore moins mes amis.

Sur ces mots, il s'écarta d'elle pour se diriger vers la partie du navire qui faisait encore face à la jonque en ruine, complètement désertée. Il grimpa sur le bastingage, dégaina sa lame et l'étendit sur le côté... Cette dernière se chargea d'une énergie bleue, en apparence très douce. Énergie qu'il lâcha d'un geste précis, en direction de leur ancien vaisseau.

Ces étranges flammes fendirent les flots et s'abattirent sur leur cible, avec la finesse d'une lame aiguisée. Sa lame en l'occurrence.

Si dans les premières secondes, il ne sembla rien se produire, ce ne fut pas le cas des suivantes.

La jonque se brisa soudainement, en plusieurs morceaux, dans un craquement sinistre, avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs, sous les yeux d'un équipage, particulièrement silencieux.

* * *

Malgré les menaces de Cloud, Katniss continuait de sentir les regards sur elle et entendait l'équipage murmurer sur son passage. Mais elle ne les regardait pas. Ses yeux refusaient de quitter la tâche sur sa main. Main qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler.  
Elle avait été stupide, elle s'était cru plus forte que Jones et maintenant tout le monde risquait d'en payer le prix.

Un souvenir se rappela à elle... celle de sa première nuit sur le Pearl. Elle avait suivit Jack jusque dans la cale et avait entendu une conversation... et la réaction étrange du Capitaine... Capitaine qu'elle trouva en train de se battre avec Barbossa.

\- Vous aussi vous avez eu la marque noire, pas vrai?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Mais le plus vieux tourna la tête en direction de Jack, affichant un large sourire sur son visage, soudain très intéressé. Jack semblait, lui, hésitant et beaucoup moins confiant.

\- Vous avez pu vous en débarrasser, comment avez-vous fait?

\- _Comment j'ai fait? C'est simple, je vous ai donné tous les trois à Jones et j'ai passé un accord avec lui. Maintenant il a une nouvelle cible et c'est tant mieux, je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec lui._

_Et entre nous, ma jolie, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on ne t'a pas jeté par dessus bord. Ah... Si. J'me rappelle..._

Son cœur chuta dans sa poitrine... il n'y avait donc aucun moyen?  
Une main se posa sur son épaule. Cloud... Qui lançait des éclairs à Jack. Mais bon... Il aurait du la laisser se noyer, ça aurait permis à tout le monde de survivre.

Des amis, qu'il avait dit.

Qu'est-ce que disait Peeta à ce sujet? Ah oui les amis s'échangeaient des trucs intimes comme leur couleur préférée par exemple...

Ouais nan, bizarrement, c'était sûrement pas le genre de Cloud de partager ce type d'information.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule... Et de réfléchir.

_\- Et pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir Tia Dalma?_

_\- Ça va pas?! Pourquoi tu veux aller voir cette sorcière?!_

Pourtant...

\- William a raison. Elle pourrait sans doute m'aider à enlever cette marque noire.

\- _Ça c'est ton problème, pas le mien, poupée._

\- C'est le vôtre depuis que j'ai mis le pied sur ce bateau.

Katniss se dirigea vers les cordages en ignorant les répliques de Jack. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Encore lui.

\- Sois tranquille. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir...

Il la relâcha et elle se dirigea vers les cordages pour grimper jusqu'à la vigie. L'homme qui se trouvait en haut eut l'air surpris de la voir.

Elle lui montra sa main et il se mit à trembler.

\- Tu devrais descendre.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Enfin un peu de solitude.

Katniss s'assit et s'adossa contre la rambarde en bois qui la cachait de tout le monde et soupira. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment le temps de souffler depuis... depuis trop longtemps.  
Tout ça, c'était vraiment pas pour elle...

Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle retourne le sauver...

Maintenant, elle représentait un danger pour tout le monde.

Elle eut beau se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, impossible de retenir ses larmes. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et cacha sa tête dedans, incapable de retenir les sanglots qui la secouaient.

* * *

_\- Et je te dis que nous devrions nous rendre, sans plus tarder, à la baie des naufragés!_

_\- Mais pour quoi faire?! Quel intérêt d'aller dans cet endroit sordide!?_

_\- Pour convoquer le tribunal de la confrérie!_

Jack se statufia devant Barbossa. Puis se détourna, une main sur les lèvres, et le regard agité. Son collègue ne bougea pas, mais leva la tête vers le ciel, avant de les reposer sur l'horizon.

_\- Le tribunal... Tu ne veux quand même pas..._

_\- Que autre choix avons-nous? Jack! A moins que tu aies caché ce fichu cœur sous tes cheveux sales, il n 'existe aucun autre moyen de se débarrasser de Jones!_

_\- Mes cheveux sales?! Tu t'es pas regardé!_

Cloud s'approcha de l'étrange duo que personne n'osait interrompre dans leur conversation.

\- Et en quoi un tribunal nous aiderait à vaincre le poulpe et son maître? J'ai du mal à vous suivre...

_\- Toi, la gueule d'ange, on t'a pas sonné! T'as pas une donzelle à surveiller?_

_\- C'est vrai ça... Mais où est donc passée la fameuse poupée de Jack?_

Cloud serra les dents et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, pour éviter de commettre l'irréparable. Il leva les yeux vers Barbossa et le fixa intensément.

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça.

Le pirate se mit à sourire, et lui répondit d'un regard provocateur.

_\- Voyez-vous ça! Jack! Combien d'amoureux transis comptes-tu nous ramener au juste? Les deux premiers ne te suffisaient donc pas? T'as l'attention de te lancer dans un élevage de pirates de pacotilles?_

D'amoureux transis...? Cloud écarquilla les yeux devant Barbossa, comprenant l'insinuation... Mais d'où il sortait cette idée tordue? N'était-il pas possible d'aider quelqu'un sans paraître intéressé?

_\- Quoi? Mais t'es pas bien! Erk. Des minis Turner, et des minis Poupées... Brrr. Je préfère le poulpe que cette vision!_

_\- Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez!?_

_\- Ça suffit tous les deux!_

William et Elisabeth venaient de le rejoindre et avaient sans doute entendu leurs derniers mots. En tous cas, ils étaient passablement énervés.

_\- Tu vois! Tu vois! Un couple, c'est déjà l'enfer! Alors deux...!_

Cloud desserra ses bras brusquement et s'énerva à son tour.

\- Mais arrêtez avec ça! Et surtout, arrêtez de détourner la conversation! Pourquoi devons-nous aller dans cette baie pour convoquer un tribunal? C'est quoi le rapport avec notre ennemi?

Jack le regarda s'énerver en souriant. Mais William s'approcha du Capitaine, menaçant.

_\- Répondez à sa question. Jack!_

_\- Raah, qu'est ce que vous pouvez être agaçants... Pitié, ne vous reproduisez pas. Ou du moins, attendez que je meurs pour le faire._

_\- CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW!_

Et bien... Elisabeth avait de la voix. Cloud devait le reconnaître. Énervée, elle était terrifiante. D'ailleurs, l'homme visé avait reculé de quelques pas devant la soufflante qui menaçait de l'envoyer par dessus bord.

_\- Nous devons libérer Calypso..._

Barbossa continuait de sourire, devant leurs mines perdues. Ou sa mine à lui du moins. Parce que oui. Pour le coup, il était bien perdu. Qui était...

_\- Calypso? C'est pas une légende?_

_\- Qui est Calypso...?_

_\- La déesse de l'océan._

\- Rien que ça.

_\- Oh, ne soyez pas si prompt à juger, Monsieur Strife. Et si cela ne vous plaît pas, il vous reste toujours l'option numéro 2._

\- Quelle option?

_\- Donner au poulpe ce qu'il veut..._

Cloud fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, avant de se détourner du groupe.

\- Allons trouver votre déesse.

_\- A la bonne heure!_

Il s'éloigna pour se diriger vers la cale du navire. Il espérait trouver quelque chose à manger dans l'une des caisses. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait rien mangé, et il se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour celle qui avait élue domicile dans la vigie. Il ne faisait que l'aider... Pourquoi ces deux fous s'obstinaient à sous entendre autre chose... En plus, elle était bien plus jeune que lui. Et quand bien même! Ce n'était que de l'entraide! Et il n'était pas comme ça... Il ne s'appelait pas Zack!

_\- Tu cherches quelque chose?_

Cloud se retourna vivement. Il s'était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Elisabeth arriver derrière lui.

\- Oui, des vivres et un peu d'eau...

_\- C'est par là... Attends... Voilà!_

La jeune femme venait d'ouvrir une caisse recouverte d'une grande couverture. Cloud plongea la main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir un étrange paquet.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

_\- Des biscuits marins. Ça redonne beaucoup d'énergie. Mais ce n'est pas franchement bon. Et ça, de l'eau. Mais il est possible qu'il y ait un peu de rhum dedans._

Il arqua un sourcil devant toutes ces révélations. Les biscuits lui rappelèrent les barres protéinées dont il se nourrissait lui-même, lorsqu'il était à la Shinra. Mais le rhum dans l'eau...? C'était pour cela que le goût lui avait paru bizarre, la dernière fois.

Elisabeth sembla remarquer son questionnement intérieur.

_\- T'as vraiment jamais navigué en pleine mer?_

\- Si. Justement. Mais là d'où je viens... Laisses tomber.

Cela ne servait à rien de lui expliquer. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Après tout, c'était toujours aussi incompréhensible pour lui.

_\- Hmm. Il y a toujours un peu de rhum dans l'eau douce. Question de conservation._

Elle attrapa la couverture pour la lui tendre.

_\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Katniss et toi... Vous devriez essayer de manger et de boire. Même si cela n'a rien d'un festin... Lorsque nous atteindrons notre destination, nous pourrons manger correctement. Et nous réapprovisionner en produits frais._

\- Merci.

Cloud la regarda disparaître dans les escaliers, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il embarqua une bouteille et un paquet de biscuits secs, avant de se diriger à son tour vers le pont. L'ensemble fermement emmitouflé dans la couverture afin d'être plus facilement transportable.

S'employant à grimper le long des cordages, pour rejoindre la vigie, il repensa aux récents événements et se méfia quelque peu lorsqu'il passa la tête par dessus le muret. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toujours un chat sauvage avec tout plein de griffes.

Mais il ne découvrit ni femme en colère, ni chat sauvage. Juste une jeune fille tremblante, la tête dans les genoux.

Cloud soupira et termina son escalade pour s'installer à côté de Katniss, en respectant son espace personnel. Il déposa son chargement au sol, et sa lame contre le mat derrière eux. La nuit commençait à tomber et avec elle, la fraîcheur de l'océan. La couverture, libérée de sa mission première, termina sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui sursauta.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient rouges, sans doute d'avoir pleuré. Elle était vraiment effrayée... Et elle cherchait un réconfort qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

Surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire.

Il n'avait jamais su.

Mais Katniss sut, elle.

Cloud sentit la tête de la jeune femme se caler contre son épaule, alors que d'une main, elle s'accrochait à sa chemise. Et il la laissa faire, posant son regard sur l'horizon qui s'assombrissait ou s'illuminait, au gré de la nuit.

* * *

Les sanglots s'étaient finalement calmés et Katniss avait relevé la tête, pour s'écarter de Cloud. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit. Ni bougé d'ailleurs. Il l'avait laissé pleurer contre lui... C'était étrange. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais du peu qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, elle doutait que cela soit quelque chose d'habituel chez cet homme.

Plaquant ses mains sur yeux, elle essuya son visage des sillons laissés par ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée. Et... merci.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de soutirer son regard, alors elle posa le sien sur l'horizon devant elle. Son ventre se mit toutefois à hurler. Lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis ce qui semblait être des jours.

Son attention fut attiré par une main qui lui présentait...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Des biscuits? Ils avaient une drôle de tête... Mais elle ne pouvait pas la difficile. Il lui fallait manger, pour survivre... Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Croquant un morceau dans l'étrange gâteau, elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût...

\- Et ça te fait rire? C'est immonde ce truc!

Il savait. Mais il lui conseilla de le manger quand même. C'était, apparemment, riche en protéines. Et elle en avait besoin.

\- Tu devrais en manger alors. Toi non plus tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ces temps-ci...

C'était un moment vraiment particulier. Être tous les deux, comme ça, au sommet d'un bateau pirate, allant au devant d'un danger immense... Sans même savoir ce qu'ils étaient... Alliés? Amis? Pas des ennemis, en tous cas.

Cette question lui rappela des souvenirs... Des alliés... Elle en avait eu avant. Mais ils n'avaient pas été aussi forts... Hélas...

\- Oh euh, excuses-moi. C'est juste... Je repensais à quelqu'un. Une petite fille... Qui n'avait rien à faire là, elle non plus. Dans cette arène, elle était la seule que j'aurai pu considérer comme une amie. Elle est morte parce que je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Je ne connaissais même pas sa couleur préférée... Elle s'appelait Rue...

Katniss eut un sourire triste à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Une amie...

\- Peet... Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que les amis s'échangeait des trucs intimes, comme leur couleur préférée par exemple. Pour certain, ça pouvait être le orange, tel le coucher de soleil... Rue n'a pas eu le temps de me dire la sienne...

J'ai peut être mérité tout ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui...

Elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, bien silencieux.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté. Et merci d'avoir été là.

Elle se leva en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle et s'accouda au bord en bois pour observer l'horizon. Ce coucher de soleil était vraiment magnifique et elle avait envie d'en profiter. Elle n'en verrait probablement pas beaucoup d'autre. Peeta avait raison, c'était une couleur magnifique.

* * *

Katniss s'était finalement endormie contre son épaule, emmitouflée sous la couverture. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps, et Cloud n'avait pas envie de la réveiller. Elle en avait trop fait, dernièrement. Bien plus que ses capacités les lui permettaient en tous cas.

Prudemment, il s'écarta de la jeune femme et attrapa sa lame avant d'entamer une descente silencieuse vers le pont.

_\- Monsieur Strife. C'était donc là votre cachette? Sachez que vous ne pourrez pas indéfiniment éviter les tâches qui incombent à tous les marins naviguant sur ces mers._

\- Je ne suis pas un de vos marins.

Barbossa le toisait de toute sa hauteur, un petit sourire sur le visage. A croire que cet homme ne dormait jamais.

_\- Vous êtes sur mon bâtiment. C'est donc à moi de décider ce que vous êtes. Au mieux vous êtes un invité. Au pire un prisonnier. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne me semble approprié. Je crois qu'en échange de notre sacrifice, vous pourriez concéder intégrer mon équipage._

\- Je...

_\- Mon équipage? Sans rire?_

Cloud se frotta les yeux de fatigue à l'entente de la voix de Jack. Celui-ci arrivait pour faire face à son rival, le menaçant avec une bouteille de rhum.

_\- Mon Pearl! Mon équipage! Mon rhum!_

_\- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas lâcher l'affaire!?_

_\- Jamais!_

Bon... Il était temps de mettre les voiles. Cloud s'éloigna du duo infernal pour se rendre dans la cale. Il cherchait William. Ce dernier allait sans doute pouvoir l'aider à comprendre ce que pouvait être cette histoire de déesse des océans. Et surtout, quelle aide ils pourront en tirer.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, complètement endormi dans un hamac, et serrant fermement une jeune femme blonde. Egalement endormie.

Que faire...? Ils semblaient tous deux dormir profondément. Mais il avait besoin de réponses. Lui qui avait déjà tellement de mal à comprendre ce que sa vie était en train de devenir. Maintenant il faudrait remettre son destin entre les mains d'une pseudo déesse?

_\- Hmm... Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Laisses moi dormir..._

\- Pourquoi on retourne voir Tia Dalma? C'est elle, Calypso?

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans: laisses moi dormir?_

\- Comment être sur qu'elle sera de notre côté?

_\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais agaçant?_

_\- Hmm... Will...Allez discuter ailleurs..._

La propriétaire des cheveux blonds se releva légèrement pour se décaler et surtout, pour pousser William hors du hamac.

_\- Mais non! J'ai pas envie de discuter!_

_\- Nan mais c'est pas fini oui!? Vous empêchez tout le monde de dormir! Allez sur le pont et laissez-nous tranquille!_

Le reste de l'équipage, sagement entassé dans les autres hamacs, commença à s'énerver. Ce qui incita Cloud à saisir par la chemise son interlocuteur, pour le traîner de force jusqu'au pont.

_\- Je te hais! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant sur moi?!_

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses. Et ce ne sont pas les deux autres qui vont me répondre. Ils sont trop occupés à se battre pour savoir qui va diriger se maudit navire.

Une main ferme sur son bras l'arrêta dans sa marche.

_\- Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas forcément plus d'informations à te donner. Pour tout te dire, j'en sais sûrement autant que toi. Et je n'ai pas tellement confiance en Tia Dalma. Ni en Barbossa et encore moins en Jack!_

_\- Oh, William. Tu me fends le cœur, petit!_

Jack avait surgit devant eux, un morceau de pain et une bouteille de rhum entre les mains.

_\- Mais je te pardonnes. Moi non plus, je ne me ferais pas confiance._

Cloud commençait à perdre patience. Il en avait sérieusement marre de cette bande de clowns. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et respira calmement. Avant que son cœur se mette à frapper violemment dans sa poitrine. Il reposa son regard sur l'horizon et s'écarta des deux autres pour s'avancer jusqu'au bastingage.

_\- Hé! Qu'est ce que tu as tout à coup?_

Ses mains se posèrent sur le bois et il se mit à scruter l'océan des yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Katniss s'était réveillée lorsque Cloud avait décidé de redescendre. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Il ne lui devait rien de toute façon. Au contraire, même.

Malgré tout, elle avait espéré qu'il reviendrait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.  
Katniss soupira et se leva. Rester cachée en attendant que les choses se passent, elle n'aimait pas ça.

La nuit était belle.

Elle s'accouda à la rambarde en bois et tourna la tête vers le pont, en entendant des voix... Apparemment, Cloud était avec Jack et Will, en bas, à discuter.

L'océan était calme... très calme...

Trop calme, en fait. Cela lui rappelait...

Katniss releva la tête brutalement.

La dernière attaque du Kraken s'était déroulée de la même façon.

Alors qu'elle entendait William paniquer, elle scruta l'eau noire, usant de toute sa concentration. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment, à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre le moindre bruit. Il fallait qu'elle se calme... Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il y avait un problème.  
Elle se pencha par dessus la rambarde après avoir passé son arc dans son dos.  
Rien, pas de vagues suspectes...

Katniss se releva et allait s'éloigner du bord quand une violence secousse la propulsa par-dessus bord, l'envoyant dans le vide.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri. Sa main rencontra une corde à laquelle elle se raccrocha fermement. Enroulant la corde autour de sa main, elle essaya de freiner sa chute. La brûlure du frottement lui arracha un autre cri. De douleur cette fois. Et elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc. Mais elle s'arrêta brutalement.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était suspendu dans le vide, avec une main coincée dans une corde, main qui saignait d'après ce qu'elle sentait.

Sa tête tourna vers le bas, où elle vit l'horreur qui l'attendait.

Les tentacules surgissaient de toute part, détruisant le navire, attaquant et jetant par dessus bord, ses occupants... Elle entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom...

Que pouvait-elle faire...? Le Kraken les attaquait pour une seule et unique raison...  
Il lui restait un moyen de tous les sauver. Ils avaient tous mis leurs vies en jeu pour elle. Il était temps pour elle d'en faire de même... Et puis, la vie ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau jusqu'à présent. Alors, la mort qui lui tendait les bras semblaient être une perspective plus intéressante.

Elle se libéra de la corde et commença à se balancer en la saisissant avec ses deux mains. Les cicatrices sur son bras lui faisaient mal mais ce n'était plus vraiment important.  
Elle posa ses pieds sur le mât et poussa sur ses jambes pour se balancer plus fortement. Elle attrapa finalement les cordages sur le bord du bateau.

Quelqu'un l'appela et cette fois-ci, elle reconnu la voix de Cloud. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien n'en avait, maintenant qu'elle avait prit sa décision. Elle ne serait plus un poids pour les autres. Elle ne serait plus un poids pour lui.  
Une des tentacules s'enroula fermement autour de sa taille, lui coupant la respiration. Elle eut toutefois le temps de voir une gueule immense, pleine à craquer de dents taillées comme des épines, s'ouvrir largement, avant de se refermer complètement sur elle.

* * *

_\- Non! ARRÊTES! Arrêtes! Ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant!_

\- LACHES-MOI!

Cloud repoussa violemment William, faisant tomber ce dernier sur le dos. Mais le regard de surprise, mêlé à... De la compassion? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait comprendre... Peu importait. Il fallait qu'il retrouve cette bête et qu'il sauve Katniss. Si elle n'était pas déjà morte...

_\- Dites. Ce serait bien de ne pas détruire plus que nécessaire mon bâtiment. Il pourrait encore servir._

Sa main s'était resserrée sur le bastingage, si fermement, qu'elle en avait explosé le bois. A quoi bon... Le temps qu'il se retourne... Il avait tout juste eu le temps de tendre une main vers elle...

Mais sa main a lui s'était refermée sur du vide. Katniss ne l'avait même pas regardé...

Le calamar avait ensuite donné de violents coups sur le navire pour, sans doute, s'en extraire et disparaître rapidement dans l'obscurité de l'océan. Cloud n'avait pas pu maintenir son équilibre, sur l'instant, et avait perdu les quelques précieuses secondes qui auraient pu tout changer.

_\- Allez, bande de vermines! Réparez-moi ce navire avant qu'une tempête n'arrive!_

_\- Capitaine! Il y a beaucoup trop de dégâts! On doit regagner la terre au plus vite..._

\- NON! La seule chose que l'on doit regagner c'est ce fichu animal!

L'équipage se tourna vers lui... Ils étaient nerveux, mais Cloud sentait surtout leur colère.

_\- Nous irons à terre._

Barbossa s'approcha, les yeux fixés sur lui. Même si l'océan avait retrouvé son calme, le navire tout entier semblait en proie à une tension violente.

_\- Oubliez la fille. Elle était perdue depuis le début._

C'était trop. Cloud explosa.

_\- Alors c'est comme ça?! C'est comme ça que vous agissez ici?! Vous laissez les gens mourir, sans même tenter de les sauver! Vous acceptez qu'un fou contrôle vos vies, sans jamais vous rebeller! Vous craignez la mort alors que vous passez votre temps à la provoquer!_

Il enrageait. Alors que ses propres mots semblaient vouloir se retourner contre lui.

_\- Calmes toi..._

William, qui s'était relevé, s'approcha à nouveau, les mains tendus devant lui, comme s'il faisait face à un fauve enragé. Ce qui l'agaçait encore plus. De quel côté était-il celui là?

\- Et quoi?! Toi aussi tu vas me demander de laisser tomber?!

Depuis le début, ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, William et lui. Malgré tout, avec le temps, ils avaient appris à plus ou moins se faire confiance.

_\- Je n'ai pas dit ça! Mais ouvres les yeux! Regardes où nous sommes! Regardes le navire! Cloud! Ressaisis-toi!_

Se ressaisir...?

Un petit bruit attira son attention. Du sang?

Du sang coulait sur le sol, aux pieds de William... Ce dernier était blessé et Cloud ne l'avait même pas vu...

La violence de l'attaque avait ravagé le navire... Beaucoup d'hommes avaient été emportés...

Il recula de quelques pas, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je...

Le bateau se mit à craquer dans un bruit sinistre. Cloud passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui voilèrent le visage, à cause du vent.

A cause du vent?

_\- On gagne de la vitesse!_

Cloud se rua à la proue du navire, pour constater qu'effectivement, ils allaient de plus en plus vite. Mais vite où? Jack arriva à ses côtés et pointa son doigt en direction du ciel.

_\- Je crois qu'on a un problème._

\- Un ouragan?

_\- Pire._

Barbossa s'était posté derrière eux, avec William, Elisabeth et le reste de l'équipage. Mais aucun d'eux ne regardaient le ciel. Non, ils regardaient...

_\- UN MAELSTROM!_

Le navire tangua brusquement, manquant de chavirer et de tous les faire tomber.

_\- TOUS A VOS POSTES!_

_\- Capitaine!_

_\- Quoi?_

_\- Quoi?_

_\- Euh... On y arrivera pas! Le grand mat est brisé!, le Pearl n'aura pas la force de résister à la force de ce monstre!_

_\- Alors agrippez vous à tout ce que vous trouverez et priez pour vos vies!_

_\- Tu parles d'un plan! J'ai pas envie de mourir moi!_

_\- Qui parle de mourir?_

La pluie se mit à tomber avec la même violence que le vent, sur leur vaisseau, attirant immanquablement ce dernier vers le trou immense et noir de cette catastrophe maritime.

Cloud attrapa un cordage et le serra de toutes ses forces, les yeux toujours accrochés à cette terrible vision.

Plus personne ne tentait de sauver quoi que ce soit. Tous se ficelaient à différents éléments du navire, espérant sans doute survivre, d'une quelconque manière, à la prochaine étape.

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage, mais Cloud pu voir, à quelques mètres de lui, William serrer fermement Elisabeth contre lui, alors qu'ils s'accrochaient tous deux à l'un des derniers mats encore debout.

Le vacarme provoqué par ce cataclysme était assourdissant. Mais une voix cauchemardesque brisa le vent et percuta l'ensemble du navire.

_\- Ce que je t'ai montré est la réalité._

Il sentit son cœur se fissurer.

_\- Ce dont tu te rappelles, n'est qu'illusion._

Avant de sombrer, droit dans la gueule d'un monstre, qui n'en finissait pas de le hanter.


End file.
